Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0: Mutou Yogure
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Everyone, it's time for you to meet Mutou Yogure, Mutou Yuugi's twin and find out what happened in the original anime of Yu-Gi-Oh! Plus some surprise visits from the other anime.
1. Furious Battle! Yami No Game

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 1: Furious Battle Yami Game!**

_Hello. My name's Mutou Yogure. And this is the story of mine and my brother's, Mutou Yuugi's, greatest adventure. The adventure that led us to our friends._

_It all started in Egypt. A team of British archaeologists were digging in the Valley of the Kings at the beginning of the 20__th__ century. But each of then suffered mysterious deaths, with the last one uttering "The Shadow Games" in his dying breath._

_In the 1960s, Mutou Solomon, or Grandpa to me and Yuugi, retrieved the Millennium Puzzle from an Egyptian. Over the years, no one had been able to assemble the puzzle._

_One day, Yuugi found the puzzle in the family game shop and has spent 8 years trying to solve it. When he did, our adventure began._

DING DONG DING!

"Afternoon break! Let's play basketball!" A boy in the class room yelled.

"I'll wait for the girls!" Another said.

As everyone left the class room a tall boy looked at one of the desk. At the desk was a tall pyramid of cards with someone behind them.

And at the desk next to it, sat a girl watching the figure behind the pyramid. She had long black hair with 2 blonde spikes either side of her face and purplish-red high-lights. Her skin was very pail and her eyes were purple. She was wearing a blue jacket, that was open, over a black T-shirt and blue jeans. That was the uniform for boys. You couldn't get her to wear the girl's uniform unless hell froze over. And her name is Mutou Yogure.

"Hey Yuugi." The tall boy called.

There was a small gasp of surprise as the pyramid fell down. Behind the pyramid was a boy with black spiky hair, with 5 blonde spikes at the front, while the black part was lined with purplish-red. He had light skin, purple eyes and was wearing the boy's school uniform, with the jacket open and a white shirt. It was quite clear that he was the girl's brother. He's Mutou Yuugi.

The two turned their attention to the tall boy. He was spinning a basketball on his finger.

"Don't just play by yourself. Why not play basketball with us sometime?" He asked, kindly.

Not a lot of people were kind to Yuugi, since he was so short and easy to bully and make fun of. Yogure, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

She just ignored everyone but the teachers and her brother. But if someone did rub her the wrong way, she'd put them in the hospital. For a month if they're lucky.

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose…" Yuugi answered with no confidence, at all.

Yogure hated that about her brother. He was shy, quiet and lonely. That's another reason why he's such a big target for bullies. And another reason for Yogure to protect him.

"That's true." The tall boy said and ran out side to play with the other 'men'.

Yuugi and Yogure were alone. Yogure liked it, Yuugi didn't.

"_I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes. I always bring a lot of games to school too…_" Yuugi thought sadly, as he cleared up his cards.

"_Don't worry Nii-san. One day someone will play with you. And maybe you can finish __**that**__ today._" Yogure told her brother, through telepathy.

Yogure was psychic. She didn't know how, it was just something she could do. Talk to people by thinking to them. But it only worked on people she cared about.

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish **that** today." Yuugi cheered to his sister.

He reached for his green-blue school bag, put it on the table and reached inside. He pulled out a gold box with an eye on it and some Egyptian hieroglyphics. Yuugi giggled.

"I've always got it with me. It's my treasure!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"I know Nii-san." Yogure smiled.

Yuugi maybe in High School, but he was as tall as a child and acted like one, too. It was that innocence that Yogure loved about him. It was the only thing that stopped her from dying.

"In this box is my treasure, but it's a complete secret." Yuugi said to himself.

"So, here's the quiz…" Yuugi began.

"The treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before. So! What is it?" Yuugi questioned. He picked up the box.

"The answer is…" Yuugi chirped as he started to open the box.

Suddenly it was snatched out of his hand. The twins looked to their right to see a boy with blonde hair, brown eyes and tanned skin wearing the school uniform and like the twins, the jacket was open, but under it was a white shirt. That's Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi-Kun." Yuugi exclaimed. Yogure growled.

Jounouchi was one of the strongest and toughest guys in the school. Not to mention a jerk half the time.

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself?" Jounouchi asked as he looked at the box with a bored, yet curious expression on his face.

"Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." Jounouchi said rudely.

Yuugi panicked. He was like a worried parent when it came to the object inside the box.

"Ah! Please return that! Return…" Yuugi begged and jumped for the box, as Jounouchi held it out of Yuugi's reach.

"Give it back Jounouchi-Kun! Or else!" Yogure growled.

Then Jounouchi tossed the box over to the other side of the class room. He jumped over the desk and caught it just in time.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box…" Jounouchi said as he turned to the boy.

"You know Yuugi…" Yuugi and Yogure ran over to Jounouchi to get the box back.

"That's the part about you that really pisses me off." Jounouchi told the twins. One more word and Yogure was going to kill him.

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box right?! If so, then come at me full force." Jounouchi challenged.

Yuugi clenched his fists, while Yogure covered her ears.

"I… I hate fighting and violence!" Yuugi screamed. Yogure uncovered her ear. Jounouchi yelped in pain.

"You've got no guts, but you're got a loud voice!" Jounouchi remarked.

"Ah just give me the box back." Yuugi begged. He didn't like shouting at people, but when it came to fighting and violence, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah! Stop it, Jounouchi."

Everyone turned to the voice to see a boy, Jounouchi's height, with brown hair in a spike pointing at them, brown eyes and a school uniform, with the jacket zipped up. It's Hiroto Honda.

"Oh?! You want something? 1 year, student president reject… Clean up member Honda-Kun." Jounouchi challenged.

Yogure smirked. That was Honda to a "T". Honda had tried to become the president of the year group, but instead became a beautification member. He never stopped talking about it and took what little pride he could in it.

Honda sweat-dropped.

"I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification club member!" Honda corrected with a shout.

"Of course you are, Honda-Kun." Yogure remarked, mockingly.

"You're voice is loud too." Jounouchi remarked, broadly.

Honda and Jounouchi were best friends in middle school and Yogure thought they still were.

Honda crossed his arms, ignoring Yogure's comment.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but… but I'm reborn as a great man, as a beautification club member…" Honda continued but the others ignored him.

Jounouchi bent down to Yuugi's level.

"By the way, what's in the box?" Jounouchi asked. There was only one word written on Yuugi's face: Panic.

"You can look, just don't lose it. It's **extremely** important to me." Yuugi whispered to Jounouchi. Yogure had a bad feeling.

Jounouchi peeped in side and Honda realised no one was listening.

"Listen when a person's talking!" Honda yelled at Jounouchi, who continued to ignore him.

"What? How boring." Jounouchi commented once he had looked in side.

Then someone snatched the box out of his hand.

It was a girl with redish-ginger hair and light skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved orange jacket with white pockets and a green bow over a white shirt. A green skirt, barely hid her butt, she had long white stockings and white shoes. This is Masaki Anzu.

"Masaki!" Jounouchi and Honda exclaimed.

"Anzu!" The twins cheered.

Anzu had been their best friend in elementary school and use to play games with Yuugi all the time. And Yogure couldn't help but notice that that Yuugi _liked_ her.

Anzu walked over to the twins and opened her reddish-brown eyes.

"If it's boring then give it back right away! Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!" Anzu defended.

Better her then Yogure. The boys would be dead now if Anzu hadn't interrupted.

Seriously! Yogure beat 3 boys into a coma 2 weeks ago, just for trying to get her to wear the girl's uniform, so they could look up her skirt and touch her butt. And how were they doing it? By threatening Yuugi! Lucky for them, they were only down for 3 days and learned their lesson.

Jounouchi and Honda sweat-dropped.

"I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yuugi a man-" Jounouchi defended.

"Shut up!" Anzu and Yogure shouted.

Then, a girl with long lavender-hair in a yellow ribbon, had lavender eyes and light skin appeared from behind the door. She was wearing the girl's school uniform. This is Nosaki Miho. And she gasped.

"Miho-Chan!" Honda exclaimed.

Yogure growled. She hated Miho. Why? She was naïve, dim-witted and an oblivious little 'princess'. Also, Honda had a crush on her and that annoyed her to no ends.

"Sorry! That wasn't directed at you Miho." Anzu apologised.

"I was surprised!" Miho exclaimed. Then looked down sadly. Yogure knew what was next and she wasn't going to like.

"There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…" Miho said innocently.

"_3...2...1!_" Yogure thought. And right on qua, Honda ran over to 'his' sweet Miho-Chan.

"That's no good! I'll by it for you right away!" Honda promised with a blush.

"Ah wait! I'm going too!" Jounouchi yelled.

If he told the truth, he was afraid of Yogure's and Anzu's wrath. The two boys ran down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Man! Those guys!" Anzu said in disappointment.

"You could say that again!" Yogure agreed.

Soon, Miho left to find the King of idiots (Jounouchi) and the Prince of Fools (Honda) so she could get her lunch.

"Impressive. They're pretty scared of you, Anzu, Yogure." Yuugi admired. He wished he could be just like his sister, strong and independent.

Anzu was resting her elbow on the desk and had her head in her hand, while Yogure had her arms folded on the desk.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yuugi, sometimes you've got to have guts." Anzu stated.

Yuugi just smiled shyly and sank his head back a little.

"But, Jounouchi-Kun isn't that bad a guy…" Yuugi said kindly.

Yogure smiled proudly at her brother. He always saw the best in people, even if they're bullying him. But that was also a reason why people picked on him.

Anzu gave Yuugi a look of disapproval.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you." Anzu said truthfully.

"Anzu makes a good point Yuugi. Sometimes, you're just to kind for your own good." Yogure said with a loving and gentle smile going her brother's way.

"By the way, what is this?" Anzu asked, referring to the box.

"Oh right! Anzu, you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." Yuugi said gleefully.

He missed this. Hanging out with Anzu and stuff.

"Okay. I'll keep it secret, let me see." Anzu said excitedly.

And just like that, Yuugi opened the box to reveal lots of little glowing gold peaces.

"It's beautiful!" Anzu exclaimed in glee.

"_It's got something in side it that always makes me feel like there's something wrong._" Yogure thought.

She never liked that puzzle, she always felt like there was something dark hidden in it's golden glow. But she didn't know if it was evil or not. That's what scared her the most.

Anzu picked up a peace.

"Are these parts? It's all scattered." Anzu said in excitement, unaware of the darkness in the puzzle that Yogure could feel.

"It's a puzzle! I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet. So it's something you can see, but can't." Yuugi told her in pride as he held up 2 peaces.

"I see." Anzu analysed.

"My house is a game store, so we've got games from various countries. This is the prided find of someone who owned the store." Yuugi explained.

"He found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle." Yogure continued.

"Egypt?" Anzu asked.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here." Yuugi confirmed.

"The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted. That's what it says." Yogure told them.

Yuugi's face had grown serious, but then went back to it's normal playful smile.

"Ha ha! Yeah, we said too much!" Yuugi said with a goffy smile. Then looked at Anzu and his head sank a little.

"Eh… You must think I'm dumb… I see it in your eyes." Yuugi said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Ahaha, no way." Anzu laughed.

"So, what do you wish for?" She asked, curiosity was everywhere in her voice.

"No, no. This much is definitely, definitely, definitely a secret okay." Yuugi said with a smile and playful wink.

~A couple of hours later~

The sun was setting and it was time to go home.

"1. We serve to protect the rules!" Ushio bellowed to his 'soldiers'.

Ushio was a exceptionally tall person, with an extremely muscular body and had black hair, brown eyes, white skin and his school uniform had a red band around his arm that read in black ink: Public Moral.

"Serve! Serve! Serve!" The 'soldiers' shouted as they punched the air in front of them.

"2. We fight to protect justice!" Ushio bellowed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The 'soldiers' yelled as they kicked thin air.

"_The Public Moral guys?_" Yuugi mentally questioned.

"_We'd best avoided bothering them._" Yogure warned her brother.

"Wait a moment you!"

The twins turned to see Ushio was coming their way. Yogure didn't like this, so she got ready to protect her brother.

"You're Motou Yuugi-Kun, right?" Ushio asked once he got close enough.

It turns out he taller then the twin's combined heights and Yogure could feel it coming. She didn't know what **it **was, she just felt something coming.

"Yes." Yuugi answered.

"Actually, I want to ask you something." Ushio said calmly.

"Yeah, well ask us some other time, cause we're outta here." Yogure said and started to walk away with Yuugi, but Ushio got in their way.

"You… Have the class students been bullying you?" Ushio asked.

Yuugi gasped.

"Nothing like that has happened to me!" Yuugi said as calm as he could, but did look a bit panicked.

"Yeah, now get out of our way." Yogure snarled and tried to walk around Ushio, but he put his arm out.

"Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this." Ushio concluded.

"Yeah and why don't you get out of our way while you're at it!" Yogure warned. She was really losing her temper now. They were able to get past him, but Ushio wasn't finished.

"You can relax Yuugi-Kun." Ushio told him.

Now Yogure knew that something was wrong. Really wrong.

"From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." He said with pride.

"Sorry, but that job's already taken." Yogure stated with hate and anger in her voice. This time, Ushio was gonna die.

"Eh? But I really haven't experienced that. Excuse us!" Yuugi exclaimed in defence and the twins finally left, running.

"_What the heck was that? Weirdo._" Yuugi thought to his sister.

"_No Nii-San. Greedy weirdo._" Yogure told him as she looked to see an evil smirk on Ushio's face.

After a 45 minute run, the twins were finally home. The "Kame Game" store packed with riddles, puzzles, games and more.

"We're home!" The twins called.

But much to their surprise, they weren't met my their Grandpa.

"Anzu!" The twins exclaimed.

"It's been so long since I came over to play." Anzu chirped to her friends.

"You're late Yuugi, Yogure." A elderly man said with a smile. He had tanned skin, faded brown eyes and white hair with 6 spikes at the front and a beard and must-ash. He had a red bandanna over his head, was wearing a pink shirt and light brown dungarees. This is Mutou Solomon, Yuugi's and Yogure's Grandfather.

"We're home Gramps." Yogure chirped.

"By the way Anzu-Chan, you've grown so much." Solomon said, turning to the red-head.

"Especially your chest! It's finally 80 cm? Wonderful!" He cheered and winked at the girl.

BANG!

"OUCH!" Solomon cried.

"Grandpa, you're a perv." Yogure remarked.

"I meant it as a complement." Solomon defended as he rubbed his head from where his grand-daughter hit him. She sure was strong.

Anzu laughed, nervously.

"_What's with this old man?_" Anzu asked herself.

"By the way Yuugi, I heard from Anzu-Chan. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" Solomon asked.

"Who's giving up!?" Yuugi asked in disbelief.

"That puzzle is belong human knowledge, you can't do it. By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." Solomon told his grand-son.

"History?" Anzu questioned.

Solomon sent her a look that would creep anybody out. Yuugi got a curious look on his face, while Yogure's was hard as always.

"An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle… They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley. But, everyone in the excavation died mysteriously. The last person left this behind because he wanted to live. Yami Game." Solomon said, sounding mysterious.

"Yuugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous." Anzu warned.

"Please. He's been trying to solve it for 8 years and nothing bad ever happened to me or Yuugi." Yogure said arrogantly. Yuugi hummed in thought.

"Yami Game? What's that? I like it." Yuugi said to himself as he looked at the box that held the peaces of the Millennium Puzzle.

Solomon walked over and pointed at the box.

"Look at the symbols carved in this box. The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power." Solomon read of the box.

Yogure gasped in her mind.

"_That must have been the darkness I kept feeling every time he opened the box. The only question is: Is it a force for good or evil?_" Yogure questioned.

"I see." Yuugi said with a lot of seriousness in his voice.

"So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!" Yuugi exclaimed in pure joy.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" Solomon cried and tried to snatch the puzzle from his grand-son.

"You're only thinking of value! No!" Yuugi yelled.

That night Yogure was in her room, sending an E-mail, in the darkness.

Yogure hit the send button. As usual, a note appeared on the screen.

"Sorry. E-mail address not found" The computer told her.

"Oh Baky-Kun, where are you?" Yogure sobbed.

~The next day, at school, lunch time~

"Yuugi-Kun, a moment?" Ushio asked.

The twins were peacefully playing a card game, when Ushio interrupted. He dragged Yuugi out-side, while Yogure came along, just in case he tried something _funny_.

"Ushio-san, why do you want to see me?" Yuugi asked innocently, as Ushio lead them behind the school.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased." Ushio grinned as they turned the corner.

Yuugi and Yogure gasped!

There were 5 of Ushio's 'soldiers' along with a badly injured Jounouchi and Honda.

"I-it hurts!" Honda was able to say.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Honda-Kun!" The twins yelled and ran to the injured boy's aid, but Ushio stopped them.

"What do you think, Yuugi-Kun?" Ushio asked proudly.

"What is this?" Yuugi asked.

"I told you, Yuugi-Kun. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." Ushio said with a smirk and pointed to himself.

"No… Ushio-San, this is just too horrible! Are you okay Jounouchi-Kun? Honda-Kun?" Yuugi yelled in shock and sadness as he ran over to the badly beaten boys.

"I'm gonna kill you assholes! After I save Jounouchi-Kun and Honda-Kun! And that's a promise!" Yogure yelled at Ushio and the 'soldiers'.

Then ran over to the boys. Jounouchi lifted his head and looked at Yuugi.

"Yuugi… Damn you… Are you satisfied?" Jounouchi asked, heartlessly.

"You're wrong!" Yogure yelled.

"Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing?" Yuugi asked.

"Move Yuugi! Yogure! We are not done with the punishing." Ushio said and pushed the twins aside.

Yuugi's face looked like he was watching a horror movie. Yogure was trying to kill them all with her hateful eyes.

Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the stomach and knocked him against the wall. Yuugi's face became even more frightened. And Yogure was about to jump to her feet and murder Ushio. But decided to do something else.

She and Yuugi jumped in front of Ushio to try and protect Jounouchi and Honda.

"Stop it!" The twins yelled.

"Well, well Yuugi-Kun. Are you covering for these guys? What a strange guy. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Ushio encouraged with a smirk.

"Do you think…" Yogure began.

"I can do that to my friends!?" Yuugi finished.

"Friends?" Jounouchi asked.

Ushio just laughed.

"What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies who exploited you." Ushio said mockingly.

"Like hell they are!" Yogure yelled in their defence.

"They weren't bullying me. Jounouchi-Kun just wanted me to be a man." Yuugi explained.

"And Honda-Kun never did anything! You can't punish him just because he's friends with Jounouchi-Kun." Yogure pointed out.

"Man, you two are complete weirdoes." Ushio commented.

"It's a twin-thing." Yogure remarked.

"Very well. By the way Yuugi-Kun, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 20,000 yen." Ushio smirked.

"20,000 yen!?" The twins asked.

~After school, at Kame Game, Yuugi's room~

"What'll I do? 20,000 yen!? I don't have that kind of allowance." Yuugi asked himself.

"It's okay Yuugi. I can handle it." Yogure reassured him.

"No Yogure-Chan! I can't just take your money like that! What about your dream?" Yuugi cried.

Yuugi knew Yogure was saving up to go to a special university so she could become an archaeologist and travel the world, looking for prehistoric creatures and clues to how they lived.

"Some dreams take time, Yuugi. And I can always urn back the money." Yogure said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Yogure-Chan. But what'll I do? What should I do? Why me…" Yuugi asked himself. He looked at his hands, to find himself fiddling with the Millennium Puzzle. He growled a little.

"How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this?" Yuugi asked. Yogure chuckled.

"You know what they say Nii-San: Old habits are hard to kill. Hey! You're doing better then usual, Yuugi." Yogure commented.

It was true.

"Weird… I feel like crap… I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today." Yuugi said.

"Then keep working!" Yogure encouraged. Yuugi clipped a couple of peaces together.

"There… Wow! Perhaps… Perhaps…!?" Yuugi exclaimed. Then he stud up.

"I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the final peace and it's done." Yuugi cheered.

He reached into the box, but felt nothing in it.

"Not here… The last part…" Yuugi gasped.

"_Oh no._" Yogure thought.

"No!" Yuugi yelled.

"Come on! Maybe you left it at school." Yogure said, grabbed Yuugi's hand and ran out the door.

~A 30 minute run to school~

"With out that part, the puzzle is incomplete! My wish won't come true! Please! Be at school!" Yuugi yelled in distress.

"It's okay Nii-San. We'll find it!" Yogure promised.

They ran strait thought the gates...

"Yo Yuugi-Kun."

And came face-to-face with Ushio.

"Ushio-San." Yuugi gasped, while Yogure growled.

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy." Ushio said like a mad man.

"No!" Yuugi gasped.

"We just left something a school. So back off or else!" Yogure threatened.

"Anyway, I can't…" Yuugi trailed off.

"Humm. Then I guess you're going to need some education." Ushio said with a sly grin.

Ushio dragged Yuugi to the back of the school, while Yogure followed.

Then Ushio hand cuffed her and kicked Yogure to the ground.

"Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Then he was being beat up by Ushio.

"Nii-San!" Yogure yelled.

After 5 more minutes of kicks and punches, Ushio was done.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio laughed.

"Bastard!" Yogure growled.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" The twins and Ushio turned to see Jounouchi and Honda there to help Yogure and Yuugi.

"What? It's the bullies." Ushio said mockingly.

Jounouchi looked to his right to see Yuugi on the ground, while Honda looked to his left to see Yogure on the floor with hand cuffs on her.

"Yuugi! Hey! Hang on!" Jounouchi yelled and ran over to help him.

"Yogure-Chan!" Honda yelled and ran over to help her.

"I… I… Asked the puzzle… For some true friends." Yuugi mumbled.

Jounouchi heard him and put something in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Honda asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dirty." Yogure said.

"Hold still." Honda said and picked the locks of the hand cuffs and helped Yogure to get up.

"Ushio-San! Up till now, I've respected you… But… I can't let this stand!" Honda yelled.

"Oh! You think 3 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio challenged.

That was the last draw!

The 3 teenagers charged and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"_I… I made a wish on the puzzle..._" Yuugi thought.

"_I told it I wanted true friends._"

At that moment, Jounouchi got punched in the face by Ushio.

"_Someone who will never betray me…_"

Then Yogure and Honda tried an attack from behind, but Honda was kicked in his stomach, while Yogure was smacked away.

"_A true friend who will never betray me…_"

Then Jounouchi and Yogure where punched again.

"_No matter what…_"

So was Honda.

"This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember this!" Ushio yelled and started to walk off, laughing.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Konda-Kun! Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi yelled.

"I'm okay, Nii-San. But I can't wake them up." Yogure managed to mutter.

"If only if I…" Yuugi trailed off as he started to cry.

"Yuugi, what did Jounouchi-Kun give you?" Yogure asked.

Yuugi stopped crying and looked at his hand. It was the last part for the Millennium Puzzle.

"This…" Yuugi was amazed at it. He looked to his right and saw the rest of the puzzle, just sitting there. Yuugi reached forward and placed the last part of the Millennium Puzzle in it's place.

Then the puzzle glowed gold and Yogure knew something was going to happen, but she blacked out.

~The next day~

"Hey, you hear?" A girl asked.

"About, Ushio-San?" Another questioned.

"He was in such shock he was hospitalised!" A 3rd girl stated.

"I wonder what happened to that guy." The 1st said out loud.

"_Me, too._" Yogure thought to herself as she walked with Yuugi to class.

After the beating she had last night, she woke up and helped Jounouchi and Honda with their injuries and carried Yuugi on her back since she didn't want to wake him.

Now, they were walking in the hall together. Yuugi giggled.

"My treasure." He smiled fondly at the now completed Millennium Puzzle that was shaped like a pyramid.

"I still can't believe you finally finished it after all this time Nii-San." Yogure awed at her brother's hard work.

"Yo Yuugi, Yogure." Jounouchi greeted them.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Good Morning!" The twins greeted back.

"I'm following your example, I brought my treasure today. Want to see?" Jounouchi said with a grin.

The twins nodded.

"Heh, heh, too bad! My treasure… You can see it but you can not, so I can't show it to you!" Jounouchi smiled, but sweat-dropped.

"_Huh? What's wrong with me today?_" Jounouchi asked himself.

"You can see it, but you can't?" The twins questioned.

"It's 'friendship'." Jounouchi told them.

"What!?" Yogure gasped in surprise.

"We can see it in each other… But you can't see courage itself right?" Jounouchi questioned them.

Yuugi started to cry, while Yogure just smiled at Jounouchi.

"Yeah!" They confirmed together.

"_Why am I spouting all these lousy lines today?_" Jounouchi questioned himself with a blush of embracement.

"So… Class is starting!" Jounouchi yelled and ran away, leaving his shoe behind.

"Jounouchi-Kun, you dropped you shoe!" Yuugi called and chased after him with a laughing Yogure behind them.

**To be continued**


	2. An Evil Game Player! The Dangerous Trap!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 2: An Evil Game Player! The Dangerous Trap!**

_Well, hi guys! It's Yogure again. And here's an update._

_A criminal broke out of prison a couple of weeks ago._

_Jounouchi and Honda are officially our friends. Not too sure about Anzu. I think Miho wants to join the club. As long as she doesn't flirt with everyone, I think I can go with out trying to kill her. Grampus has let Yuugi keep the Millennium Puzzle._

_So, I think things are gonna be okay. But I got this feeling in my gut that's telling me someone might lose their life today._

_Let's hope that I'm wrong._

"What!? You've really completed the Millennium Puzzle?" Solomon questioned his grand-son as he and his twin eat breakfast.

"Unbelievable! Since it was discovered this century, not one person has solved it." Solomon awed as he held the puzzle in his hand.

Then Solomon put the puzzle down and checked his grand-son's temperature.

"Grampus?" The twins asked.

"Have you changed at all? Like your suddenly stronger or smarter?" Solomon questioned.

"Nope." Yuugi answered.

"Why?" Yogure asked.

"Look. The glyphs carved in the case. Thou who completes me will receive my dark knowledge and power." Solomon told them.

"Oh yeah! My wish came true! I made some friends!" Yuugi said prideful.

"Friends?" Solomon questioned.

"Hey don't forget about me! Your friends are my friends too, Yuugi." Yogure reminded him.

Yuugi nodded in agreement as they continued to eat their breakfast. Yogure took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

Then the radio turned on.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. A criminal has broken out of prison._ _The fugitive's name is Tasaki Tetsu, also known as Tetsu the hedgehog. He might have a pistol._" The reporter warned everyone listening.

Yogure chocked on the juice.

"What again!?" She yelled in shock.

"From the looks of things, yeah." Solomon said calmly.

"_So there are 2 criminals lose in the city._" Yogure thought. She didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

~Later at school~

DING DONG DING!

Jounouchi yawned.

"All done, all done!" Jounouchi smiled. He loved it when school ended.

Then the twins walked pass his desk.

"Hey, Yuugi, Yogure. Where should we go on the way home?" Jounouchi invited them.

"Okay!" Yogure said with a smile.

"Let's go to the newly opened Burger World." Yuugi suggested.

This got Anzu's attention in a heartbeat.

"As long as they don't just sell burgers, I'm up for it." Yogure agreed.

"I heard their hamburgers are famous for how delicious they are." Yuugi told them.

"Like I said before: As long as they don't just sell burgers, I'm up for it." Yogure told them.

"Wait a minute you guys!"

It was Honda that told them to hang on.

"Oh. The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Honda-Kun." Jounouchi teased.

"Not janitor, beautification club! Hey you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules." Honda reminded them.

"Please. The school rules can't control us** out** of school Honda-Kun." Yogure said arrogantly.

Then Miho ran up to them. And for the first time, Yogure thought she was going to like the way this turns out.

"I want to check out Burger World!" Miho cheered with a small blush and sent a wink at Yogure, which she returned with a wink of her own. She was starting to like Miho.

Honda blushed and turned to face her.

"Let's go!" Honda encouraged.

Honest to the Egyptian God Ra, it took every bit of Yogure's will power not to burst out laughing at how bad Honda hid his feelings.

"Hey you…" Jounouchi was going to tease.

"Hold on, everyone…"

The gang turned to see Anzu standing where the voice had called them.

"Did you say Burger World?" Anzu asked and sweat-dropped.

"Anzu!" Yogure greeted.

"Want to go too?" Yuugi asked gleefully.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible! It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day! You definitely should not go!" Anzu yelled, making discussed faces and waved her arms around.

"Anyway, didn't Sensei say that a villain broke out of the prison?" Anzu questioned.

"Ah that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in a panic." Yuugi told them.

"We heard it on the radio this morning." Yogure remembered.

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts." Jounouchi remarked.

"At least he's got a brain, unlike some people in this room." Yogure defended and looked at Jounouchi, Honda and Miho.

"But I heard he had a pistol…" Yuugi trailed off.

"But you know, Yuugi… Hasn't Anzu been acting weird lately?" Jounouchi asked once she left the room.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together." Yuugi recalled.

"Could it be, Anzu, that girl… is doing 'dating for pay'?" Jounouchi asked.

"What's that?" Miho asked.

"It's when a girl dates someone to get a little pocket money. And by date, I mean lets someone to _things_ to her, which I don't want to talk about." Yogure informed them.

She hated it when people talked out it. After all, 8 years ago, she was almost forced into something like it.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Honda defended, but was sweating a little.

"Actually, I hear a lot of the girls talking about it and most of them share the memories of that they've been doing to get other girls to join the club. My guess is at least 60% of this school's female students are doing it. But I'm one of the 40% of female students that aren't doing it and so is Anzu. I know her, she'd never sink to that level. She works hard, not goes around being dirty!" Yogure defended her friend.

"Yeah! Anzu would never do something like that!" Yuugi defended with a blush on his face and sweat-drops at the side of it.

Jounouchi gave Yuugi a knowing grin.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red. Could you be…" Jounouchi teased the spiky headed boy.

"No that's not it!" Yuugi lied.

Yogure laughed, got Yuugi in a head-lock and nuggied his head.

"Oh spill it already Yuugi! Even someone as clueless and stupid as me could tell you _liked_ her in elementary." Yogure teased.

~After a walk home, at Kame Game, Yogure's room~

Yogure was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap and listening to the radio on her T.V.

"_In the next news, a burglar entered the Sakuya Domyo-cho Ushijima bank… And made off with about 30,000,000 yen. He also broke into other banks in each city. From the metal work, we know the culprit is a repeat offender who broke out of jail the other day. They believe Tasaki Tetsu is involved._" The reporter told everyone.

"_I hope Baky-Kun is okay._" Yogure thought.

She then looked down sadly at a picture on her laptop. She missed him so much. And it was killing her in-side that she couldn't be with him. The hope of seeing him one day, was what was killing her and what was keeping her alive.

A lone tear left her eye and fell on the screen.

~The next day, at school~

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level. You guys should try it." Jounouchi told the gang.

Jounouchi was talking about a video game he was playing last night on his laptop. Jounouchi really was starting to like games a little more every day. And he wasn't picking fights as much as he use to. Yogure thought that it was an improvement.

"Okay." The twins said in perfect sink.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too." Miho said in glee.

She maybe in love with make-up and shopping, but she did like to play a game every now and then.

"Miho." Anzu called.

"Ah, that's right… Sorry, I can't today." Miho said shamefully.

"We're going to be pretty busy for a while. So don't tempt us. So, let's go, Miho." Anzu said and left the room with Miho.

"See you!" Miho called and ran out the class room to catch up with Anzu.

"H-huh? Miho-Chan?" Honda asked.

"So, Miho has become her fellow 'date for hire'? What a horrible world it is becoming." Jounouchi commented once the girls had left.

"J-Jounouchi! You bastard! Miho-Chan wouldn't do that! Take that back! Or else, I will cut your guts out here!" Honda yelled in defence.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, that's pretty rude." Yuugi said in disapproval.

"It's something very serious Jounouchi-Kun! You may think it's something to joke about and that it'll make you seem cool! But there's nothing more sick then joking about a girl's virginity!" Yogure yelled in defence. And if he continued to joke about it like this, Yogure was going to kill him.

"You guys are naïve. Didn't you know? Which lunch bentou did you think Anzu bought today? It's the top level stamina bentou! Can you believe it!? The Stami-Ben that we've never eaten once before! In other words, she must have money!" Jounouchi told them.

Yogure couldn't believe it!

"Impossible! I'll admit it's suspicious, but I know that girl and if she does have the money for that, then she didn't get it by dating some old rich perv!" Yogure yelled.

There was no way she was going to believe this bullshit! Sure, Anzu's family weren't the richest and would never have been able to afford the Stami-Ben, but Yogure knew her childhood friend wasn't a slut who'd do anything just to get her hands on some money. Anzu was prideful, confident and determined. You wouldn't catch her dead doing something as sick as that.

"I'm outta here!" Yogure yelled and slammed the door behind her.

~The next day in the morning, Kame Game, at the breakfast table~

Yogure, Yuugi and Solomon were eating quietly as they listened to the radio.

"_Further, the Marie Antonette necklace that was stolen, was an imitation… There were also 30 jewels missing. The authorities think that Tasaki Tetsu was behind this, who's location is currently unknown._" The reporter told everyone.

"_Dumb Ass! Why don't they focus on the other criminal instead?! He's the more dangerous of the two. Even if he isn't the one with the pistol._" Yogure thought in rage.

"Well I'm done. See you when I come home Grandpa!" Yogure said, swung her school bag other her back and ran out the door.

~After the school day was over~

"Done! Hey Honda, been a whole since we played basketball." Jounouchi called to his friend.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy today. Hey, let's go, Miho-Chan." Honda said politely.

"Okay." Miho said.

And just like that, Miho, Anzu and Honda were walking down the corridors together.

"Hey… You're not going to say that Honda-Kun is also dating for money too, are you?" Yuugi asked his friend.

If he did, Yogure was gonna lose it.

"No! That's impossible! He might be seeing a rich old lady. Obviously." Jounouchi said and sweat-dropped.

"Oh for the love of Ra! Can't you think more seriously!?" Yogure questioned.

"Those 3 have been acting strangely." Yuugi pointed out.

Jounouchi sweat-dropped.

"That's it! We are going to fallow them and find out just what is going on!" Yogure yelled, grabbed the boys' jackets and dragged them out of the class room.

The twins and friend staked the 2 girls and boy for at least 30 minutes. Until finally…

"This is…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"Burger World!?" Yogure questioned.

"Why!?" Yuugi questioned.

In-front of them was a red and yellow restraint, with a huge burger wearing yellow gloves and a chef's hat. And the sign at the front read "Burger World".

Now Yogure knew what was going on.

They walked over to the doors that opened…

"Welcome! Welcome To Burger World…"

And came face-to-face with Honda, Anzu and Miho.

The girls were wearing yellow ribbons in their hair, light-green sleeveless shirts, yellow ties, dark-blue belts, dark-green skirts and green shoes that covered their ankles.

While Honda was wearing a long-sleeved light-green t-shirt, a red bow-tie, dark-green jeans and black shoes.

It was a stand off. No one spoke. Until…

"Anzu." Yuugi said in a little disbelief.

The 3 working teens turned away.

"Y-you guys! What are you doing here?!" Jounouchi asked in shock.

"Hey, say something!" Jounouchi told them.

"Wh-what are you saying?! Can't you tell!? It's a part time job! Look as we sweat beautifully at work." Honda yelled at them, turned around to face them and sweat-dropped.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Jounouchi asked his friend.

"And you're the one that acts so high and mighty, too…" Yogure remarked dryly.

"Don't speak of it Jounouchi, Yogure-Chan! I also, I also was troubled… I thought of the meaning… However…" Honda said and started to cry.

"But… Miho wants so many things." Miho said and pointed to herself as Honda nodded.

Jounouchi, Yuugi and Yogure just sweat-dropped.

"Hey, hey, you guys."

The gang turned their heads to see a man with white skin, pinkish-red hair and grey eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Honda and had a kind smile, but Yogure felt something was off about this guy. He was Anzu's, Miho's and Honda's boss.

"They're costumers right? Hurry and lead them to their seats." The boss said and turned away while Anzu showed them to their table.

"H-hey, Jounouchi-Kun. I think coming here embarrassed them. Anzu seems mad…" Yuugi said with concern and worry in his voice.

"Ha! Serves her right. Their fault for keeping this secret." Jounouchi said broadly.

He couldn't believe that his best friend couldn't trust him with this secret. And that upset Jounouchi, so he pretended he was angry instead.

"_But, she's so cute… Anzu in her costume…_" Yuugi thought with a blush.

Yogure had heard Yuugi's thoughts and was trying with every **single** muscle in her body not to laugh.

~30 minutes later~

"Thanks for waiting." Anzu said with fake happiness.

"Anzu." Yuugi was going to continue, but Anzu started.

"At this restaurant, let me put plenty of ketchup on your burger." Anzu said with a cruel smile and squirted it all over the boys' burgers, but left Yogure's untouched.

Anzu knew she could trust Yogure, she just had to make sure the boys got the message.

"I won't forgive you if you blab." Was written on the burgers.

"Anzu…" Yuugi trailed off as he and Jounouchi looked at the ruined burgers.

Anzu put her left hand on her hip and started to walk away.

"Anzu, hey you!" Jounouchi called.

"Well, now that you know about my job, I won't keep this hidden any-more." Anzu said, then turned and smiled at her friends.

"I'm saving money, when I graduate, I'm going to America." She told them.

"America?" The boys asked.

"I'm going to study dance in New York. It's my dream. You better not laugh." Anzu warned and winked at the boys.

"I won't laugh! Right, Jounouchi-Kun?" Yuugi asked with a goofy smile and stupid blush on his face.

Oh, one more blush and Yogure was gonna burst.

"Yeah! Relax Anzu! We're not going to blab. If I do blab, I'll by 10,000 of these burgers." Jounouchi reassured her.

The twins smile and Anzu felt something she hadn't felt in a while. That she was safe.

"But you know, how can this shop sell hamburgers with nothing but ketchup? What a cruel shop." Jounouchi joked.

"Relax, it's on me." Anzu called and walked away to tent to the other customers.

The boys and girl smiled.

"_I knew we'd get her back._" Yogure thought, knowing that Anzu was officially their friend again.

After a couple of minutes of silently eating, Jounouchi noticed something.

"Hey! Look Yuugi, Yogure! Something appears to be happening." Jounouchi told them and pointed to the door.

At the entrance stud, Anzu, Miho, Honda, the boss and a man. He was wearing light-brown trousers, a jacket and looked like a detective.

The boss lead his employs and the detective out of sight, so Yogure decided to fallow them.

"No way! Escaped convict!?" Yogure heard Miho yell in fright.

Smack!

Someone covered Miho's mouth with their hand. It had to be Anzu.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" A male voice asked. It wasn't Honda's, so it was the boss's.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning." Another male voice said. It was definitely the detective.

Yogure was done just listening. She looked inside with Yuugi and Jounouchi, who just joined her, and saw Anzu's hand wasn't covering Miho's mouth any-more and the men looked scared.

"This seems to be the focal points of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area." The detective told them.

"Um-umm… What does the culprit look like?" The boss asked.

But something was telling Yogure, that he already knew.

The detective held up a picture of a man with tanned skin, blue hair with yellow spikes and brown eyes. It was Tetsu the hedgehog.

The gang looked out at the costumers, suspiciously.

"Seems he's not here." Jounouchi analysed.

"I heard he's a master of disguise." Yogure told them and the detective nodded.

"It's rare to see him out of disguise." The detective told them.

"Alright, we'll check each one." Jounouchi said.

"No that would be bad. He's got a pistol, you moron!" Yogure hissed at Jounouchi.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" The boss asked.

"3 days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton, that might have left a mark." The detective told them, as they imagined it happening I their heads.

"If so… Let's use that." Anzu said and pointed to a basket of toy cars.

Yogure tipped the basket when no one was looking and the cars went everywhere.

"Excuses me!" Anzu called as she, Jounouchi, Honda and Yogure made it look like they were picking up the toy cars, when they were checking everyone's legs.

"My heart is pounding just watching!" Miho whispered to Yuugi.

"Wow… Everyone's so brave." Yuugi commented.

"Mr. Customer, please do not put your legs on the table." Anzu asked a large customer who was smoking and wearing a suit.

"_Nothing. It's not this man._" Anzu thought.

"What are you doing, you bitch!?" The customer yelled.

"S-sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation." The boss apologised.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" The customer yelled.

"What are we thinking? What are **you** think!? Calling Anzu-Chan a bitch! You're lucky you're not dead, _pall_!" Yogure yelled at him.

People could call her names and mess with Yogure as much as they liked, but if they messed with her friends, they're as good as dead.

Then the detective came over and showed the man his I.D.

"Police!?" The customer yelled in shock.

"Excuse me, everyone. It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him." The detective called.

"H-hey, what's the meaning of this?!" A woman asked with a stern look on her face.

"Escaped convict?" A bald man asked.

"Sounds interesting!" A man with blonde hair, sun-glasses and a pink jacket laughed.

"Are you sure you're not mistake? Anyway this town's police are out of it. You lost the convict that escaped before, too." A man with a light-brown jumper and glasses commented.

"That… Is true." The detective said shamefully.

"Mr. Cop, is there no other clue about the culprit?" Jounouchi asked, since no one had a bruise on their leg.

"Yeah… In prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs." The detective told them.

Anzu had an idea.

"Allergy to eggs? Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away. Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." Anzu yelled loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to heir.

Yogure grinned. She knew that wasn't true. Anzu, that girl, could be a very devious girl at times. That's one of the things Yogure loved about her.

Then, the man with blonde hair, sun-glasses and jacket started to sway and look a little ill. Yogure and the detective noticed and walked over.

"What's wrong?" The detective asked.

"You don't look to well." Yogure said with a very convincing concerned look on her face.

"Shut up! Move!" The man yelled and tried to run past the detective, but wasn't quick enough. His hat, wig and sun-glasses fell off his head to reveal Tasaki Tetsu.

"Tasaki Tetsu, you're under arrest." The detective yelled.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs," Tetsu cried like a baby.

"Fool. It was a lie." Anzu and Yogure said in perfect sink.

"What!?" Tetsu demanded.

"Our burger is 100% wheat flour." Anzu explained as Yogure burst out laughing.

"Shit!" Tetsu yelled and charged at Anzu, she got out of the way and instead the boss, Tetsu and the detective were on the floor.

"This is the bruise on the calf!? What's going on!? Anyway, no cop hit me…" Tetsu question as he looked at the leg he was holding.

"Oh no!" Yogure yelled as something clicked in her head.

"Wait… If there were a criminal besides myself… So that must mean, this is the culprit! It's this man!" Tetsu realised.

"Jerk!" The detective yelled and pulled Tetsu off the person, but Tetsu was holding onto his light-green shirt. And ripped it off.

"This… This tattoo!" Tetsu said in disbelief. It was a spider tattoo.

"The yellow spider, Jirou!" Tetsu yelled.

"Everybody get out of here!" Yogure yelled.

The boss got up off the floor, grabbed Tetsu's pistol and then ran at Anzu and Yogure.

"Anzu!" Yogure yelled and pushed her friend to the floor, but Jirou got Yogure instead!

He covered her mouth and pointed the pistol at her head.

"If you move, she's dead." Jirou warned.

"You're…" Jounouchi questioned.

"The yellow spider, Jirou?" The detective asked

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town. Tetsu the hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to this restaurant. Even in disguise, I could recognize you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stool the jewels!" Jirou said with an evil smirk.

"That's right! Both times before my robberies I ate hamburgers here! He took advantage of my habit?! My burger!" Tetsu yelled dramatically.

Yogure had enough of this. She lifted her leg up and kicked Jirou's stomach. Jirou toppeled over in pain, lost his grip and Yogure broke free.

"You bitch!" Jirou spat as he held his stomach.

Then he charged at Yogure, but before she could go to punch Jirou…

"Yogure!"

Anzu pushed her friend out of the way and was grabbed instead.

"Anzu!" The twins yelled.

Jirou had the pistol pointed at her head and his hand was covering her mouth.

"Everyone get down!" Jirou demanded.

No one had a choice. Yogure was with Honda and Jounouchi under the table. The detective forced Tetsu on his knees, so they were blocking Yogure's vision. While, Miho and Yuugi were on the floor with no cover at all.

Yogure knew her eyes were useless, so she closed them and used her ears instead.

"Anzu." Yuugi whispered.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. Look." Jirou said smugly.

"_He must have blindfolded Anzu._" Yogure thought. Jirou was _so_ gonna die if Yogure ever get's her hands on him.

PANT! PANT!

"_Anzu is still breathing, but very heavily. She's scared._" Yogure thought.

"Anzu!" A voice called.

"_Yuugi-Kun!_"

"Shit! That bastard!" A pissed off male spat.

"_Jounouchi-Kun!_"

STEP! STEP! STEP! PLONCK!

"_They're sitting down._"

"So… Someone bring me what I demand. You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." Jirou hollered.

"_Nii-San!_"

"The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves get's this…" Jirou laughed.

BANG!

"Shit!"

"_Honda-Kun!_"

"First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quite all my old hobbies. I had quite drinking and smoking…" Jirou ordered.

"_Well yip-yippy for you, ass hole!_"

"However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Jirou said sinisterly.

"_Yeah, yeah! Write a bock, you'll sell 1,000,000s._"

STEP! STEP! STEP!

"Yuugi! Yuugi, right? Stay away!"

"_That's Anzu!_"

"Shut up!"

SMACK!

"Anzu!" The twins yelled.

Silence!

"_No…_" Yogure thought in fear.

"Those who manhandle my precious Anzu will suffer. However, I feel like letting chance decide that."

"_Yuugi? No way. This voice is way too confident to be Yuugi's. Then, who's is it?_" Yogure questioned.

PLONCK!

"_The bottle is on the table now._"

"I brought it just as you wished."

"_Wished? Could it really be Yuugi?_"

STEP! STEP! PLONCK!

"_The confident guy has sat down across from Jirou._"

"Hey, you, who said you could stay?!"

"_Oh, Jirou seems pissed._"

"What? I just thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"_Whoa! He's sure got guts! I wish I could see what's going on._"

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit. In the past I use to gamble non-stop."

"_Well let's see, or should I say __**hear**__, if you still got it._"

"However, it will be no ordinary game. It's the Yami No Game, a game where your life is at stack."

"_Yami No Game?_"

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?"

"_My thoughts exactly._"

"Rule… Just one."

"_Just one!? What kind of game is this?_"

"And that is, of these 10 fingers… All are not to move but the one you pick. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So, which finger do you choose?"

"_Jirou is definitely going to choose the trigger finger._"

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger."

"_Of course._"

"Okay. Then I choose this finger."

"_Which one did he choose?_"

POUR! POUR! POUR!

"_Jirou has started poring the alcohol._"

"After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger."

"_What!? Does this guy __**want**__ to die!?_"

"So… Let's go! Game Start!"

(Laughing)

"One second and it's game over!"

CLICK!

"_The confident guy choose his thumb to control the lighter!_"

"That's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

INHALE! EXHALE!

"_Just what is he planning?_"

"This lighter… You can have it back. I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senoworlf. 99% alcohol."

"_The pouring hasn't stopped. Jirou is drenched in that stuff! He can't move without the lighter setting him on fire! This confident guy… He's awesome!_"

"I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter. Let's go, Anzu."

"_Wait, he knows her name? Just who is this guy!?_"

"At this rate… Shit! That's right, if I do this…"

PLONCK!

CLICK!

"_The gun's on the table and the lighter has been closed. Jirou is breaking the rules!_"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules."

"_Same here._"

"What!? What's that eye on his forehead?!"

"_He's got what!?_"

"The Yami No Game reveals the true nature of humans."

"_Wait. So he's not human!? Just what the hell is going on!?_"

"For breaking the rules, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!"

"_I don't think it's made up bullshit, Jirou._"

"The door of darkness has opened."

BANG!

"_!?_"

"Someone! Someone! Hurry… This fire… Please put it out!"

"What!?" Yogure asked and looked around.

Everyone was safe. Jirou was blabbing about being on fire like a lunatic. Yuugi was with Miho and Anzu. And Yogure was still with Honda and Jounouchi.

"Yuugi! Anzu!" Yogure yelled.

"Yogure!" Anzu and Yuugi cheered and had a group hug with all 3 of them crying.

~The next day~

Anzu quite work, so she could spend more time with her friends. Miho and Honda were still at it in a beef-joint this time. Tetsu and Jirou were in a much safer jail. But one question was still on Yogure's mind.

"_Who was that guy who saved Anzu?_"

**To be continued**


	3. It has Come! The Strongest Monster!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 3: It has Come! The Strongest Monster!**

_Hi everyone. You-know-who is giving another update._

_I heard that some rich brat is going to be transferring to this school today. I don't know the guy's name, but I don't think I'll get along with him. Or her. It could be a girl._

_But anyway, I think it's safe to say that Miho is officially a member of the team. So now we're 6 strong with me, Yuugi, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu and Miho._

_I still don't know who that guy from before is, but I won't give up! Don't get me wrong people. I'm not in love with him, I just want answers and I want them now!_

_Also, I wonder… What's next in this crazy adventure? Let's stop blabbing and start listening then._

"Duel Monsters?" Jounouchi asked after Yuugi showed him a card.

Right now, everyone was in the class room and had started a conversation about card games, then Yogure mentioned Duel Monsters and Yuugi started showing off some of the cards in the game.

Yuugi nodded.

"Yeah. It became popular when I was in 3rd grade. It started to become popular in other schools, too." Yogure told them.

Miho gasped.

"Pretty!" She gushed.

"There are thousands of types!" Yuugi told them.

"That many?" Anzu questioned.

"So… How do you play?" Jounouchi asked.

"This is a card battle game. Look! The defence and attach points are written right? Further, you fight your opponent's cards on a field." Yuugi explained and showed them a sheet of paper with a sand area, mud area, mouthing rang, lake zone, volcano, forest, village and grassland.

"Seems fun." Anzu hummed.

"Really!?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't like these kinds of childish games." Jounouchi said smugly and leaned-back in his cheer.

There was a chuckle. It was Honda. And he was wearing a white sash that read in black ink: Strong beautification week.

"You don't mean 'childish game'… You mean 'game where you use your head'!" Honda teased. Yogure laughed.

"Good one Honda-Kun!" She complimented.

"Honda… What's that mean!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"As you heard, no secret meanings here." Honda said gleefully.

"You bastard!" Jounouchi yelled.

"By the way, what's with the get up?" Anzu asked.

"This? These cards are popular right now right? With such a collection item… There will be those who'll obtain rare cards with unjust means." Honda concluded.

"Really, over theses cards?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. There are people in America who come here just to buy one card. Grandpa is also a maniac when it comes to Duel Monsters." Yuugi confirmed.

"That's it! I, as a part of Strong Beautification Week, will prevent illegal cards!" Honda yelled.

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'beautification' person's job, right?" Jounouchi asked teasingly.

"Humph. A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty… The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beautification member's mission! However… There are few destined for this… No… I am the only one! So I set up Strong Beautification week to fight that… With this, the whole nation-" Honda said with pride but was interrupted.

"Right, right! Mind if I interrupt?" The teacher called. Honda stopped blabbing and sat down in his seat.

"Today let's begin by introducing a transfer student." The teacher said.

"I wonder what kind of kid it'll be like?" Yuugi asked.

"If it's some snot-nosed-rich-kid, I'll hate them." Yogure commented and she crossed her arms and made a 'humph' sound.

Yuugi giggled at his sister.

"I hope it's a kid who likes games." Yuugi whispered to himself.

"Please come in." The teacher said as someone walked in. It was a boy in a white suit, had light skin, hazel eyes and green hair.

"He's Kaiba Seto-Kun." The teacher told them.

"Kaiba… You mean that… From the top class amusement industry, Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, he's the heir." Jounouchi confirmed.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba said with a kind smile.

Kaiba looked at the door and nodded.

Then, a girl ran over to Kaiba and hid behind him. She was wearing a uniform similar to Kaiba's, only it was a skirt with tights instead of jeans, had light skin, white hair and blue eyes.

Kaiba chuckled.

"And this is Kisara-Chan. A close friend of mine." Kaiba told the class as everyone looked at the shy girl behind him. Kisara lifted her head a little, to look over Kaiba's shoulder.

"Um…. Hi." Kisara said and ducked back down.

"Wonderful." Anzu gushed.

"A rich, spoilt brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi and Yogure remarked.

"Ah! There's a place next to Yuugi-Kun and Yogure-Chan." The teacher said as they raised their hands.

"Hey!" Yuugi called.

Then Kaiba noticed a card on the floor.

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" Kaiba asked.

"Thanks. Are you into games?" Yuugi asked and took the card from Kaiba.

"Yeah! I love them!" Kaiba smiled.

Kisara and Yogure looked at their friend/brother.

"It's nice to see those two are getting along." Kisara said shyly.

"Yeah it is. I'm Yogure!" Yogure smiled and extended her hand to Kisara.

Kisara was a little timid at first, but soon was shacking hands with Yogure.

~After school~

DING DONG DING!

The gang were waiting out-side the school, ready to wave Kaiba and Kisara good-bye.

"See you Yuugi-Kun." Kaiba said with a polite smile.

"Bye Yogure-Chan." Kisara called.

"We'll be waiting, so definitely come." Kaiba reminded them.

"We're definitely going." Yuugi cheered.

"I can't wait!" Yogure gushed.

And just like that, they drove away.

"What a great car!" Miho gushed.

"Hey Yuugi, Yogure. You're getting along already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah! Kisara is a really good singer and collects albums from all over the world and can play any interment." Yogure told her friend.

"And Kaiba-Kun is going to show me his collection of cards." Yuugi smiled.

"Kaiba-Kun's house?! Miho want to go too!" Miho squealed.

"Let's all go! I'm sure they'd be pleased!" Yogure suggested.

"I'm sure looking forward to it!" Yuugi said in glee.

~After a hour~

"Hey! Isn't there a law against an individual having such a large house!?" Jounouchi yelled in surprise.

The garden was twice the size of the school grounds, the house looked 3 times the size and had 3 flours!

"Of course not!" Anzu told him.

Then Honda and Miho pulled up on the boy's bike.

"Not taxi right?" Anzu asked.

"Hello everyone. Glad you made it. Please come in." Kaiba said over the intercom.

Then the gates unlocked and everyone walked inside.

"Wow!" Yuugi said in surprise at how big the house was.

The doors opened and at the entrance stud 4 meads and Kaiba and Kisara.

"Everyone came?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah! I hope it's okay." Yogure said sincerely.

"I'm so pleased!" Kaiba said in glee.

Then, Kaiba and Kisara started the tore.

"What an amazing mansion!" Yuugi admired.

"It's no big deal." Kaiba said modestly.

"Yeah! Just wait till you see his card collection!" Kisara smiled.

"If this is 'no big deal' then what would mine be?!" Jounouchi growled in offence.

"Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly." Honda teased.

Jounouchi then grabbed Honda's coaler.

"Honda! You saying that hella pisses me off!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Oh please, stop fighting. I don't like fights unless it's Duel Monsters." Kisara begged.

"Yeah you guys! Stop it right now!" Yogure yelled at them. They coward in fear behind Anzu for protection.

"It's all right. It's more fun if it's lively." Kaiba smiled.

"You guys can make it as lively as you like, just don't hurt each other." Kisara said and continued to walk with the others behind her.

"That polished pig... I dislike him more and more." Jounouchi said in hate.

"Really?" Honda asked.

"He's rich but not snobby. Seems like a good guy." Honda complimented.

They continued to walk down the hall until they came to a room.

"Come, Yuugi-Kun. This is my card collection." Kaiba said as he opened the door.

"Wow!" The twins said in awe.

They had never seen so many Duel Monsters cards in their life.

"What are those?" Anzu asked.

"It's from when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." Kaiba said as he looked at his trophies.

"Won!?" All the guests asked.

"Give it up. He's way above you." Honda said as he put his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. Miho walked over to Kaiba.

"Kaiba-Kun! Instead of the cards… Tell us about your amusement parks!" Miho gushed.

"Miho-Chan, I have some tickets." Honda said to get her attention.

"I'm make a reservation for you at an amusement park." Kaiba offered. Miho giggled and hugged Kaiba.

"You're the best!" Miho gushed. Kisara chuckled and hugged her friend.

"That he is!" Kisara smiled and laughed.

Meanwhile, Honda was glaring in jealousy at Kaiba.

"Kaiba… I can't stand him!" Honda growled.

"That's right Yuugi-Kun. I bet you have some rare cards." Kaiba implied.

"I don't have any." Yuugi said with his hands behind his head.

Then, something clicked in Kisara's head.

"Yogure-Chan, would you like to see my albums now?" Kisara asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Yogure said with a wink.

"I'll see you guys later!" Yogure called and ran out the room with Kisara.

"So, Kisara-Chan, who's your favourite singer?" Yogure asked.

"I don't know. I like a lot of different singers and bands. But I guess, I would have to say my favourite singer is Avril Lavigne and my favourite band is Nickelback." Kisara thought out-loud.

"Hey! Those are my favourites, too!" Yogure cheered in glee.

"Really?! What about their songs!?" Kisara asked, feeling exited.

"If you were asking about favourite songs? I'd say Here's To Never Growing Up and Gotta Be Somebody." Yogure answered.

"Same here! What about personal songs!? Do any of their songs have a special meaning or do you think the words fit you?" Kisara asked in excitement.

"Well that depends. At what time in my life would you like to know about?" Yogure asked with a grin.

"All of it!" The white-haired girl yelled in glee.

"Well, when I was only a kid, I think I Miss You/Slipped Away fits that one. For a month when I was 6, it turned to Smile, but then it went back to I Miss You/Slipped away." Yogure said with a sad smile on her face, hoping Kisara wasn't going to say what she thought she was going to say.

"Well, I have to say it was the same songs with me, Smile just lasted longer." Kisara said as she looked at the ground.

"I was afraid you would say that. May as well share our experiences, huh?" Yogure said.

"Okay. I was an orphan all my life. I had no idea where or who my parents were. I thought that without them, I was gonna die. One day, when I was 8, two new guys came. It was Seto-Kun and his little brother Mokuba-Kun. They were the first people who ever understood me, they were my first true friends. After a year in the orphanage, a man came to show the paparazzi he had a good heart, but his heart was anything but good. Seto-Kun knew this man was our ticket out of there, so he challenged him to a game of chess and won. The man adopted Seto-Kun and Mokuba-Kun and let me visit everyday, sometimes even had a sleep over. But I didn't get to see Seto-Kun for a while. But when I did, he was so tired, he passed-out after only saying hello. I then realised that the man that adopted Seto-Kun, was the man that was almost killing him. And I couldn't stop him. Slowly, Seto-Kun's heart was being covered by a black mist. And the Seto-Kun I use to know had gone." Kisara explained.

"Let me guess. The man that adopted Seto-Kun was Mr. Kaiba himself?" Yogure asked.

Kisara nodded her head.

"Well, it's my turn then. When me and Yuugi were 2, our parents died in a fire. We both turned mute for 3 months strait. When we decided to talk again, our Grandpa said that we didn't have to go to school, that he could home-school us. But me nor Yuugi were gonna have that. 2 years later we, went to school and met Anzu, she loved to play games, so there was an instant bond between Yuugi and her. I didn't bond that much with Anzu to tell the truth. I was afraid that if I let people in, they would get hurt, so I kept everyone, but Yuugi and Grandpa, out. One day, when I was 5, I was being chased by some punks who were trying to rape me. I thought I was a goner, until a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a building. The thugs kept running and I was going to say thanks, but my saviour had disappeared. A year later, I found my saviour, but it turned out, he was a new transfer student. He remembered me and we became friends in 2 seconds flat. But after a month, he left without even saying goodbye. With him gone, I went to mute again. But after I discovered, Avril Lavigne and Nickelback, I talked again. But secretly I still miss him and I'm still broken by it." Yogure said as a tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry." Kisara said.

"Don't be sorry. You had it rougher then I ever did." Yogure said as she wiped away her tear.

"But at least I had Mokuba-Kun and Seto-Kun to relay on. You were alone." Kisara told her and hugged her new sister in spirit.

Yogure hugged her back.

Then, someone started singing.

"_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_"

"Huh?" Yogure asked.

"Moky-Kun!" Kisara said in surprise.

In-front of the two girls was a boy who looked like he was in elementary school. He had long dark-green hair, dark skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple robe that completely covered his body, but Yogure could see he was wearing some slippers.

"Yogure-Chan, meet Mokuba-Kun. Or Moky-Kun to me." Kisara giggled.

"So what were you crying about?" Mokuba asked.

"Nothing little buddy. Just sharing some memories with Kisara-Chan." Yogure smiled.

~An hour later~

Kisara and Yogure were in a limo that was taking them to the Kame Game shop.

"Thanks for the lift, Kisara-Chan. Sorry you didn't get to show me all your music." Yogure said as she got out the car.

"It's okay. Oh and here." Kisara said and pulled something out of her pocket.

Yogure took it from her hand and saw an E-mail address.

"I was hoping we could stay in touch." Kisara said with a small blush on her face.

"Of course! I'll send you an E-mail everyday! Bye!" Yogure called to the limo.

"Wait! Could I come in?" Kisara asked.

"Of course! But just to warn you, my Grandpa can be a bit of a perv at time." Yogure said as the two girls laughed and walked into the Game shop.

They heard laughing.

"My best card?!" Solomon asked.

"Hi-ya! Grampus!" Yogure greeted.

"Yogure there you are! Oh and who's your friend?" Solomon asked.

"This is Kisara-Chan! Kisara-Chan this is Grandpa!" Yogure introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kisara said with a nod and shook hands with the elderly man.

"Like wise." Solomon said.

"Anyway, Grandpa, please, can you show it?" Yuugi asked innocently.

"Please, definitely show it!" Kaiba begged.

Solomon laughed and smiled.

"Looks like I've got no choice! It's be a moment." He grinned. Solomon bent down and started looking.

"Yogure-Chan, he doesn't seem like that mush of a perv." Kisara whispered.

"Just wait till I tell you about what he said to Anzu-Chan." Yogure whispered back.

"Here it is." Solomon declared with a card in his hand.

It had a picture of a white dragon with blue eyes and the ATT points read 3000 while the DEF points were 2500.

"What!? I thought it'd have diamonds or jewels attached to it!" Miho gasped, in surprise.

"It's no different from the others." Jounouchi remarked.

"Right." Honda said.

"You guys don't get it, do you." Solomon sighed.

"Guys! That's one of the rarest cards in the game. The Blue Eyes White Dragon! It's so powerful, that it's production was cancelled. Maniacs would droll at this super rare card. There's only 4 in the whole world!" Yogure gasped.

"Saying it that way makes it seem more moving." Anzu analysed.

Honda slammed his hand on the counter.

"Grandpa! This kind of card is the most dangerous! As a beautification member, I must warn you! Please turn it over for safekeeping!" Honda yelled.

"Why would a beautification member care?" Solomon asked in glee.

Honda sweat-dropped.

"True." Honda admitted.

"Grandpa! Th-that Blue Eyes White Dragon… Please take all these cards in a trade for it!" Kaiba begged. He then opened up a trunk filled to the brim with rare cards.

The boys and Yogure gasped.

"Amazing!" Jounouchi yelled.

"No." Solomon said bluntly.

The boys and Yogure gasped again.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi yelled.

"There's no way…" Kaiba said in shock.

Solomon laughed.

"Kaiba-Kun right? I understand how you feel, but… I'm not keeping this card because it's rare… This card is something given to me from a good friend in America. It's a treasure filled with memories. There is no way I can part with it." Solomon said as he looked at a picture of him with a man that was wearing a dark-green jacket and had blonde hair.

Kaiba looked angry. Kisara didn't like where this was going.

"Plus, truly precious treasures have your heart in them. This card too. That's why, Kaiba-Kun too… You should cherish each card in your trunk." Solomon advised.

Yogure giggled.

"And that, people, is why I love him so much." Yogure said with a grin and hugged her grandfather.

"You're right. I was mistaken." Kaiba smiled and closed the trunk.

Everybody watched him walk out the game shop, with Kisara.

"Grandpa, you said something great!" Jounouchi praised.

"I see you in a new light!" Miho gushed and hugged him.

~The next day, at school~

"Take your cards from the pile one by one." Yuugi instructed.

Jounouchi and Honda were having a Duel Monsters match, with Yuugi as the referee to explain the rules.

"Then I'll start. Zombie. ATT points 800. Of course I place it in the graveyard field." Honda told them.

"I'm next. Dark Dragon! ATT points 1500! Alright! I win!" Jounouchi cheered.

"I lost." Honda grumbled.

"Nope! Honda-Kun wins!" Yuugi smiled.

"Why!?" Both boys asked.

"It's true. Zombie's ATT and DEF points are weaker then the Dark Dragon. But it's field is the graveyard. Zombie's power is doubled. Pick the right field and your cards ATT points go up." Yogure explained.

"Shit!" Jounouchi yelled in spite.

"My cards have the beautification's heart within them." Honda boosted.

"A beautification like you in a zombie would be pretty dirty." Jounouchi pointed out.

"Don't be a poor loser." Honda chuckled.

Then, Miho and Anzu walked in.

"Good morning!" They called to their friends.

"Jounouchi-Kun and Honda-Kun have started Duel Monsters, too?" Miho asked.

"Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba-Kun." Anzu told her friend.

"That's **this** guy! What!?" Jounouchi and Honda yelled and pointed to each other.

"Good morning, Yuugi-Kun." Kaiba greeted, surprising everyone.

"Hi Yogure-Chan!" Kisara cheered as she popped her head out from behind Kaiba.

"Kaiba-Kun." Yuugi greeted.

"Kisara-Chan!" Yogure cheered and ran over to give the white-haired girl a hug.

"By the way, about the phone call last night…" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah!" Yuugi nodded and started looking in his bag for something.

"What are you talking about Kaiba-Kun?" Yogure asked.

"Last night, Seto-Kun called Yuugi-Kun and asked if he could bring the Blue Eyes White Dragon to school." Kisara explained.

"I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day." Yuugi told them.

"Thank you! I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards." Kaiba said, looking like he was on edge.

"Here! Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yuugi said as he pulled the card out of his bag and handed it to Kaiba.

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba praised. Then reached into his pocket, but this went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Why does the Blue Eyes mean so much to him?" Yogure asked.

"I don't know." Kisara said truthfully.

"Thanks!" Kaiba said as he handed the card back to Yuugi, but dropped it.

"Sorry!" Kaiba apologized and went to pick it up.

"Here!" Kaiba said and handed it back.

Honda, Jounouchi and Yogure notice something about the card. Something strange.

"This card… It only shines when the rightful owner has it." Kaiba quoted.

~Later that day~

Yuugi had to walk home alone since Yogure said she had to do something for the teachers. But that had been a lie. Yogure and the boys knew it wasn't the real card that Kaiba had given Yuugi, but Yogure didn't want Yuugi to get hurt, so she told him to just go home.

Now, Yogure, Honda, Jounouchi and Kisara were on the school ruff with Kaiba.

"Calling me out here… What do you want?" Kaiba asked, no longer smiling.

"Don't play dumb, Kaiba." Jounouchi said with his hands in his pockets.

"We know!" Yogure yelled at him.

"You switched cards with Yuugi!" Honda yelled as-a-matter-of-fact and pointed at the green-haired boy.

Kaiba chuckled.

"How mean. There's no way I'd do that. That'd be stealing." Kaiba said calmly.

"And that's exactly what you did Seto-Kun." Kisara said in disapproval.

She couldn't believe it! This was the 5th school Seto had gone to and Kisara was hoping that, if he'd had some true friends, he'd stop stealing cards. She thought that Yuugi was that true friend that was going to stop Seto! She thought she could finally make a true friend of her own, without having to worry about Seto stealing their cards. But that just wasn't meant to be.

Lucky for her, Yogure understood that Kisara wasn't helping Seto steal the cards and asked if they could still be friends. Kisara couldn't believe that either! She had never met someone that didn't judge her for what Seto had done. Until now. It was nothing short of a miracle. And Kisara was going to help her new friend, Miracle-Chan, get that card back. Even if she had to fight for it.

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust, you can't fool me!" Honda protested.

"If you're smart, you'll be quiet and return it!" Yogure threatened once she was over the shock of Kisara's attitude change.

Sure, Yogure hadn't known the white-haired girl that long, but she always acted so shy, polite, quiet and a little passive. Yogure was quite surprised to see this side of her friend, Gentle Dragon-Chan. That nickname came from the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Kisara's colures were the same as the card's, so Yogure called her Gentle Dragon-Chan.

"There's no way he's smart! I couldn't stand him from the beginning!" Jounouchi hissed and grabbed Kaiba by the colour of his shirt.

"You'll regret it." Kaiba warned, mockingly.

"You punk!" Jounouchi yelled and went to punch Kaiba, but someone stopped him.

It was one of Kaiba's bodyguards, who then punched Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi!" Honda and Yogure yelled as they ran over to their friend.

"Are you okay?" Kisara asked Miracle-Chan's friend.

"You bastard!" Honda spat.

Kaiba laughed.

"I hope you don't think badly of me. Their job is to protect the next president, me." Kaiba said with a twisted smile.

"Shit!" Yogure cursed.

Then the bodyguards moved in for the kill. No mercy was shown, for they were attempting to hurt Kisara, too. Yogure used her body to protect her, but was beaten into unconsciousness.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Honda-Kun! Yogure-Chan! Kisara-Chan!"

"_That voice… Yuugi?_" Yogure thought and forced her eyes open.

In-front of her, was Yuugi on his own at the door. To her left, were Honda and Jounouchi, badly wounded and to her right, was the worst thing of all. The unconscious Kisara, badly wounded.

"Yuugi." Yogure called weakly.

"Please listen, Yuugi-Kun. These 4 made an unbelievable false accusation!" Kaiba said in shock.

"Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Yuugi asked.

Kaiba gasped.

"I noticed. But… I thought you'd reconsider and would return it. You also love games. But it seems I'm wrong. Give it back! You have that card right!? That card is so important to my Grandpa!" Yuugi yelled. The heartbroken look he had was making Yogure tear up.

Then Yuugi walked over to Kaiba and grabbed his arms.

"That card is my Grandpa's heart! Please give it back!" Yuugi begged.

"Filthy hands… Do not touch me!" Kaiba yelled and hit Yuugi to the ground with his school briefcase.

"Kaiba-Kun." Yuugi gasped.

"A card is a heart?! Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Grandpa this… Games are not hearts! You have to have the tenacity to win by any means!" Kaiba yelled in out rage as he looked down on Yuugi.

"I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!" Kaiba finished and walked away.

"Kaiba…" Yuugi was going to chase after him, but one of the bodyguards stopped him.

"It's no use, boy." One taunted.

PUNCH!

"Ugh!"

"Yogure!"

She fell to the ground, clenched her stomach and lost consciousness.

~Later~

After Yogure awoke, she, Honda, Jounouchi and Kisara saw that the bodyguards were badly beaten and unconscious.

"What!?" They all questioned.

"Did you guys see where Yuugi and Kaiba went!?" Yogure demanded, in a panic.

"What?! Yuugi-Kun was here?" Kisara asked.

"If so… Then Yuugi might be in danger!" Jounouchi yelled with worry.

"We've got to find him!" Yogure said assertively.

So they ran as fast as they could all over the school. Kisara checked the home-rooms, Jounouchi looked in the toilets, Honda looked in the main-stream classes and Yogure did the other nocks and crannies, all hoping that if they didn't find Yuugi, one of the others did.

"MUTOU YUUGI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Yogure yelled, being fed up with not knowing where he was.

"Here."

SCREAM!

"YUGGI! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Yogure yelled.

"Sorry Yogure-Chan. But look! I found Grandpa's card!" Yuugi cheered and showed off the card.

"Yuugi how did you get it back?" Yogure asked amazed by it.

"I found it in one of the classes." Yuugi told her.

"Well it doesn't matter any more. What matters is that you're okay and that we get home." Yogure said and started walking down the hall with her brother in-toe.

~30 minutes later, out-side the school~

"Well, I'll see you guys later." Kisara said with a sad smile and started to walk home.

"Bye Gentle Dragon-Chan!" Yogure called.

"Bye Kisara-Chan!" The others called.

"It's time for us to go home, too." Honda reminded them as they walked to their respective houses.

~The next day~

Yuugi, Yogure, Anzu and Jounouchi were walking to school together.

"I'm glad you found your Grandpa's card." Anzu said with a smile.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi-Kun and Honda-Kun." Yuugi said bashfully.

"We didn't do a thing. But just who did?" Jounouchi asked them.

"My thought exactly." Yogure said to herself.

"_Was it that guy from before that saved Anzu?_" Yogure questioned herself.

Suddenly, they heard a yell of joy. It was Miho and Honda.

"This is better then a taxi!" Miho cheered as she hang onto Honda's waist.

"R-really!?" Honda asked as he smiled at her.

Then Honda noticed the gang were there.

"W-we have something to do together." Honda told them.

"Honda-Kun, go faster!" Miho called.

"Right!" Honda obliged. He rode his bike past them, but crashed.

"Y-you okay?" Anzu asked.

Honda was holding the dizzy Miho by her waist.

"So happy…" Honda said in a daze.

"That's nice." Yuugi said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Miho-Chaaaan… Miho-Chan." Honda sang in a daze.

"Man… Useless beautification guy." Jounouchi remarked.

Then the gang saw Kisara walking down the street.

"Hey Gentle Dragon-Chan!" Yogure called.

Kisara looked at them and looked like she was going to cry.

"Miracle-Chan…" Kisara said and ran over to her friend in tears.

"Gentle Dragon-Chan… What's wrong?" Yogure asked.

"Seto-Kun… Kicked… Me out." Kisara cried.

The others gasped.

"He did WHAT!?" Jounouchi yelled in rage.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Yogure yelled.

"Yogure-Chan." Yuugi said in shock.

"Please don't, Miracle-Chan." Kisara begged.

"Okay." Yogure sighed.

"Where am I gonna go?" Kisara asked.

"I'm sure Grandpa will let you stay with us." Yuugi said with a kind smile.

"Really?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah! So wipe those tears away and put on a smile!" Yogure cheered and playfully winked.

"Thank you, Miracle-Chan, Yuugi-Kun." Kisara said as tears continued to fall.

**To be continued**


	4. Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 4: Stolen! The Mystical, Super Rare Watch**

_UGH! I AM SO PISSED AT KAIBA! I SWEAR THE DAY I KILL HIM WILL BE THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY FREAKIN' LIFE!_

_Huh?! Oh sorry! I forgot I had to do an update!_

_But anyway, Grampus has let Gentle Dragon-Chan stay with us in my room, for now. _

_Yesterday in school, Miho had a great idea. For me, Anzu, her and Gentle Dragon-Chan to go shopping together this weekend. (Please note I was being sarcastic here)_

_To tell the truth, I wanted to throw up and tell them that I hate shopping, but Gentle Dragon-Chan looked so happy, I just couldn't destroy that smile._

_I bet I'm gonna hate today. Oh well, I guess when you're friends you've gotta take one for the team huh?_

"Miracle-Chan… Wakey-wakey don't be lazy." Kisara sang as she shook Yogure a little.

"But, it's not a school day, Yuugi… Go back to bed." Yogure groaned and pulled the covers up, over her head.

Kisara giggled.

"Okay." She sang.

Kisara walked to the bottom of the bed and pulled the sheet off.

"BOO!" Kisara yelled.

SCREAM!

(Laughing)

"Gentle Dragon-Chan! Why did you wake me up!?" Yogure demanded.

"Because we're going shopping!" Kisara cheered, gleefully.

Yogure sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I forgot! Ha, ha, ha." Yogure laughed nervously.

"_Oh shit!_" She thought.

"Well, get dressed then!" Kisara laughed.

"Okay, okay." Yogure sighed.

"_As long as this day ends with her smiling, it'll be worth it._" Yogure thought.

~An hour later~

"I'm off!" Yuugi, Kisara and Yogure yelled and ran to the door.

"Hey, you guys!" Solomon called to them.

"What, Grandpa?" They asked, each with a slice of toast in their mouths.

"What do you mean 'What, Grandpa'?! If you're going out, finish eating first. It's bad for the digestive system." Solomon warned.

"But, if I'm late, it'll inconvenience everyone. Later!" Yuugi called and ran out the door with the two girls following him.

Yuugi was in his school uniform, Kisara was still wearing that white shirt, skirt, tights and shoes and Yogure was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, a white short-sleeved jacket, blue denim jeans and pink and grey trainers.

They were walking around town, looking for the others.

"Must be Sunday, look how crowded it is." Yuugi said, out-of-the-blue.

"Yeah, must be." Yogure commented.

Then Yuugi looked down an ally and the others stopped walking. There was a long qua of people, lined up out-side a watch shop.

"I wonder what's going on?" Yuugi told them.

"D-Shock premium collection." A person in the line told them.

"You mean, that's the wrist-watch D-Shock?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah that's it. That mystical premium collection is on limited sale here today." The person told them.

"The mystical collection?" Yogure wondered. She looked to the crowed and saw…

"Guys it's Honda-Kun!" Yogure declared.

Honda was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, a sleeveless green jumper over it and light-brown trousers.

"See you like this kind of thing, too Honda-Kun?" Yuugi implied with a smile.

"Seems kind of out of character…" Yogure trailed off.

"Did Miho-Chan put you up to this?" Kisara asked.

"Well… I suppose." Honda said truthfully. He was sweating like hell and looked like he was gonna burst. He then bent down to Yuugi's level.

"Yuugi… I have a favour to ask… Could you hold my place until I get back?" Honda asked.

"Okay." Yuugi answered.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Yuugi broke the silence.

"Honda-Kun… He sure is late…" Yuugi said as the line continued to move forward.

Finally, it was Yuugi's turn.

"Okay. Next in line." The man behind the counter called.

"Yes." Yuugi, Yogure and Kisara walked forward.

"You 3 sure are lucky." The man told them.

"Everyone standing in line behind! I deeply apologize! This item, D-Shock premium collection, is all sold out!" The man called to the other customers, who started to complain.

"So this is the last item?" Yogure asked.

"That sure was close." Yuugi sighed in relief.

"I guess that's what happens when Miracle-Chan is around." Kisara said in glee and hugged her friend.

"Here. Thank you very much." The man said and handed Yuugi the box with the D-Shock in it.

"Thanks." Yuugi said, but someone's hand put itself on the box.

"I will be taking that." A man said. He was wearing an orange jump-suit, purple sun-hat with the back facing the front and purple sun-glasses.

"What are you saying?" Yuugi asked.

"This D-Shock is-" Yogure defended, but got cut off.

"You do not deserve this item." The man in the jump-suit said and pulled back one of his sleeves to reveal 5 different watches. He was a collector.

"Th-that is...!" The man behind the counter gasped.

"They're Swiss Colour Watches Special Variation. Only when these colours and designs are together are they a collection… In the whole world, there are only a 100 each of these 10 types. In Japan… No… In the world no other person has collected these rare 10 types! Do you get it? That's why this D-Shock Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like myself! An amateur like you doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches… And should not posses it!" The collector boosted.

Yogure yawned.

"No." Yuugi said.

Then the collector grabbed Yuugi by the collar of his jacket.

"Unforgiveable… I will not forgive you…!" The collector said in out rage at Yuugi.

"Hey, _pal_! Put him down **now**!" Yogure demanded.

"Yeah, stop it!" Someone said and put their hand on the collector's shoulder. It was Honda.

"Who're you? You wanna get in my way!?" The collector threatened.

"You maybe a rare collector or whatever, but you've got to obey the rules." Honda told him.

"What?!" The collector demanded.

Honda and Yogure gave him a stern look. Yuugi and Kisara had worry is their eyes.

"Hello, police?" The man behind the counter asked over the phone.

And just like that, he walked away. The gang smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Honda apologised.

"It's okay man." Yogure reassured him.

"You okay, Yuugi-Kun?" Kisara asked.

Yuugi sighed in relief and nodded.

~Later, after they met up with Miho, Anzu and Jounouchi~

"Hey! Isn't it great?" Miho cheered as she showed off her new D-Shock. Miho was wearing a white long dress, a red jacket with long-sleeves and trainers.

"It's the first time I've seen a real one!" Jounouchi gasped. He had a white shirt on with short-sleeves, dark-blue jeans and trainers.

"Honda-Kun, you really helped Miho by standing in Miho's place!" Miho gushed and thanked him.

"Friends truly are worth having, right, Miho?" Anzu asked her friend. Anzu was wearing a pink shirt, a dark-green jacket and a long skirt that reached down to her ankles almost.

"Absolutely! I love you, Honda-Kun!" Miho agreed and smiled at Honda.

"She said she loves you Honda! Aren't you glad you stud in line since early in the morning?" Jounouchi and Yogure teased.

"Shut up! As a beautification member, it's only the natural thing to do! Look at the world! People's hearts are dirtied… Purifying those people's hearts is the true beautification member's job! In other words, a beautification member must have a pure heart and the greatest kindness." Honda yelled as he blushed and sweat-dropped.

"Although, that's kind of over-doing it." Yuugi pointed out.

"How forceful." Anzu said and crossed her arms.

"Hey, Miho, can you let me see it?" Jounouchi asked.

"This D-Shock?" The lavender-haired girl asked.

"Hey Jounouchi! Are you listening to me?!" Honda demanded.

"Just while we're here. I just want to do this once in my life." Jounouchi begged, ignoring Honda.

"Okay. Just don't get it dirty okay?" Miho obliged.

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Honda yelled so loud, it made Jounouchi's hair move.

"What is it Honda!? You're screaming in my ear!" Jounouchi yelled back, in anger.

"Rock-paper-scissors. The winner has the privileges of holding Miho-Chan's D-whatever." Honda said simply.

"It's D-Shock. You're no candidate if you don't even know the name." Jounouchi huffed.

"Come on, rock-paper-scissors!" Honda demanded.

Kisara laughed at the boys' attitudes about the D-Shock. Yogure smiled at her friend's happiness.

"_It's nice to see her smiling again._" Yogure thought. Kisara reminded her so much of him... That's why she loved to see her smile.

Then something court Yogure's eye. Something orange.

"_Was that…?_" Yogure asked herself.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to check something out." Yogure told them and ran to the ally.

"Yo! Watch collector dude from before! I know you're here! Just come on out where I can see you!" Yogure yelled in the 'empty' ally.

Then a figure walked into the light, it was the watch collector.

"You're a bitch." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Now, why are you stalking us? I know you want the watch, but stalking us won't get you it. Not so long as I have a say in the matter." Yogure said with her arms folded.

He growled.

"But you're in luck. I promised I'd make my friend smile today, so I can't beat the shit out of you here and now." Yogure said and turned to leave, but before she did, she wanted to give the collector some advice.

"Hey listen. I understand how you feel about these watches, but listen here. Don't get too raped up in them. It'll be your down-fall one day." Yogure warned and walked out the ally.

When Yogure walked into the arcade, she saw the gang had split up, so she went to find Kisara and Jounouchi.

When she found them, they were playing a racing game. And Jounouchi was losing.

"Yay! I win!" Kisara yelled in triumph.

"Aww man! You always win!" Jounouchi complained.

Kisara laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are getting along." Yogure interrupted.

"Miracle-Chan!" Kisara cheered and hugged her sister in spirit.

"Whoa! Easy there, Gentle Dragon-Chan." Yogure laughed and hugged her back.

"Did you see me and Jounouchi-Kun over there?" Kisara asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Sorry, no. Let's play my favourite game." Yogure suggested and walked over to a table.

The table was cut in two, with two hand-held blockers and a small, flat hole each side.

"What's this game?" Kisara asked. Yogure shrugged.

"I don't remember what it's called, but it's my favourite and I almost always win." Yogure boosted.

"Let's have a couple of rounds, Gentle Dragon-Chan. I'll go easy if you'd like." Yogure invited.

"Okay! But don't hold back! Hit me with everything you've got!" Kisara told her friend.

"You got it!" Yogure said confidently, put 100 yen in the machine and the game started.

Within 5 minutes, a winner was declared. Yogure: 5 Kisara: 5. They both won.

"YAY!" They both jumped up and down on the spot and hugged each other.

"We better find the others now." Jounouchi advised.

"Good idea." Yogure said.

"That was a good game Miracle-Chan!" Kisara gushed and grabbed Yogure's arm.

"Why, thank you Gentle Dragon-Chan." Yogure said like an English man.

The two burst out laughing. Jounouchi was dumb-founded.

"I'll never understand girls." He sighed and pulled on his hair in frustration.

"You're not suppose to!" The girls told him and giggled.

The 3 friends found the rest of the gang near the exit.

"Eh? Miho you're going home already?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I have an early curfew." Miho smiled sadly.

"Sorry Kisara-Chan." Miho apologised.

"It's okay. It was fun while it lasted." Kisara said with a nod and smiled.

"Really? Then I'll return that…" Honda said, but trailed off to think of the name.

"D-Shock." Yogure told him.

"Right." Honda said and reached down to his back pockets, but looked paniced.

"What is it?" Miho asked.

"You lost it didn't you?" Yogure asked.

"No… No way! That can't be!" Honda yelled and started looking everywhere for it.

Yuugi spotted something. Something orange.

"That's…" Yuugi gasped.

"It's gone!" Honda yelled.

Honda was wearing nothing but his under-wear. Yogure was covering Kisara's eyes. Kisara was covering Yogure's eyes. Miho and Anzu were wide-eyed steering at Honda. Yuugi was panicking. Jounouchi was steering off into space, not wanting to see **it**.

"Why!? Where did it disappear too?!" Honda yelled dramatically.

SMACK!

"OUCH!"

Kisara and Yogure opened their fingers a little, to let the other one see, what had happened.

Miho had smacked Honda.

"Honda-Kun you idiot, idiot, idiot! I hate you! I really hate you!" Miho yelled in pure sadness and rage and ran away.

"Mi… Miho-Chan!" Honda called in distress.

"Could it be…?" Yuugi question as he looked to his right. Yogure noticed this and saw something walking away. Something orange.

~15 minutes later~

Honda was crawling all over the floor looking for the watch.

"Honda-Kun, it doesn't look like you're going to find it." Anzu anticipated.

"You've lost it." Jounouchi told him.

"In more ways than one." Yogure sweat-dropped.

"I can't just give up! It's my fault! Because of my carelessness… Miho-Chan's important D-whatever is…" Honda yelled, hysterically and started crying.

"Like I said, it's not a D-whatever, it's a D-Shock." Jounouchi sighed.

"Shit!" Honda yelled.

Then someone stud on his hand. It was the watch collector.

"Oh! Sorry. I thought that was a wash cloth." He said mockingly.

Yogure and Honda growled.

"You bastard." They cursed.

Then, Jounouchi grabbed the collector by his collar.

"What are you doing, punk!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Stop it, Jounouchi. If you have time to play with that idiot… Then please help me search for the watch instead." Honda asked him and walked away with Yogure and Kisara in-toe.

"Yogure-Chan, could you help me?" Honda asked.

"Sure." Yogure replayed.

"I'll help, too." Kisara said.

"Thanks. Yogure-Chan on the count of 3, lift this up please. And Kisara-Chan, you look under it." Honda instructed.

The girls nodded and did as they were told. But the alarms went off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A man ordered.

"We're looking for a watch, that's all." Yogure told him

"You idiots! Stop that!" Another said and dragged Honda away from the machine.

"AHH!" Kisara screamed as she barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Let me go please! I'm just looking for something! Please let me go!" Honda begged as he struggled to get free from the men's grip.

"Yeah! Leave him alone!" Yogure ordered and went to punch one of the men, but Kisara stopped her.

"They're not worth it, Miracle-Chan! Please just let him go!" Kisara begged.

~A short while later~

Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Yogure and Kisara were sitting on some chares, resting.

"Where'd Yuugi go?" Yogure asked them.

"I don't know." Jounouchi replayed.

Yogure groaned.

"Perfect. Fucking perfect." She moaned.

Then Honda stud up.

"I'm going to search the toilets again." He groaned and walked away.

~Near closing time~

"You found it!?" Honda yelled in disbelief.

Right now, Yuugi was holding the D-Shock in his hand, showing it to Honda.

"It's true! Yes! It's found!" Honda cheered, putting the D-Shock in his hand.

"So it was under the stairs?" Yogure asked her brother.

"Yeah." Yuugi answered.

"Why would it be there?" Anzu asked.

"I suppose we'll never know." Kisara concluded.

"Also, what happened to your face?" Anzu asked Yuugi, once she noticed the bruise marks.

"I'd like to joke about this… But I don't remember what happened." Yuugi said.

"Thanks goodness! With this I can face Miho-Chan! This really is great! Thank you Yuugi!" Honda cried in relief.

~The next day, at school~

"Perfume?" Jounouchi and Yogure asked.

"Yeah! This Sunday, Emperor department store mambo line lady perfume is specially on sale! Miho wants this! But I'm sure they'll be a long line and-" Miho told them.

"And you'll just have to get it yourself. Sorry, Miho, but as a friend, I can't let people walk all over Honda-Kun and use him like that." Yogure interrupted.

"Oh it's alright Yogure-Chan. Leave this to the beautification of justice, Hiroto Honda!" Honda said, 'movingly'.

Miho clapped.

"I'm so happy! Miho is so moved!" Miho cheered.

Yogure slapped her face.

"Well… Well…" Anzu groaned.

"I don't suppose they make medicine for stupidity?" Jounouchi asked.

"No." Yogure groaned.

"Here we go again." Kisara laughed.

**To be continued**


	5. The Secret of Yuugi is Revealed!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 5: The Secret of Yuugi is Revealed!**

_Well, guys. It's me again. And here's an update. While Honda was shopping for Miho again, I had been doing my job. And what job is that? Gang hunting._

_Every now and then, I walk around the more 'dangerous' parts of town and get attacked by gangs. But I just kicked their asses, called the police and went on with my day. Yeah. It sounds messed up, but that's just the way it works. And it works for me. _

_I bumped into Jounouchi the other day and he decided to teach me a new move. And I kicked his ass with it in a practice fight._

_Anyway, Gentle Dragon-Chan, Miho and Anzu went shopping for clothes and they all had a tone of fun. I had decided to spy on them instead of shop with them. Ya know, just in case someone tried something funny._

_But today is a whole new day and I can't wait to see what happens._

"Excavation in Egypt!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Yeah." Yuugi replayed.

Right now everyone was at the school looking at one of the pages in a news article about a man who just found a king's grave.

"They found a king's grave in the Valley of the Kings." Anzu explained.

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be on display at Domino-cha's museum." Yogure explained.

"That sounds fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Miho cheered.

"The professor who found the grave is a friend of my grandpa. He said he'd show us the excavations." Yuugi acknowledged.

"The person in this photo right?" Anzu asked with the newspaper in her hand.

"Egypt is so mysterious. How lovely!" Kisara gushed.

"Speaking of which, Yuugi's puzzle was also found in Egypt right?" Anzu questioned.

"Y-yeah. This is the Millennium Puzzle." Yuugi reminded them, sounding like he had been deep in thought.

"But Yuugi, didn't you're Grandpa say… The people who found that puzzle all died a mysteriously death?" Anzu asked her younger friend.

Jounouchi seemed surprised and frightened.

"For real!? Are you cursed or something Yuugi!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"N-no way!" Yuugi quivered.

Then Yogure punched the back of his head.

"You asshole! Yuugi isn't cursed! He's had that puzzle for 8 years strait and nothing bad ever happened!" Yogure yelled in defence of her brother.

"Look! They found a Mummy!" Honda interrupted and showed everyone the picture.

"Mu-mummy!?" Jounouchi asked in fear, but then turned around.

"What's wrong?" Honda asked.

"Aww how cute! Jounouchi-Kun is afraid of Mummies!" Yogure teased.

"N-no way!" Jounouchi yelled in defence, looking a bit pale and frightened.

Then Honda looked up in thought, grinned, then started chuckling and punched the air.

"Alright! Let's go to the Egyptian excavation display!" Honda cheered.

Yogure knew exactly what he was thinking. If he and Miho go to the museum, Miho will be scared of the Mummy and run to Honda for protection.

Yogure groaned at Honda's imagination.

"_Like hell that'll happen. Jounouchi-Kun the fraidy-cat is gonna get in the way._" Yogure thought.

"Then tomorrow on Sunday let's meet at the museum at one o'clock." Anzu suggested.

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea!" Kisara agreed.

"I'll look forward to it." Yuugi told them.

"Hey anywhere Yuugi and Gentle Dragon-Chan go, so do I." Yogure told them, as Kisara ran over and hugged her.

"Thank you Miracle-Chan! To tell the truth, I'm kinda scared of Mummies." Kisara confessed.

"Then aren't you lucky that I'm not!" Yogure said proudly and the two girls laughed.

~The next day, in front of the museum~

The whole gang was there, plus Solomon, waiting for his friend to come and give them the tour. The team were all wearing their school uniforms.

"Mutou-San." Someone called.

The Mutou family looked and saw a man walking over to them with a young girl. He was wearing a dark-green jacket, dark-green trousers and had blonde hair and green eyes. This is Professor Arther Hawkins.

Meanwhile the girl was wearing a pink long-sleeved jacket, a white shirt, a dark-blue tie, a dark-green skirt with light-green stripes, long white socks and brown shoes. She had blonde hair that reached down to her back, green eyes, cute red glasses and freckles were on her face. And this was the Professor's granddaughter, Rebecca Hawkins.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact." Arther apologised.

"No, it's the same with me." Solomon told his friend, with a smile.

"Yuugi-Kun!" Rebecca cheered and jumped the young boy in a hug, making them both fall to the ground.

Anzu boiled over in anger.

"Yogure, who is **that**?" Anzu asked.

"That's one of Yuugi's fans and my close friend, Rebecca Hawkins." Yogure explained to her friends.

"Um… Hi Rebecca-Chan." Yuugi greeted. Rebecca giggled.

"As cute as ever." She smiled innocently.

"Hey! What about my hug?!" Yogure demanded with fake anger.

"Sissy-Chan!" Rebecca yelled, got off of Yuugi and jumped into her taller friend's arms.

"It's so good to see you again Rebecca. How have you been?" Yogure asked her friend.

"I've been fine thanks!" Rebecca cheered and laughed. Yogure bent down and put her friend on the floor, but then Rebecca noticed the 5 strangers that were with Yogure.

"Who are they?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, these are my friends." Yogure explained then pointed at Anzu.

"This is Anzu." Yogure told her.

"Hi there." Anzu said with a pleasant smile.

"Jounouchi." Yogure pointed to the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you kid." Jounouchi greeted.

"Honda." Yogure continued.

"I'm a beautification club member." Honda boosted.

"Miho." Yogure introduced.

"Hi! Hi!" Miho greeted with a wave, smile and closed eyes.

"And finally, Kisara." Yogure pointed to the white-haired girl.

"But, Yogure calls me Gentle Dragon-Chan, and I call her Miracle-Chan." Kisara greeted and shook hands with Rebecca.

"It's nice to meet you girls." Rebecca complimented, then glared at Honda and Jounouchi.

"I don't like you thought." Rebecca stated and turned her noise up at the boys.

Yogure and the girls laughed at her friend's bluntness while the boys stud there, speechless. Rebecca was definitely a cheeky little girl.

"Anyway, I'm grateful to you for showing us the exhibit." Solomon said, getting them back on track, as Rebecca hugged Yuugi's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You found the king's grave. What a talented person!" Honda praised.

"Cool!" Miho cheered.

Then Solomon turned to see someone walking over. His eyes drew wide.

"If I'm not mistaken, that person is…" Solomon gasped.

"Yes. The sponsor for today's display. He was in charge of the excavation." Arther replied as a short stubby man wearing a weird hat, yellow suit, red bow tie and pink shirt walked over.

"I'm Kanekura. Welcome to my museum." The man replied.

Suddenly, Yogure and Yuugi court something shining and felt something in their guts.

"_I thought someone was looking this way._" Yuugi told her thought telepathy.

"_I was thinking the same thing._" Yogure answered.

"_Maybe I'm mistaken?_" Yuugi asked himself.

"_We can't both imagine something like that. Someone was definitely there._" Yogure told him.

"What's wrong Yuugi-Kun?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing. I just thought someone was over there." Yuugi reassured her.

"Mutou-San." Arther said, getting their attention.

"You talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle?" Arther checked.

"You mentioned him?" Yogure asked her grandfather.

Then, Yuugi turned to look at his grandfather. Arther noticed the puzzle around Yuugi's neck.

"Oh. So you solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yuugi?" Arther questioned. Yogure chuckled.

"You bet he did!" Yogure boosted.

"So that's the rumoured Millennium Puzzle?!" Kanekura asked and grabbed the puzzle, strangling Yuugi a little.

"This is amazing! Truly a curtal relic of Egypt!" Kanekura said in awe as he looked at the puzzle.

Then Rebecca smacked his hands away.

"No one touches Yuugi-Kun!" Rebecca yelled fiercely, then grabbed Yuugi's arm again and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"He's all mine." Rebecca said with a cute giggle.

Anzu was boiling over in rage, while Yogure was laughing a little at the young girl. Arther walked over.

"Kanekura-San is a special art dealer, you can trust his eyes." Arther confirmed.

"Ummm… More importantly, let's hurry and see the Mummies." Honda interrupted.

"Let's go, let's go." Miho and Kisara cheered.

"Yuugi-Kun please! Let us display this Millennium Puzzle at this exhibit! Please!" Kanekura begged.

"_Oh no… I want to always keep it on me thought…_" Yuugi thought.

"_Nii-San, you don't have to do it if you don't want to._" Yogure told him.

Yuugi hadn't heard Yogure.

"Okay, it's only for a day after all." Yuugi allowed.

"O-okay. Thank you, Yuugi-Kun. The Egyptian display is grateful as well." Kanekura thanked and took the puzzle off of Yuugi.

"Aww, isn't my Yuugi-Kun so generous!" Rebecca gushed and rubbed her head against Yuugi's shoulder again.

Yogure didn't like this at all. She heard Kanekura chuckle. Now she knew something was wrong. Really wrong.

~Later, in the museum~

Miho and Kisara gasped.

"Amazing!" The two cheered.

"Hey, Anzu, look at this necklace!" Miho called.

"The ruby is even bigger then the chickens, Yogure!" Kisara called.

"Miho, you're drooling." Anzu warned her.

"All these treasures belong to the people who dug them up?" Jounouchi asked as they walked on by.

"No. By 1921, about half the treasures became personal possessions. But now all of it belongs to Egypt." Arther explained.

"Yeah." Solomon confirmed.

"That's why, in 1922, Stan Carman didn't get to keep a single one of his famous treasures." Yogure told them.

"I see." Yuugi said, sounding like he knew what they were talking about.

"I thought archaeologists were shallow people just after treasure." Honda said.

Then, Yogure punched him on the back of his head, while Rebecca kicked his right leg.

"Watch what you say about archaeologists!" They warned, turned up their noises and walked away.

"Why was she so up-set?" Honda asked.

"Because Rebecca's grandfather is an archaeologist." Jounouchi replied matter-of-factly.

"I know that, I was talking about Yogure-Chan." Honda corrected.

"Our parents were archaeologists and Yogure wants to be just like them." Yuugi told them.

"Really? Wait. You said 'were'. What happened?" Jounouchi asked, looking at the younger boy.

"They died when one of their camps was on fire." Yuugi explained to him.

Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi, Honda and even Kisara gasped at that knowledge. Yogure never told her that her parents were archaeologists.

"I-is that true?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah, it's true." Yogure confirmed.

"But hey! Let's not talk about that okay?" Yogure asked them. They nodded in understanding.

"Hey Miho! Look over there!" Kisara said to get her attention.

"Ah! Look! This is beautiful." Miho gushed.

She and Anzu were looking at a tablet with some drawings of Anubis, one of the Gods, a scale and some humans.

"This is the judgment of the dead isn't it?" Solomon asked Arther.

The Hawkins nodded.

"Before the king of the underworld, the dead's crimes from when they were alive… Would be measured using a scale. If the weight of the sin caused the scale to tilt to one side, monsters would eat them." Yogure explained.

"Scary!" Miho gasped.

"Okay! Next is the Mummy corner!" Arther told them.

"Mummy! So we are seeing them?" Jounouchi asked with a fearful look on his face.

"Aww, did you forget your teddy bear? Do you wanna run home to get it?" Yogure asked, mockingly.

"N-n-n-no way!" Jounouchi yelled.

And so, they continued to walk along the hall. But when they got to the Mummy…

SCREAM!

"Finally! Okay, Miho-Chan! Go ahead and jump into my chest!" Honda said, while in wonderland.

"Cute!" Miho and Kisara gushed.

"Cute!?" Yogure asked them.

"Y-you… Just what kind of sensation are you having?" Anzu asked.

"Because the head is shaved, it looks like a baby!" Miho gushed.

"And the bandages aren't covering it's face. I'm only scared if I can't see their faces. This way I know for sure he isn't looking at me." Kisara told her confused friends.

Then, Honda looked down at his empty chest, while Yogure looked down and saw…

"Jounouchi!?" Yogure exclaimed with a beet red blush on her face.

"I suddenly felt bad… It's the curse… The Mummy's curse!" Jounouchi tried to explain.

Suddenly, Yogure remembered something.

"_I suddenly felt bad… It's the curse… The curse of loneliness." _

"_It's okay. I'll break that curse."_

Yogure hugged Jounouchi back.

"It's okay. I'll break that curse." Yogure comforted him.

"_Just like he did._" She thought, not referring to Jounouchi or any-one else in the room.

"How long are you going to do that!?" Honda demanded Jounouchi.

"Back off Honda! He's scared that all! We're all afraid of something!" Yogure yelled in Jounouchi's defence.

Jounouchi looked at the Mummy, screamed and turned to Yogure.

"Let's go to the next one before we get cursed!" Jounouchi begged.

"Is that why you're scared of Mummies? Because of curses and stuff?" Yogure asked him.

Jounouchi slowly nodded.

"Alright guys! We're outta here!" Yogure yelled, grabbed Anzu and Miho and started pushing them away from the Mummy.

"What is it so suddenly!?" Anzu demanded.

"Just do it! Come on!" Yogure demanded.

Yuugi and Rebecca were left behind, the young blonde clinging to the tri-coloured High School Student. They looked at the Mummy when someone joined them.

He was a tall man with dark skin and soulless-looking orange eyes. He was wearing white long robes, around his neck an Ankh/Key and he was holding a golden scale.

"An Egyptain?" Rebecca asked.

Then the man started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Yuugi asked.

"These are not my tears. This rotted figure… It's almost like a puppet of dirt. Despite that, the soul of a great Pharaoh still lives within it. Prevented from it's eternal slumber… The lamentation of it's soul becomes tears within me." The man said mysteriously.

"_He has a scale… What a strange person._" Rebecca thought.

Suddenly the Egyptian rubbed Yuugi's head, like a parent would do their own child.

"What a cute boy." The Egyptian complimented and stopped rubbing his head.

"Boy!? I'm a High School Student!" Yuugi yelled in offence.

"Weird Egyptian." Yuugi said in disapproval.

"But he was right about you being cute." Rebecca smiled and pecked the side of Yuugi's face. Lucky for her, Anzu wasn't around to kill her.

After walking around a little, Jounouchi spotted something familiar.

"Look! Yuugi's puzzle is on display over there!" The blonde boy cheered and pointed.

"That's great!" Miho and Rebecca cheered.

"It's true!" Yuugi smiled.

The gang ran to the cabinet.

"Yuugi's treasure is famous!" Jounouchi thought out-loud.

"I guess." Yuugi said bashfully.

"We should take a memorial photo." Anzu suggested.

"That's a freaking great idea Anzu!" Yogure smiled.

"Yuugi-Kun, you don't actually want to let the Millennium Puzzle go right?" Arther asked him.

"Nope." Yuugi told him.

"Not unless hell froze over." Yogure told them.

"This excavation wouldn't have been possible without Kanekura-San. I couldn't say anything in my situation." Arther told them.

Then Anzu and Kisara pulled out their cameras.

"Okay everyone. Get in line." Anzu instructed.

"We're going to take the photo." Kisara cheered.

"Okay. Pose!" Anzu told them.

Miho waved. Honda stud behind her and made a 'V' with his fingers. Yuugi put one foot forward and made a 'V'. Jounouchi pointed at the puzzle. Rebecca was hugging Yuugi from behind. Yogure sat on the floor and made two 'V'.

CLICK!

~After the tour was over~

"Ah, that was fun." Kisara said in glee.

"Yeah! Miho is so touched! Right Honda-Kun?" Miho asked in glee.

"R-right!" He smiled.

"_Shit!_" Honda thought, wishing he had been able to hug her earlier.

"The best part was spending it with Yuugi-Kun!" Rebecca cheered and rubbed her head on Yuugi's shoulder for the 100th time today, making Anzu boil over in rage.

"Professor Hawkins. Thank you for today." Solomon said to his old friend.

"No, no. So we must return to the collage." Arther said to his granddaughter.

"Aww, but Grandfather, I wanna spend more time with Yuugi-Kun." Rebecca pointed.

"Wait, did you say '**we** must return to the collage'?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah! I forgot to mention. Rebecca's in a special collage for other wiz-kids like her. Plus she's the best in her class." Yogure said sheepishly.

"What!?" Everyone but the Mutou Family exclaimed.

"That's right." Rebecca boosted.

Then a taxi pulled up.

"Oh. Here's our ride. I gotta go. Goodbye my sweet Yuugi-Kun." Rebecca said with a kind smile while she was holding Yuugi's arm.

Then she kissed his cheek and ran to the car. Now Anzu was fuming!

"Bye-bye Yuugi-Kun!" Rebecca called as the car drove off with her and her grandfather in it.

"Hey everyone. What should we do now?" Kisara asked.

"I'm waiting 'till closing time to get my puzzle." Yuugi told them.

"Well, if it's okay with you guys I'm going to go my own way." Yogure told them and ran off, not waiting for the others to try and stop her.

"I'll stay with Yuugi-Kun. Just in case he needs some help." Kisara told them.

"Okay." Everyone said and one-by-one they left.

~With Yogure~

"_Please… Just give me a sign._" Yogure begged as she ran thought the town.

She was looking for someone. She was looking for **him**. And she was gonna find him. She **needed** to find him.

Yogure arrived at her usual spot in the park, where a crowd was waiting on her.

"Hello people!" Yogure yelled.

Everyone turned and cheered.

Yogure had a guitar on her back, a small speaker in her right hand and a microphone in her left.

"Well to start of this afternoon, I'm gonna take some request." Yogure said through the microphone.

Hands went flying up, names were yelled and songs were chanted.

"Okay, okay people. First off, I can't understand a word you all are saying. So…" Yogure told them, looked around the crowed and pointed to a little girl with her short hair in two pink tails, wearing a pink shirt and pink shorts.

"You there. Girl in the pink. What's you're name?" Yogure asked and bent down to the little girl's level.

"Suzie." She said shyly.

"Well, Suzie-Chan, what song would you like me to sing?" Yogure asked her and pointed the mic at her.

"Do you know the words to 'I'd lie' by Taylor Swift?" Suzie asked. Yogure brought the mic back to her mouth.

"You bet I do. Would you like me to sing it?" Yogure asked and pointed it back at Suzie.

"Yes please. It's for my friend in America." Suzie said. Yogure had the mic.

"And what is your friends' name?" She asked.

"Jack." Suzie said thought the mic.

"Alright then. Everyone! Today, in honour of Suzie-Chan's friend, Jack, I'm going to sing 'I'd lie' by Taylor Swift!" Yogure announced making the crowed cheer.

Yogure swung the guitar over her shoulder, stood up for the others to see her, the mic grow and made itself a stand, she put the speaker down and started playing the tune from memory.

"_I don't think the passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_Tells me about his night,_

_I count the colours in his eyes._

'_I'll never fall in love' he swears,_

_As he runs his fingers thought his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favourite songs._

_And I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 17__th__._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes,_

_But if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently over-looks the truth,_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know,_

_That I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white,_

_Never let no-body see him cry,_

_I don't let no-body see me, _

_Wishing he was mine._

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green,_

_He loves to argue,_

_Born on the 17__th__._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his fathers eyes,_

_But if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._"

Yogure smiled and let the guitar take the spot-light for a bit, then…

"_He sits there then walks away._

_My God, if I could only say,_

'_I'm holding every breathe for you'._

_He'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar._

_Thinks' he can see thought,_

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is 'My God he's beautiful'._

_So, I put on my make-up,_

_And wait for a miracle._

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green,_

_Oh, how he kills me._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_But if you asked me if I love him,_

_If you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._"

The cowed cheered and cheered. Yogure took a couple more requests, sang some songs of her own choice and then left. Left to look for **him**. But didn't find him. she never did.

~With Kisara and Yuugi~

They were sitting in silence. Yuugi checked his watch. 4:55 pm. The museum closed at 5:00 pm.

"Alright, it's about time to get the puzzle back." Yuugi declared as they got up and walked into the museum.

They walked around the museum for what seemed like hours. It was like a maze. And they were the rats running around helplessly.

"This museum really is a maze, huh?" Yuugi asked Yogure's sister-in-spirit.

"It sure is." Kisara stated.

Suddenly, they saw someone coming their way. It was the Egyptian Yuugi talked to earlier.

"It's the Egyptian from before." Yuugi gasped.

"You know him Yuugi-Kun?" Kisara asked.

"No really. I saw him back when we were with the Mummy." Yuugi explained.

Then Kisara noticed something. He was holding the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi noticed, too.

"My Millennium Puzzle." Yuugi gasped.

The Egyptian seemed to hear him and stopped.

"You were the one who solved this?" The Egyptian asked.

"Yeah!" Kisara confirmed. Yuugi nodded.

"It was really difficult." Yuugi told them.

"But… Why do you have the puzzle?" Kisara asked.

The Egyptian closed his eyes and Kisara felt something tug at her heart. Something was telling her that Yuugi was in danger, so she grabbed his hand protectively.

Then they noticed an Ankh/Key thing hang around the Egyptian's neck.

"Key?" Yuugi asked.

"It looks more like an Ankh. The Egypt version of the holy-cross." Kisara explained.

Suddenly, it rose and made contact with Yuugi's forehead. And Kisara… Blacked-out.

When she woke up, the Egyptian was on his knees in-front of Yuugi and he was concerned for the Egyptian.

"Hey!" Yuugi called to him.

"Are you okay? You look really pale. You haven't moved this whole time." Yuugi told him.

"Yuugi-Kun, are **you** okay?" Kisara asked him.

"Oh. I am okay. Let me return this." The Egyptian finally answered and handed Yuugi the Millennium Puzzle.

"Thank you!" Yuugi smiled and put the puzzle back on.

"It looks good on you, Yuugi-Kun." Kisara complimented.

"No need to thank me. I am indebted to you after all." The Egyptian said.

Then, the image of a white dragon appeared over Kisara. Only the Egyptian noticed.

"Debt?" Kisara asked.

"Did I lend you something?" Yuugi asked.

"I meant to the other you." The Egyptian explained.

"The other me? What are you talking about?" Yuugi questioned.

"Do you mean his sister, Miracle-Chan?" Kisara asked.

The Egyptian was giving him a hard look, that was freaking Kisara out.

"Hey… Are you really okay?" Yuugi asked.

"Boy… Girl… What are your names?" The Egyptian asked.

"I'm Yuugi! Not 'boy'! It's Yuugi!" Yuugi yelled in offence.

"I'm Kisara. One of Yuugi-Kun's friends." She said with a kind smile.

"_The spirit keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!?_" The Egyptian asked himself in fear.

"Yuugi. There are still things I need to do in this country." The Egyptian said, mysteriously and waked past, but stopped.

"But when all the judgments are over. I will meet you again, I think." The Egyptian said and turned his head a little.

"My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've told my name to a stranger." He said and walked away.

"Weird guy." Yuugi said.

**To be continued**


	6. An Unavoidable Friendship Battle

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 6: Desperate situation! Passionate battle of friendship!**

_Well, it's Yogure again. And here's what's been going down. After everyone meet up, Gentle Dragon-Chan told me about the Egyptian she and Yuugi met. She also told me that the Egyptian mentioned the 'other Yuugi'. And I think I figured it out._

_That man from before, the one who saved Anzu from Jirou, was in-fact Yuugi. But, not the one we know and love, this guy, I think, was born when Yuugi completed the puzzle. He's Yuugi's 'alter ego'. _

_I know that Yuugi has been having laps in his memory lately. You don't have to be psychic to know that, just his sister. And isn't it a coincidence that it first happened when Anzu was in danger? I don't believe in coincident. _

_But I'm not sure if that really is the case. That Yuugi has an 'alter ego' who's fearless. So don't tell him, he needs to find-out on his own. And it's only a thought, I wouldn't want to freak him out over nothing._

_Anyway, me and Gramps are going to see Rebecca and Pr. Hawkins, just to make sure they're alright._

_A news paper came out saying Kanekura was dead and Pr. Hawkins might be scared, so we're going to make sure he's okay and that Rebecca is, too._

"Kanekura-San…" Arther sighed.

He was in his study with Rebecca right now, reading an article about Kanekura being found dead in his office. It had scared both of the Hawkins, Arther in particular.

"It couldn't be the Pharaoh's curse… Right Grandfather?" Rebecca asked, fearfully. She was wearing the same outfit she wore yesterday at the museum.

"No, Rebecca. Curses don't exist. Yogure and her Grandfather will be here soon." Arther confirmed with a soft smile.

"Okay. I can't wait to see my sweat cute Yuugi-Kun." Rebecca gushed in a dream state.

"_But today, I don't look forward to seeing my friend._" Arther thought and sighed.

"_Am I just tired?_" Arther asked himself and placed his head in his right hand.

Arther looked at the window and saw something.

"Who's there!?" Arther demanded in a panic.

Rebecca looked behind her, to see the Egyptian from the museum.

"I came from a 5000 year line of grave-keepers. I am Anubis' disciple." The Egyptian said, calmly.

"What!?" The two Hawkins demanded.

"You are the other sinner who violated God's domain in the Valley of the Kings." The Egyptian accused.

"_What in the world is with this wacko?_" Rebecca asked herself.

"Now under Anubis's eye you will be judged." The Egyptian told Arther and held up his scale.

Arther's eyes grow wide, in fear.

"Hey! I don't know how things work in Egypt, but you can't just barge into our house like this!" Rebecca yelled and stud in-front of her grandfather, protectively.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Arther demanded.

~With the Mutou family~

The Mutou family had decided to leave Kisara and Yuugi to look after the game shop while they went to check on the Hawkins. Yogure was wearing the same out-fit she did when she went with Kisara and the others to the arcade.

They calmly turned the corner, but Yogure knew something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Looks like the sun's completely gone." Solomon said, out of the blue.

"It sure has." Yogure agreed.

SMASH!

(Yell/Scream)

The two Mutous looked to their left to see Arther and Rebecca plummeting from the top floor window!

Solomon couldn't move.

"Rebecca!" Yogure screamed and ran.

Little peaces of glass cut the sides of her face as she ran to get in a position to catch the young girl or her grandfather. Yogure was too slow and Arther hit the ground hard. Rebecca continued to scream as she fell. Yogure jumped for the girl and twisted in the air.

"Gotcha' ya!" Yogure cried as she had Rebecca in her arms.

Yogure landed painfully on the glass covered ground with Rebecca on her stomach.

"Sissy-Chan!" Rebecca cried in worry, once she heard her grunt and saw the painful look on her face.

"I'm okay." Yogure grunted and sat up, but made sure Rebecca didn't touch the ground.

"Arther-Kun!" Solomon cried and ran to his injured friend.

"Who did this?" Yogure asked her smaller friend, with a pain-filled grunt.

"A wacko Egyptian said something about my Grandfather violating the God's land, challenged him to a game and when my Grandfather lost, we started falling." Rebecca sobbed into Yogure's stomach.

~A couple hours later, at the hospital~

Yogure grunted in pain.

The doctors were getting the 37 bits of glass out of her back with a pare of tweezers, as Rebecca waited out-side, having an emotional brake down.

Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Miho and Kisara. Everyone was wearing the same thing they were wearing when they went to the arcade.

"Rebecca-Chan!" Miho gasped.

"Yuugi-Kun…" Rebecca said with a brave smile, but it was quickly replaced by tears as she ran to hug him.

"Oh Yuugi-Kun… It's all my fault! I should have protected grandpa better! It should be me in there, not Sissy-Chan!" Rebecca cried.

"Oh sweaty. I'm so sorry about your grandpa." Kisara cried in sympathy and hugged the young blond girl, who returned it.

"It's my entire fault." Rebecca sobbed.

"No it's not, sweaty. And even if it was, blaming yourself won't make things better for your grandpa or Miracle-Chan, now will it?" Kisara asked in a reassuring motherly tone.

"No." Rebecca agreed.

"And besides, she'll be okay. I don't call her Miracle-Chan for nothing." Kisara reassured.

Then, Yogure walked out the room she was in, with the shirt folded in her left arm and the jacket zipped up on her body.

"Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi gasped.

"Nii-San." Yogure cried and ran to give her little brother a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Yogure-Chan." Yuugi cried into her shoulder.

"I was worried too, Nii-San." Yogure said with forced happiness and reassurance in her voice. Yogure looked at the crowd.

"Is everyone else okay?" Yogure asked.

"Ah! We should be asking you that Yogure!" Jounouchi told her.

"Well, as you can see, we're fine. But Jounouchi is right. Are you okay, Yogure-Chan?" Miho asked, innocently.

"I'm fine guys. They didn't even penetrate far enough to leave a scar." Yogure lied.

The doctor told her that the wounds would heel, but there'd always be a scar for every peace of glass that had almost disappeared under her quick healing skin.

Then, Solomon walked out of the room that Arther was in. He sighed.

"Grandpa." Yuugi gasped.

"Looks like it isn't fatal." Solomon reassured them.

Rebecca sighed in relief as she hugged Yuugi's arm.

"Now it's late, so everyone should return home." Solomon instructed.

"What about you, Grandpa?" Yuugi asked.

"And Rebecca! We can't let her go to her house with that maniac Egyptian lurking about!" Yogure reminded them.

"I plan to stay with him all night." Solomon told his grandson and his friends.

"Then so will… (Yawn)… I." Rebecca said as she sleepily held Yuugi's arm.

"I don't think so young lady. You are staying with me tonight." Yogure said in a sassy tone and put the now 'sleeping beauty' on her back.

"Have a nice night." Anzu called as they left to walk together, then to their own houses.

~20 minutes later, in a street near Anzu's house~

"But what's going on?" Anzu asked.

"First Kanekura dies, then Pr. Hawkins is hospitalised." Kisara wondered out-loud.

"The only two people to enter the tomb itself." Yogure thought out-loud.

"It's obviously the curse! The curse! It's for harvesting from someone's grave without permission!" Jounouchi yelled dramatically.

"Don't worry Jounouchi. I'll protect you from the cruse!" Yogure said reassuringly, but intended it to be a bit teasingly.

"Miho is scared!" Miho proclaimed with her hands in fists and up to her face.

"Miho-Chan, don't worry about anything. There's no way that such a thing as curses exist." Honda reassured.

"Well put Honda. Well put." Kisara complimented.

Then, Yogure felt a presence near by. She looked behind her and saw a glimpse of white, but it vanished.

"_Did I imagine it?_" Yogure thought.

"Even if they existed, I'd risk my life to protect you." Honda promised, snapping Yogure from her thoughts.

"With this hard head… He's more scary then any cruse!" Jounouchi joked.

Yogure, Kisara and Yuugi sniggered.

"What was that!?" Honda demanded.

"Cut it out! Don't make a fuss in the street!" Anzu commanded.

"Right, right." Honda and Jounouchi sighed.

Anzu glared at the boys, while Yuugi smiled fondly at her. Yogure had a knowing grin on her face as she looked from Yuugi, to the girl he was smiling at.

"_I hope he get's the guts to ask her out soon. Or he might lose her._" Yogure thought.

She and the others walked in silence for 10 minutes, until they came to a cross-road.

"Well, I go this way." Anzu announced as they stopped.

"Be careful okay." Miho warned.

"She'll be fine, Miho." Kisara reassured her.

"Yeah, trust me." Yogure smiled.

Anzu smiled and turned with a wave of her hand. Yuugi waved goodbye.

"See you again tomorrow!" Yuugi called.

~1 hour later, at Kame Game, Yogure's room~

Rebecca was put on the bed as Yogure took the blond's shoes off and tucked her in.

"Good night Rebecca-Chan." Yogure whispered as she looked from the blond to the white-head on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"Good night, Gentle Dragon-Chan." Yogure smiled fondly at her sister-in-spirit then walked out the room.

She went to make sure Yuugi was asleep and he was.

"Night, Nii-San." Yogure smiled and went to the hall-way.

She looked at the ceiling and at the door to the attic. Yogure pulled a string and then the ladder to the attic came down. Yogure climbed up it, pulled the ladder up with her and closed the door. She walked to the centre of the room, then looked to her left to find the window and an old piano.

"_May as well get it out while the world's asleep._" Yogure thought sadly.

She walked over to the piano and into the moon's gentle light. She sat down and started to play a tune.

Then she sang.

"_Na na,_

_Na na na na na._

_I miss you,_

_Miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you,_

_Oh, it's so sad._

_I wish you could hear me,_

_I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same._

_Ooohhh._

_Na na,_

_Na na na na na._

_I didn't around to kiss you,_

_Goodbye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again,_

_I know that I can't._

_Ooohhh._

_I wish you could hear me,_

'_Cause I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same._

_Ooohhh._

_My head's had it's wake-up,_

_Yet my heart can't wake-up_

_I keep asking 'Why?'_

_And I can't take it,_

_It wasn't fake yeah,_

_It happened I let you pass by._

_Now you're gone._

_Now you're gone._

_There you went._

_There you went._

_Somewhere I couldn't bring you back._

_Now you're gone._

_Now you're gone._

_There you go._

_There you go._

_Somewhere I can't get you back._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same._

_Nnnooo._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day,_

_I found it won't be the same._

_Ooohhh._

_Na na,_

_Na na na na na._

_I miss you._" Yogure finished with tears running down her face.

"That one was for you, Baky-Kun." Yogure said with courage in her voice.

She stud up from the piano and looked at the full moon, imagining two kind green eyes, smiling down at her.

"Please destiny… Let him come back to me." Yogure begged as she sobbed a bit more.

~The next day at school~

"What is that Jounouchi?!" Yogure and Honda gasped once they saw their blond haired friend.

"You can tell just by looking! It's a talisman! A talisman!" Jounouchi told them. He was referring to the peace of red paper stuck to his forehead.

"Then what's that below?" Kisara asked.

"It happened to Kanekaru and Pr. Hawkins!" Jounouchi pouted. Kisara had been referring to the garlic around his neck and the holy-cross.

"Without a doubt the curse will come for us next!" Jounouchi explained and held up 10 lucky charms in his hands. He looked very panicked.

"No way. How many times must I say it? Curses don't exist. And even if they did, as long as your heart is clean, you have nothing to fear!" Honda told them.

Yuugi was sitting at his desk, Yogure was sitting on her desk with Kisara next to her, Jounouchi was standing up and Honda was facing him. Miho and Anzu were no-where to be seen and Rebecca was at Kame Game that day.

"Leave me alone! Damn it!" Jounouchi cursed.

Then Anzu walked into the class and ignored the group.

"Anzu! Good morning." Yuugi greeted with a friendly smile.

Anzu either didn't hear Yuugi or was ignoring him, because she just sat down in her seat.

Yogure hummed.

"_That's not like Anzu._" Yogure thought.

Then Anzu looked at Yuugi and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"_Definitely not like her._" Yogure confirmed.

She looked closely at her friend and noticed her eyes. They looked different. Like they were clouded over by an eerie yellow-red colour.

Yuugi seemed to notice too, but didn't think much of it.

~Later that day~

"Alright! Today we'll measure your strength! But first we must prepare the ground!" Bellowed the P.E teacher.

Yogure was aloud to do P.E with the boys since it was more challenging for her then the stupid tennis and dance she would be doing with the girls. She was wearing a dark-green jump suit like the rest of the boys.

"Oh Motou. Could you bring the white line maker?" The teacher asked them.

"Sure thing tech!" Yogure said as she and Yuugi walked away.

The twins walked over to the shed where everything was kept.

"White line maker, white line maker." The twins repeated as they looked for it.

"There it is!" Yuugi sang and to their right was a red mini weal-barrow looking thing with two weals either side of it.

Suddenly, some poles started to fall.

"Yuugi look out!" Yogure yelled and pulled her brother back, just in time.

CLANG!

"That was close!" Yuugi gasped, with Yogure's arm still around his stomach.

"Too close!" Yogure agreed and let Yuugi go to get the white line maker.

But, Yogure felt as if it was done on purpose. Like someone wanted to scar Yuugi into doing something. Could it be that…

"_Someone knows about his 'alter ego'?_" Yogure gasped in thought.

~After P.E, in the hall-way~

"Man! That sure was close. Be careful!" Kisara warned after the twins told her what had happened in the shed.

Yuugi and Yogure nodded.

"Things need to be organized." Honda told them.

"I agree." Yogure told them.

"I can't over look this as a beautification member-" Honda was going to continue.

"Honda, if you're going to give one of those 'beautification' speeches, then tell me to jump of a bridge while you're at it." Yogure said rudely with her arms crossed behind her head.

Jounouchi sniggered.

BOUNCE!

BOUNCE!

Everyone looked up to see a basketball was heading strait for Yuugi.

Instinctively, Yogure pushed Yuugi to the side, but got hit instead. She started falling down the stairs with pain rushing everywhere in her body.

"Hey Yogure! Are you okay?" Jounouchi yelled in worry as the others ran down to make sure she was alright.

"Miracle-Chan!" Kisara yelled in worry.

Yogure grunted in pain, but forced a smile.

"It's no big deal. Just a little wound." Yogure reassured them, then held her head in pain.

"You should go to the school infirmary." Honda instructed.

"We're taking you there now!" Jounouchi clamed and picked her up, bridal style.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know!" Yogure yelled, trying to get out of Jounouchi's hold.

"I know you can, but I'm still gonna carry you." He told her, teasingly.

"Bastard." Yogure grumbled, but felt pain rush to her head again and grunted.

Kisara chuckled under her breathe.

It was a 5 minute walk to the infirmary, with some girls squealing as they saw Yogure in Jounouchi's arms, thinking that they were cute together and would make a good couple.

When they finally reached the infirmary, it seemed empty.

"Is no one here?" Yuugi asked.

"Sensei?" Kisara called.

"I'm sure she'll come back later." Jounouchi said and put Yogure down on one of the beds.

"Stay here until she comes." Jounouchi instructed.

"Fine." Yogure sighed, as they all left.

~After a class, at break, in the hall-way~

As soon as the bell sounded, Yuugi rushed to the infirmary to make sure Yogure was alright, while the others hung back a little.

"I wonder how Miracle-Chan is doing." Kisara told the others. She was with Jounouchi and Honda right now.

"Although it didn't seem bad, she still looked like she was in a lot of pain." Jounouchi thought out-loud.

"Class is starting soon!" Honda reminded them, strictly.

Then, they saw Miho up ahead.

"Miho-Chan." Honda said in surprise.

"Why are you by the infirmary?" Kisara asked.

"Are you sick? Hurt!? Tell me! If you have anemia you can have all my blood!" Honda promised in a panic, slightly freaking Kisara out.

"God you're depressing." Jounouchi groaned and lightly punched his idiot friend. What mental illness that made Honda like this, would be a mystery to him forever.

"That's not it! I saw Anzu enter earlier. She's been acting strangely all day. I was wondering if she wasn't feeling well." Miho explained, catching Kisara's attention at the mention of the red-head's name.

"Anzu did?" Honda asked, with serious eyes.

"Probably just sunstroke." Jounouchi reassured them.

Then, Miho seemed to get exited and looked at Jounouchi with a warm smile.

"So is it true?" She asked him.

"Is what true?" Jounouchi asked in surprise.

Miho giggled.

"About you and Yogure-Chan being a couple?" Miho gushed.

"Wha!?" Jounouchi asked in utter shock.

"Who got that idea?" Kisara asked bewildered.

"Some of the girls saw you carrying Yogure-Chan bridal style down the hall and started asking each other if you two were dating." Miho explained in glee.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not dating Yogure! I was just helping her get to the infirmary since she wasn't feeling well!" Jounouchi yelled with a blush on his tanned face.

"What happened?" Miho gasped.

"She got hit with a basketball and fell down a flight of stares." Kisara told her.

"Let's go check on her and Yuugi." Honda suggested.

The others nodded.

"Hey! Yuugi! Yogure!" Jounouchi yelled as he opened the door.

Much to everyone's surprise and horror, Yogure was on the floor with some blood on her wrists, ankles and a bit by her face. Yuugi was being strangled by Anzu with her arm.

"What are you doing!?" Jounouchi demanded, pushed Anzu off of Yuugi, while Honda went over to Yogure.

"Show me your true power! I do this so I can finish things with you!" Demanded a man's voice that came out of Anzu's mouth.

"What!?" Jounouchi said in shock.

Then 'Anzu' pushed past the gang and ran down the hall.

"What was with Anzu just now?!" Jounouchi demanded.

"It… Wasn't… Anzu." Yogure gasped painfully and lost consciousness.

"Anzu…" Miho gasped, not hearing what Yogure had said.

"You okay, Yuugi!?" Jounouchi asked his injured friend.

"Yogure!" Honda yelled in an attempt to get her to wake up.

"Somehow." Yuugi gasped.

They searched the whole school. The classes. The hall-ways. The 'bridges', as Yogure called them. Behind the school. The toilets.

"See her?" Yuugi asked, once they had met up again.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." Honda told them.

"Hey… What was with Anzu's voice?" Miho gulped.

"The curse! It's definitely the cruse!" Jounouchi thought.

"Wait… If that's true… Then one of us…" Honda said.

The others gasped in fear. They didn't think that one of them was going to die. And Yogure wouldn't think like that.

"It's not the cruse! It's the same crazy Egyptian that Rebecca and Pr. Hawkins ran into." Yogure told them.

"For now, we should split up and search for Anzu again." Kisara decided.

"Right!" Everyone said and split up.

Yogure went with Yuugi, Jounouchi ran of on his own, Kisara went with Miho and Honda was left alone.

After a while, Yuugi spotted Anzu.

"Anzu!" He called and ran after her, with Yogure behind him.

'Anzu' led them, up some stairs and onto the ruff. When they reached the top, they couldn't see her anywhere.

"Anzu!" Yogure shouted.

Then, they saw her out-side the safety of the fence. Anzu was standing on a plank of wood, that had a tall metal poll with a ring and ropes around it, some statues connected to the ropes and an Ankh/Key was being held in place by another rope attached to another statue that was higher up then the others.

"Anzu!" The twins shouted and started to run to her, when the Egyptian from before appeared in their way.

"I have been pushing you to drew out the other you… But it seems you won't appear for me." The Egyptian told Yuugi and shock his head in disapproval.

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi asked, with pure terror on his face.

"So that I can meet the other Yuugi… I will use another method." The Egyptian simply said.

"What are you saying?" Yuugi asked.

"_He's saying that play time is over. And that's not good for Anzu._" Yogure thought grimly and looked at her possessed friend, wishing she could help her.

"Listen Yuugi. That girl is my puppet. At my orders, she will do anything." The Egyptian told him.

All was silent. The Egyptian's face showed no emotions. Yogure was looking at her friend, helplessly. Yuugi was gasping in pure fear for Anzu's life.

~Meanwhile, with Jounouchi, Kisara and Miho~

Miho and Kisara met up with Jounouchi at a cross-road.

"Find her!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Nope. Not at all!" Miho gasped.

Then, they saw Honda coming their way. But Kisara felt that something was wrong.

"Hey. Honda, what about you?" Jounouchi asked his friend.

He didn't answer. Just walked over to them like a zombie.

"Honda…" Kisara gasped.

"You… What's wrong?" Jounouchi asked.

Honda lifted a broom from behind his back. The others gasped. Honda attacked and failed to land a hit. The others ran as fast as they could.

~With the Egyptian, Anzu, Yogure and Yuugi~

"Well, Yuugi?" The Egyptian asked.

Yogure growled at him.

"Be raged… Be hateful… Be saddened! At the boundaries of you're feelings… The other Yuugi is waiting!" The Egyptian exclaimed dramatically.

There was silence. The Millennium Puzzle glowed. The clouds came over head. Yuugi's body was shrouded in Darkness. The puzzle glowed and revealed Yuugi. But he was different. His eyes weren't the ones of an innocent child, they were the serious eyes of a man.

"_So, I was right._" Yogure hummed in thought.

"Shadi!" The 'alter ego' yelled in rage.

"_So that's the Egyptian's name: Shadi._" Yogure realized.

"So we finally meet, the other Yuugi." Shadi said, sounding pleased.

"Anzu… How dare you use her in your game!" The 'other Yuugi' yelled in rage.

"I will finish things with you no matter what. Yuugi, if you lose this game… You will lose that girl." Shadi told them.

"_I take it you two have met before._" Yogure implied, using telepathy.

"_Shadi was peaking in my mind room, looking for the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle's power._" The 'other Yuugi' explained, knowing of the girls powers.

"_Well, can I ask you your name?_" Yogure asked, not wanting to call him 'alter ego' or 'other Yuugi' anymore.

"_Call me Yami._" He thought with no emotion in his voice.

Yogure nodded.

"Before I explain the rules… Let me say one thing… About the Millennium Puzzle…" Shadi said snapping the two out of their mental conversation.

"You may have thought it was just a coincidence that you solved the puzzle… But that is wrong. The Millennium Puzzle chose you. It has been waiting 5000 years. And my family was also chosen by the Millennium Items." Shadi explained.

"_Millennium Items?_" Yogure asked herself.

"So… Don't tell me we're buddies. I'm not interested in hearing that! Explain the game's rules." Yami demanded.

"Don't be frightened Yuugi." Shadi reassured.

"What!? Frightened!?" Yami demanded, in shock.

"Somewhere in your heart, you are afraid of that power. The unknown Millennium Puzzle's power. That is the weakness of the heart." Shadi said, a-matter-of-fact.

"_Afraid of the puzzle's power? What power? Is it the 'dark power and knowledge' Grandpa told us about?_" Yogure asked herself.

"As proof, look there." Shadi told them.

The twins looked, then one of the smaller statues broke along with one of the ropes that was keeping Anzu safe.

"Anzu!" They cried.

"Yuugi, didn't you realise the game's already started?" Shadi taunted.

"I'm gonna kill you." Yogure growled.

"_Wait, if you do, then maybe Anzu will fall anyway!_" A voice in her head warned.

"Those statues reflect your heart. When you show weakness in your heart… A statue will break, one after another. If your remaining 3 break, you lose the girl. But you have an opportunity to win. Tied to the rope is the Millennium Ankh. And what's holding that is the statue reflecting my heart." Shadi explained.

"I see. So before my heart statues break… If your statue breaks first…" Yami said, understanding what was going on.

"That's right. When that happens the Millennium Ankh will go along the rope so that the girl can touch it. If she touches the Millennium Ankh, she will regain her senses and I will have lost." Shadi finished.

"Understand?" He asked.

"The one who shows weakness in the heart is the game's loser." Yogure confirmed.

"A game to probe each other's weakness of the heart, eh?" Yami questioned.

"So let us begin." Shadi suggested.

Then a huge gust of wind swirled around Shadi and went to Yami and Yogure, but no one showed fear.

"Let's go Yuugi! The first ordeal!" Shadi announced.

The wind cleared and suddenly holes appeared in the floor and two yellow eyes looked up at Yami.

"_This is...!_" Yami mentally gasped.

~Meanwhile, with Kisara, Miho, Honda and Jounouchi~

They were all running down the hall with Honda still acting like a zombie and trying to hit them with the broom.

"Shit! We can't let people see Honda like this!" Jounouchi told the girls.

"Right!" They nodded.

"This way!" Kisara told them and ran down one of the less used corridors.

~Back with Yami, Yogure, Shadi and Anzu~

Yami stepped away from the hole, when two huge hands grabbed his arms from behind and a T-Rex like head appeared. The hands and head of this beast were pinkish-purple and it's eyes were bright-green.

"Nii-San!" Yogure yelled and tried to run to him, when a bubble appeared around her, stopping her from helping him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere with this game." Shadi told her.

"Bastard." Yogure growled.

"Yuugi, to escape that Amemit you have to clear the ordeal. This game is… The Yami Concentration." Shadi told him.

Suddenly, 9 slates appeared all with a '?' symbol on them.

"Behind these slates are pairs of the same picture." Shadi explained.

"Wait a moment! There are 9 slates! There's one-too-many for Concentration!" Yami gasped.

Shadi chuckled.

"That is correct. The middle one is the only one left over. In this game you have to say what the middle slate is. However, for these 9 slates... You can only turn them over once!" Shadi warned him.

Yami and Yogure gasped.

"I will tell you the key to this riddle… Those slates are a mirror that reflect the Amemit." Shadi explained.

"_The image behind those ancient slates?_" Yogure asked herself.

"_That's…_" Yami thought, thinking the same thing as Yogure.

Suddenly, a creak appeared in one of Yami's statues.

"Anzu!" He and Yogure shouted.

~Meanwhile, with Jounouchi, Kisara and Miho~

They were waiting in an empty classroom for Honda to come. And when he came thought the door…

Jounouchi was waiting for him.

"Disappear you janitor!" Jounouchi taunted.

Honda walked closer and got squirt in the face by the foam used for fires.

"Honda you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Miho screamed as she quirt the foam at him.

Honda turned to her and Kisara, then Jounouchi punched him.

"Forgive me Honda. Open your eyes." Jounouchi said, sounding noble.

Then Honda rose from the ground.

"THAT'S… BEUTIFICATION…" Honda exclaimed, still in his zombie state.

"Hey! You still care about that at a time like this!?" Jounouchi gasped.

Then Honda grabbed him by the collar of his school jacket and pushed him towards the window, that was unfortunately open. Honda pushed Jounouchi out-side, but he grabbed the curtains.

"This situation ain't no joke!" Jounouchi yelled.

Then he looked up to his left and saw…

"Anzu!" Jounouchi gasped.

"Anzu!?" Kisara gasped, making sure she heard her blond friend correctly.

"Why's she up there!?" Jounouchi asked.

~With Yogure, Yami, Anzu and Shadi~

"_One more time… Recall everything…_" Yami told himself.

"_Shadi said that the slates are a mirror that reflects that weird monster._" Yogure said to herself.

"_Mirror… Mirrors reflect the face._" Yami thought.

"_So… Since this is concentration, that means there are 4 pairs._" Yogure told herself.

"_If these slates are a mirror, then they should reflect this monster._" Yami thought.

"_The pairs this monster has…_" Yogure thought.

"_As well as the thing it has one of…_" Yami thought.

"_I've got it!_" They thought in union.

"_The pairs are ears, eyes, nostrils and hands…_" Yogure thought.

"And… The only singular thing it has is it's mouth!" Yami claimed.

Then, there was a burst of wind as the monster disappeared and the slates turned around to reveal the pairs and the center one turned to reveal a mouth. The wind picked up again and the slates disappeared. Yogure sighed in relief.

"Splendid job Yuugi." Shadi complimented.

Yogure glared at him.

"But the match has only just started. Let me introduce your playmate for the next game." Shadi said with no emotions in his voice.

Suddenly, some light-green and red flames appeared in the shape of a cocoon. And when they disappeared…

"Jounouchi-Kun!" Yami and Yogure gasped.

It was 'Jounouchi', but his colours were different, they were all different shades of green instead of blue, tanned and yellow.

"I have made that friend from your memory real. I have revived your friend from the time when he bullied you." Shadi explained.

"What!?" Yami and Yogure demanded.

Then 'Jounouchi' walked over to Yami and took the Millennium Puzzle right of off his neck. Yogure and Yami gasped. Some of the floor around Yami and 'Jounouchi' disappeared, leaving them on a pillar.

"Let me explain the game's rules." Shadi interrupted.

Yogure growled in hate.

"You two will take turns rolling the puzzle like a dice. Where that puzzle points… The opponent must take two steps in that direction. The first one to make their opponent jump off wins." Shadi explained.

"You bastard. How dare you use our friends against us!" Yogure yelled at Shadi.

Shadi ignored Yogure.

"Now, Yuugi. Let me see you smash that terrible memory from your past." Shadi dared.

"_Without a doubt, this 'Jounouchi' is Shadi's illusion._" Yogure thought to herself.

"_But what if it really is him under Shadi's spell?_" Asked the voice from before, in worry.

"Could it be?" Yogure asked, now worried for the 'Jounouchi' in-front of Yami.

Yami seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"This is your treasure? Yuugi! Damn it. How can you really treasure something like this when there's a woman present?" 'Jounouchi' asked, tauntingly.

For a second, Yogure thought she saw a shadow of Yuugi pass over Yami. Then, two more statues broke, along with two more ropes!

"Anzu!" Yogure yelled.

"_Damn it… Just one more statue._" Yogure mentally gasped.

"Let's get started. I challenge you Yuugi." 'Jounouchi' said proudly and tossed the puzzle.

"The puzzle points that way. Now Yuugi, face the edge and take two steps forward." 'Jounouchi' said and pointed in-front of himself.

Yami did as he was told and walked.

"Now it's your turn, Yuugi." 'Jounouchi' told the tri-haired boy.

"I will not roll. I don't want to play this game with you, Jounouchi-Kun." Yami said with his eyes closed.

Yogure admired Yami's courage and selflessness, but she was worried.

Shadi seemed surprised.

"Then you pass right? My turn again." 'Jounouchi' claimed, picked up the puzzle and rolled again.

"It's facing the edge again Yuugi." 'Jounouchi' taunted.

Yami made those two steps and was on the very edge now. One more step and he would fall.

"You've finally reached the edge. Don't tell me your passing again." 'Jounouchi' taunted.

"Yes, pass for me." Yami said while looking back at him.

"Have you given up on the game? Do you admit your defeat Yuugi?" Shadi questioned.

"You're wrong, Shadi." Yogure told him.

"I… Believe! In my friend!" Yami claimed.

"Believe you say? Yuugi, you are unable to crush your past. This ordeal traps you because your heart is too believing and weak. Knowing this true strength comes from believing only in oneself!" Shadi implied.

"Gees man, that's just sad." Yogure said with an awkward look on her face.

"Now! Roll the puzzle one last time! End the game!" Shadi commanded.

'Jounouchi' didn't move.

"What's wrong!? Why do you not cast the puzzle!?" Shadi demanded.

'Jounouchi' smiled sadly and started to disappear.

"What? The illusion of the past is disappearing!" Shadi yelled.

Soon, he was gone and the puzzle fell to the floor. Yami walked over and picked it up.

"My friend is no longer as he was in the past. It's no use trying to confuse me with illusions." Yami told him confidently.

Then, the last rope holding Anzu started to brake.

"The rope holding Anzu up!" Yogure gasped.

"Anzu!" Yami yelled in worry.

The floor that was missing returned and Yami ran over to the fence.

(Grunt)

Someone was holding the plank up.

"Anzu! I'm here now! So don't worry!" The real Jounouchi reassured.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" Yami smiled.

"Just in time!" Yogure cheered.

"_Impossible! The children are supporting each other!_" Shadi mentally gasped.

Then, his heart statue started to crake.

"Shadi's heart stature!" Yogure gasped.

"Shadi, you do not understand. Do you know where true strength comes from?" Yami asked.

"It comes from having friends and loved ones to relay on!" Yogure yelled from her bubble.

"_The power of believing in one's friend?_" Shadi asked himself.

And just like that, his statue broke and the Millennium Ankh went down the rope to Anzu's waiting hand.

"Oh… Where is this?" Anzu asked in a daze.

Then Yami turned back into Yuugi and Yogure was freed. Anzu looked down.

SCREAM!

"What!? What is going on!?" Anzu yelled in fight.

"Hurry up and return to the ruff!" Jounouchi told his panicking friend.

Anzu started to crawl on the plank, back to the ruff.

"Hurry!" Jounouchi ordered.

Suddenly, Honda grabbed his leg.

"Honda!" Jounouchi gasped.

"Honda?" Yogure asked and looked over the fence.

Then Honda grabbed Jounouchi face and caused him to shake the plank…

SCREAM!

"ANZU!"

(Grunt)

"Anzu!" Yuugi yelled as he held onto her hand for dear life.

The plank toppled and the Ankh touched Honda's head.

"Huh?" Honda asked.

SCREAMS!

"Why am I here!?" Honda demanded in a panic.

"Everyone! Are you guys okay!" Kisara and Miho yelled as they come onto the ruff.

"Shut up! Don't shake!" Jounouchi yelled at his friend.

"Guys! Grab my hand!" Yogure yelled, leaned over the fence and stretched her hand down to them.

Anzu jumped over the fence and Kisara hugged her red-haired friend in worry and tears.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi tried to get Honda to let go of him.

"H-hey! I can't move!" Jounouchi yelled.

"No! I can't die before I become class president!" Honda begged as he held onto Jounouchi's legs.

"You'll never make it! Relax, I'll win it for you! So let go!" Jounouchi yelled at his friend.

"You're the one who won't make it!" Honda yelled at his friend.

"Honda! I promise you won't fall, just let go of Jounouchi and then I can pull you up!" Yogure called to calm down her friend.

"O-okay." Honda stuttered as he let go of Jounouchi and grabbed Yogure's hand.

She pulled with all her might and got him back to safety. And did it again for Jounouchi.

"Is everyone alright?" Yogure asked them.

"We're okay." Miho confirmed for the girls.

"Yuugi?" Yogure asked him.

"We're okay, too." Yuugi confirmed for the boys.

Yogure sighed, then suddenly felt a bit light headed. She swayed, but Jounouchi used his strong arms to steady her.

"Are **you** okay?" Jounouchi asked her.

"Yeah, just a bit tired." Yogure confirmed with a small smile.

Jounouchi put her on his back and she accidentally fell asleep.

The girls 'awwww'ed at how cute they looked together, while the boys gave some mocking whistles.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi told them in embarrassment.

**To be continued**


	7. A Chaotic Background of Digital Pet

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 7: A Chaotic Background of Digital Pet**

_Hello people! Yogure's here. But anyway, time for an update._

_We haven't run into that stupid Shadi thankfully! Pr. Hawkins and Rebecca are back in their house again. No sigh of that stupid Kaiba either._

_This new tamagotchi game has come out and the whole school has fallen in love with it._

_I mean, everyone but Honda has one._

_But I smell trouble on the wind, so we've got ourselves a new mission now:_

_To look after our pets._

"My Miho-Chan… Why did you not appear today?" Honda whimpered. He sat at his desk and hid his face in his arms.

"So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world." The teacher said, sounding very boring.

Suddenly, something went off. It was a weird sound that was a bit like a telephone.

"What!?" The teacher demanded and looked behind him.

Yogure noticed that Jounouchi was fiddling with something, but quickly ducked down behind his desk.

"Man! I just cleaned it! Here you go." Jounouchi whispered his complaint, but Yogure heard him.

Yogure pretended to drop her pencil and bent down to try to get it.

"Hey Jounouchi. Are you taking good care of your pet?" Yogure asked him.

"Yeah. He needed me to clean up for him." Jounouchi explained.

Yogure looked at the pet and it looked like an up-side-down union, with a swirl on his head for hair, bored eyes, some long legs and feet.

"Well you better tell him it's nap time because I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Yogure said with a kind smile.

"But then he won't grow." Jounouchi complained.

"It's better than getting detention." Yogure whispered to him.

(Coughs)

The two friends looked up and saw their teacher looking down on them.

"What are you doing?" He asked in disapproval.

Jounouchi and Yogure pocked their heads out from under their desks.

"It's so true! They are soooooo a couple!" A girl whispered as two more started giggling.

"You don't know, Sensei?" Jounouchi asked the teacher, dumbfound.

"It's the new Digital Pet product." Yogure explained.

"I'm taking care of my pet. You have to take care of feeding it and taking it to the toilet. How the pet turns out depends on how you raise it." Jounouchi said proudly and showed off his pet to the teacher.

"And the new difference is that Digital Pets can now date. So that means you can create an even more personalized pet! Hehe! It's really popular." Yogure informed the teacher.

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

"OUCH!" Yogure and Jounouchi whimpered.

"I'm telling you to not do it during class!" The teacher yelled in outrage.

"Oh please Sensei, give them a break. They're just in love." A random girl in the class begged.

"WHAT!? WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Yogure and Jounouchi yelled, with blushes on their faces.

The whole class burst into laughter.

~A break~

DING DONG DING!

"Silly. Why didn't you switch it off?" Anzu scolded her blond friend.

"It doesn't grow when the switch is off! I want it to hurry and grow." Jounouchi pouted.

"Well it takes time, Jounouchi. That can't be helped." Kisara reassured.

"Well. I surpose that's it's cute point." Anzu smiled and looked down at her own pet. It looked like a plum, with a bow and shoes.

"If you properly care for it, you'll get a good outcome." Yuugi reassured and started playing with his pet. Yuugi's pet looked like a head with spiky-hair, two long arms growing on top of it's eyes and two little feet.

"It's like it's your child." Yogure smiled down at the pet she was looking after. Her pet was a head with long wavy black hair, big eyes and two tinny feet.

"Yeah!" Kisara agreed.

Her pet was an orange with long arms and long legs, two tinny feet and big eyes, full of wonder.

"Right now I'm devoting half my day to him!" Jounouchi boosted and showed off his pet.

Suddenly Honda slammed his fist on the desk and he was** not** happy.

"What a waste!" Honda yelled in outrage.

The others just looked at him dumbfound.

"To waste time on that… Truly a waist of youth! Useless! Depravity!" Honda said in disgust.

"What was that!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"You didn't have to say all that!" Anzu scolded.

"Honda-Kun this is fun." Yuugi smiled.

"Yeah!" Kisara and Yogure yelled in deference at the same time.

"No, I have no interest." Honda said and walked on by.

"You mean you couldn't get one, right?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's sold out everywhere." Kisara told them.

"I did not become a beautification member to clean up Digital Pet droppings." Honda said with an amused smile, then his face became serious.

"What I must clean is not the Digital World! Even if the droppings of the Digital World spread to all humanity… I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one peace at a time! I, Beautification Member… As Hiroto Honda!" Honda told his friends.

"Wait until Miho gets here." Kisara whispered.

"I can't." Yogure grinned.

And suddenly, Miho walked thought the door.

"Good morning!" She smiled.

Honda's face went from tanned, to sunburned.

"Miho-Chan! Good morning!" Honda greeted.

"What do you mean 'good morning'? Second period is already over." Anzu asked in a huff.

"Well… It's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night." Miho said and showed them her Digital Pet. Miho's Digital pet looked like a small head with a ribbon on her head and some tinny arms and feet. It looked just like Miho.

Honda's eyes turned into hearts, while Kisara smiled nervously at him and Yogure smirked. A huge heart appeared on Honda's chest and it pumped very loudly.

"I can't help it!" Honda yelled.

"So you're doing it too, Miho-Chan?" Yuugi asked.

Miho smiled.

"I definitely want to go to Australia!" Miho gushed.

"Australia?" Anzu asked.

"Here. This." Miho said and showed them a poster.

"Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition. And the prize is a trip to Australia for two!" Miho gushed.

Yuugi gasped.

"I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate." Anzu said with her hands on her hips.

Jounouchi laughed nervously.

"Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device." Jounouchi smiled.

"Who would you take with you, Jounouchi?" Kisara asked.

"Well, since there are only two tickets, I don't really know." Jounouchi lied. He knew exactly who he wanted to take with him, he just didn't want the others to know about her.

"But… Miho is tired. I wonder if there's someone who can raise my pet for me so that it can win the prize for me. And the trip is for a pair." Miho frowned.

"Pair!?" Honda asked. He had been in wonderland until that point.

He grabbed Miho's hands in reassurance, while Yogure groaned and Kisara had a nervous smile on her face.

"Miho-Chan, leave it to me! I swear, as a Beautification Member, I will win!" Honda promised.

"Really!?" Miho cheered, sounding clueless.

"Hey! What was all that before about humanity?" Jounouchi asked.

"He just wants to see Miho in a swim suit." Yogure sweat-dropped.

"He is such a perv." Anzu commented.

"Now, now. We all know that Honda isn't all bad." Kisara defended.

"Oh we know. We just wish he wasn't obsessed with Miho." Yogure sighed.

Then, Yuugi noticed a kid in the class, all alone. He had black hair, rectangular glasses and was wearing the boys' uniform, only it was a much darker shade to the others.

"Haiyama-Kun!" Yuugi smiled and ran over. Yogure decided to go with him.

"Haiyama-Kun aren't you going to play with Digital Pets, too?" Yuugi asked the boy.

Haiyama was even shorter then Yuugi and bullied a lot. Right now, he looked like a kicked puppy. He shook his head no.

"I don't have one." Haiyama said sadly.

"Aww, that's too bad." Yogure said in sympathy.

Suddenly, a large and tubby boy wearing the boys' uniform with an orange shirt, appeared. He had ill-looking grey skin, freckles on his face, dark-grey hair and his eyes made him look like a mad-man. This guy is Kujirada, meaning 'whale'.

"Haiyama, you there?" Kujirada asked.

Yuugi, Yogure and Haiyama turned to face him.

"Kujirada-Kun." Haiyama greeted.

Yogure growled. Kujirada used to be a really nice guy, until he suddenly got rich and bullied everyone as if he didn't know what it was like to be treated with kindness.

"Come here for a bit." Kujirada called him over.

Haiyama took two steps forward, but Yogure got in his way.

"He's not going anywhere." Yogure said protectively.

"Yogure-Chan." Haiyama gasped.

"It's okay, Haiyama. I won't turn my back on you." Yogure promised and glared at Kujirada.

"Get lose pal. Or you'll find yourself in the school infirmary." Yogure warned the large boy.

Kujirada laughed.

"Do you really think you can stand up to the power of my money?" Kujirada asked, tauntingly and chucked some bills at her face.

However, Yogure didn't move. She just glared at Kujirada, not once looking down at the 20,000 yen or so at her feet.

Finally, she turned away from him and led her brother and new friend away from the rich brat.

"Wow. No one has ever stud up to Kujirada-Kun like that." Haiyama praised.

"Well, it was about time." Yogure smiled at him.

"How did you fight it?" Haiyama asked in awe.

"Even if I had all the money in the world, I wouldn't want it. Because, I've got everything I need and want, right here with me. I mean, with Yuugi as my brother… And friends like Jounouchi… What more could I want?" Yogure smiled fondly at Yuugi and the rest of her friends.

"You mean it?" Jounouchi asked, over-hearing the speech she gave.

"Of course I do, stupid." Yogure smiled and nuggied Jounouchi's head.

"Miho is so touched!" Miho gushed and hugged the tri-haired girl.

"So is Kisara." Kisara smiled and joined in on the hug.

The whole gang laughed.

~The next day~

"Order. Respect! Okay, let's begin home room." The teacher announced.

Then he noticed one of the desks was empty.

"Where's Honda?" The teacher asked.

"He gave me this and told me to give it to you." Kisara said and handed a letter to the teacher.

"Taking the day of to raise a child!?" The teacher read in dread and shock.

"Sensei! I think he meant to say he was looking after a Digital Pet!" Yogure yelled to try and calm him down.

"It can be!" Jounouchi yelled and smacked his head.

~Two days later, at home time~

Yuugi and the gang were walking home.

"Man, what is that Honda guy thinking!? He hasn't been to school since that time!" Jounouchi demanded.

"I look forward to the contest!" Miho gushed.

Then they saw a large group of children gathered around a window in a shop.

"What could it be?" Jounouchi asked.

They walked over and saw, a golden Digital Pet!

"A GOLD PET!" Yuugi cried, in utter shock.

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"Oh. A limited addition Digital Pet, only a 100 were sold. They say you can raise an amazing pet!" Yuugi explained.

"So you're saying with that, there's no way you can lose the contest!?" Jounouchi asked in shock.

"That's what they say." Yogure confirmed.

"I want! I want!" Miho sang.

SMACK!

"You bitch! You're already got Honda slaving away, raising that thing for you and now you want some shiny new toy!?" Yogure demanded.

She had only slapped Miho's arm because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Besides, it's 50,000 yen." Yuugi groaned.

"50,000?!" Jounouchi and Yogure yelled.

"It's a premium item after all." Kisara shrugged.

Suddenly, all the kids were being shoved out of the way by Kujirada.

"Move! Move!" He yelled at them.

"Isn't it Kujirada?" Jounouchi asked.

"It's Kujirada alright, there's no mistaking that ugly mug." Yogure confirmed with a nasty comment.

"The Gold Pet is mine!" Kujirada yelled and broke the glass just to get the pet.

The owner of the shop rushed out and he was mad.

"Hey!" The old man screamed.

"Price of the wares and repairs. Catch." Kujirada said with a sinister grin and tossed some bills at the owner.

"Got it, got it, got it!" He sang.

Kujirada turned and walked away, laughing.

"That bastard…" Jounouchi growled.

"I couldn't agree more." Yogure growled.

"Weird. He didn't have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money." Kisara hummed in thought.

"But it was said before. He used to be a god kid, then he suddenly went wild. He was forced to change schools." Anzu informed them.

"I wonder what happened to him." Miho said with a calculating look on her face.

~The next day at school~

DING DONG DING!

"Honda that guy. He's been absent 3 days now." Anzu told Miho.

"Seems he's been watching over that pet all that time." Kisara concluded with a shrug.

"Miho's pet is a sure-win for the contest, now." Miho gushed in glee.

"You…" Anzu sighed and the two walked over to the boys and Yogure.

Yuugi was feeding his pet.

"How cute! It's eating!" Miho gushed as she watched Yuugi's pet chomp on some data.

"I call him Yu-2." Yuugi said proudly.

"Yu-2?" Anzu asked.

"I can see why." Yogure smiled.

"Well mine is pretty good. Here." Anzu said and showed Yuugi her pet.

"Anzu's pet is cute too." Miho gushed.

"Her name is Sumomo." Anzu said.

"You mean the Japanese Plum?" Yogure asked.

Anzu nodded.

"I'm pretty proud of her." Anzu told them.

"I can see why." Kisara hummed.

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi yelled.

"What is it buddy?" Yogure asked.

"Too bad… The championship is going to my pet Joe." Jounouchi boosted and showed of his pet.

"It's not cute." Miho sighed.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu sighed, talking about Joe and Jounouchi.

"Shut up!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Well, if you ask me, it's not all about being cute. And I think Joe and Jounouchi are exactly the same. They may not look like much on the out-side, but they're hearts are made of gold." Yogure defended the pet and it's owner.

"Thanks Yogure. You mind if we do a data exchange?" Jounouchi asked his friend.

"Sure. My pet, Yo-yo is a real hot-head and I think would love to meet Joe." Yogure said.

"Alright then… Link them up!" Jounouchi cheered.

They connected their devices and Joe went over to Yo-yo's screen.

"There he is! There he is!" Jounouchi smiled.

What the pets did, really surprised everyone.

"Did they just…" Yogure trailed off, not believing what she was seeing.

"I think they did." Yuugi gasped.

Joe and Yo-yo were hugging! Like a couple!

"Nothing leaves this cercal! Got it?" Yogure said assertively.

It was bad enough that the whole school thought they were dating, they didn't need to give them proof, since the Pets reflect their owner's personality.

Everyone nodded, in fear of what Yogure would do to them if they told.

Joe let go of Yo-yo and went back to his own device. Yogure quickly disconnected them and had a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry." Jounouchi said.

"No Jounouchi, we may control somethings in the real world. But in the digital world, you never know what's gonna happen." Yogure reassured him.

"Alright! Australia is mine!" Jounouchi cheered.

"He is taking it?" Came a gruff voice. It was Kujirada.

"Kujirada-Kun!" Yuugi gasped.

Yogure stud in-front of Yuugi, protectively.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me!" Kujirada claimed, aragontly and showed off his Gold Pet.

"Ha! Kujirada don't get a big head just cause you've got a Gold Pet!" Jounouchi warned him.

"There's no way someone as heartless and cruel as you could raise one!" Kisara yelled, with confidence.

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked.

"_Shit!_" Yogure mentally cursed.

"This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!" Kujirada yelled and showed them a plump thing with a star on it's stomach, creepy little hands, feet and cruel eyes.

The gang, was dumbfound.

"It looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu commented.

"No way, that's yours!?" Jounouchi demanded as his eye twitched.

"I'm not surprised it looks like that." Yogure sighed.

Kujirada chuckled darkly.

"If you pay money, you can learn plenty of secrets." He grinned.

"Money again!?" Yogure demanded.

SCREAM!

Suddenly, Kujirada snatched Anzu's pet!

"His strength ain't just for show!" Kujirada boosted and connected the two devices.

"Go DevilMaster!" He commanded.

And the second he entered Anzu's Digital Pet, Sumomo was deleted.

"My Sumomo-Chan!" Anzu cried.

"DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital Pets." Kujirada chuckled.

"Kujirada, you bastard!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Shall he eat yours too?" Kujirada asked tauntingly.

"Works for me! Try it if you can!" Jounouchi challenged.

The two devices connected.

"Beat him up, Joe!" Jounouchi and Yogure encouraged.

As DevilMaster came into the game, Joe sneaked away, then surprise attacked.

"Alright!" Jounouchi and Yogure cheered.

"How cheap…" Anzu sweat-dropped.

"No use! No use!" Kujirada yelled.

Then Joe was deleted.

"Joe!" Jounouchi cried.

Kujirada laughed.

"The Australia trip is mine! Don't worry about that." He chuckled.

"How mean, Kujirada-Kun!" Yuugi said in disapproval.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets others raised to go to Australia!" Miho yelled, her voice serious, for once.

"You're one to talk." Anzu mumbled.

"Kujirada-Kun. Everyone raised their Digital Pets with care. It's so wrong to eat them!" Yuugi told him.

"Yuugi's right! Whenever I felt lonely, I talked to my pet. Whenever I felt angry, I talked to my pet. I put my heart and soul into this pet! And I will not let you get away with what you've done!" Yogure exclaimed and connected her device to Kujirada's.

DevilMaster walked into Yogure's device.

"_Okay old girl, get ready._" Yogure thought to Yo-yo.

Yo-yo nodded at the sound of her master's thoughts.

DevilMaster was huge compared to Yo-yo, but she wouldn't give up that easily. DevilMaster tried to grab her, but Yo-yo jumped and he failed. Yo-yo went for a sneak attack and it worked! Yo-yo kicked DevilMaster in the back of his head and forced him to the ground.

Then he was deleted.

"Oh yeah!" Yogure shouted.

"No!" Kujirada yelled.

"That's what you get when you mess with my friends." Yogure said and folded her arms.

"Damn it!" Kujirada yelled and walked away.

"That's what you get when you mess with one of my girls!" Jounouchi mocked.

"Yogure-Chan, you're so amazing!" Yuugi complimented.

"Great job!" Miho smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" Kisara smiled and hugged her.

"Well-done Yogure-Chan." Honda complimented.

"Thanks Honda." Yogure smiled.

"Wait… HONDA!?" Kisara asked.

And sure enough it really was Honda!

"When did you get here?" Jounouchi asked.

"A minute ago." He said calmly, with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" Kisara asked.

"I have raised the ultimate pet." Honda said and opened his eyes, he looked so tired.

"3 Days without sleep or rest… This is the ultimate creation! Digital Super Ichigo!" Honda said and showed them the Digital Pet he had been raising for Miho.

It had a plump body, strawberry head, two arms, one was attached to a broom, two legs and feet.

The others either sniggered or giggled.

"Well let me tell you guys something. Super Ichigo doesn't allow trash to exist! When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the Beautification Member of the Digital World!" Honda boosted.

"Wow." Yogure said.

"That truly is like Honda." Anzu sighed.

CLANG!

Everyone turned to see that Haiyama's stuff was on the floor. It had been knocked by someone.

"Haiyama, what's wrong?" Yogure asked in worry and ran over to her friend.

"No… Nothing." Haiyama sighed.

~At home time that day~

"Umm... Yogure-Chan?" Haiyama called.

"What is it buddy?" Yogure asked her friend and went down on her keens, so they were eye level.

"Could you walk home with me today?" Haiyama asked, in fear.

"Sure thing buddy. Let me just tell Yuugi I'm gonna be a bit late and we can go." Yogure smiled and ran to her brother.

~While walking home~

"So Haiyama, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Yogure asked the smaller boy.

"Umm… No. It's just me and my mother." Haiyama sighed.

"Can I ask about your dad?" Yogure asked in worry.

"He's dead." Haiyama sighed.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry Haiyama. But let me tell you something, both my parents are dead. You're lucky to have your mom." Yogure told him.

"What were your parents like?" Haiyama asked.

Yogure looked up at the sky.

"I don't know, to be honest. I was only 2-years-old when it happened and my Grandpa doesn't like talking about them. But he did tell me they were archaeologists, who found the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi doesn't know thought. For some reason, Grandpa doesn't want Yuugi to know they were the ones who found his puzzle." Yogure told him, then looked back down at him, only to see…

"Haiyama?" Yogure asked.

He was gone!

BANG!

Thud!

Yogure was knocked unconscious by something heavy and hard.

~Later with Yuugi, Jounouchi and Kisara~

"Haiyama-Kun…I hope Kujirada-Kun hasn't done anything to him." Yuugi sighed.

"Hey don't worry. With Yogure walking him home, what could go wrong?" Kisara reassured him.

"Yeah Yuugi. You gotta relax a bit more." Jounouchi reassured him.

Then, Yuugi noticed someone running down the street with a very big bag over their shoulder.

"What was that?" Yuugi asked.

"Let's go and check it out." Kisara suggested.

~With Yogure~

"Huh?" Yogure asked.

She was in a lot of pain and could barely open her eyes, but she did.

"Where am I?" Yogure asked.

She didn't know where she was exactly, but she knew she was in a ware-house. She looked at her arm and saw that she was tied up.

Then she saw Kujirada, but he didn't see her. He collapsed. Yogure looked at his back and saw whip marks.

"Yogure-Chan. Welcome." Came a voice.

WHIP!

She looked to her left and saw…

"Haiyama!" Yogure gasped.

But he was different. Instead of a shy and timid face, or a kind smile, Haiyama had a whip in his hand and a crazed smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Yogure asked, very confused.

"My pet is pretty pathetic isn't he? I was just punishing him." Haiyama told her.

"Pet?" Yogure asked, even more confused.

"He was my pet. He always had an inferiority complex… So I used money as a feed to make him grow. It was pretty interesting." Haiyama grinned.

"What?! Don't tell me…" Yogure asked, in utter shock.

"But… He lost at mere Digital Pets. He's useless. I want a strong pet!" Haiyama said, angrily.

Then he smiled a sinister smile.

"That's where you come in, my dear." Haiyama said slyly.

"What do you want?" Yogure asked him.

Haiyama chuckled.

"I want you to be my pet." Haiyama grinned.

"What!?" Yogure demanded, in shock. But she quickly got angry instead.

"You bastard! How can you treat humans like pets!? You're rotten!" Yogure yelled in rage.

"What's wrong with that? Using sweet feed to raise it, it's fun. But I did a poor job raising him. In the middle he transferred schools. And he got hospitalized." Haiyama grinned as he looked at a book.

"What!? His attitude suddenly changed… So it was you're fault!? Unforgiveable! I'll kill you for this!" Yogure yelled.

"Can you do it? At any rate let me thank you for taking care of my pet." Haiyama smiled and whipped Yogure's check.

"Stop it!" Yuugi, Jounouchi and Kisara yelled.

"Guys?! Why are you here?" Yogure asked them.

"I was worried about Haiyama-Kun… So we followed after Kujirada-Kun. But if this is how it is… Haiyama-Kun, this is wrong!" Yuugi cried.

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you?" Haiyama asked with the whip raised.

Then he lowered it.

"Oh, right. This childish game… Let me return it." Haiyama said and held up a Digital Pet.

He dropped it next to Kujirada's bleeding body on the floor.

"Haiyama-Kun!" Yuugi yelled and charged for him.

"You shouldn't have been looking around." Haiyama warned and hit Yuugi with the whip. He was sent flying into a pile of boxes.

"Yuugi!" The others yelled.

"Humph. What a fool. Completely worthless as a pet." Haiyama said in boredom.

"You bastard!" Jounouchi yelled and charged at Haiyama.

Haiyama hit him with the whip a couple of times, but the final blow sent him to the ground and he didn't get up.

"Jounouchi!" Yogure yelled.

"Jounouchi-Kun, finished already? Jounouchi-Kun? Hey, I'm talking to you, Jounouchi-Kun!" Haiyama taunted.

Yuugi groaned and opened one of his eyes.

"You know Yogure-Chan… I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you here." Haiyama said, tauntingly.

"What was that!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"It's fun when you get used to it. The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed…" Haiyama said and whipped Kisara's head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Dragon-Chan!" Yogure gasped.

"What do you think?" Haiyama asked, slyly.

"Haiyama... You're the one I'll never forgive…" Yogure spat in hatred.

"A pet shouldn't look at it's master like that!" Hiayama yelled and whipped Yogure heard enough to send her back against the wall.

"Haiyama…" Yogure growled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

~In Yogure's head~

_Darkness. That's all I can see. I can't even see my own hand in-front of my face._

_Wait. I can hear something._

_Footsteps?_

_They're getting louder._

_Wait. Now I feel something. Something is breathing down my neck._

_I turned around._

_There's something right-in-front of me, but I can't see._

_Something is moving around on my back. It feels like a human arm._

_Someone is hugging me!_

_I move my arms forward and find something. It feels like a warm shirt. And if it's warm, then someone is wearing it._

_I stretched my arms out around the human body in-front of me. I know it's a man. I can tell by the strong arms holding me tight._

_I moved my arms so they were hugging the man in-front of me. I don't know who he is, but his touch… It's familiar to me._

_I look up, to try and find a face, but there's nothing but darkness above me._

_Wait. It suddenly got hard to breathe thought my mouth. And I can feel something soft around my lips._

_He… He's kissing me!?_

_Some man that I can't see right now and most-likely I've never seen before, is kissing me!?_

_Then, why am I kissing him back and… Why am I crying?_

_Just… What is going on!?_

_The lips moved away._

"_I'll see you soon, Yoyo-Chan."_

_Wait, only one person calls me that. Is it really…?_

~With Jounouchi, Yuugi, Yogure and Kisara~

"What a day." Jounouchi yawned.

"I'll say." Kisara sighed.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have woken her up?" Yuugi asked.

He and the others were walking home to Kame Game and since Yogure didn't wake up when they did, they decided that Jounouchi would carry her there the whole way. But now Yuugi was worried.

"Of course I'm sure." Jounouchi told his friend.

"Yeah. She's been thought a lot today and deserves a rest." Kisara told Yuugi.

"I guess, you're right." Yuugi sighed and they continued walking, with no body noticing the tears running down Yogure's face as she whispered one word.

"Baky-Kun."

**To be continued**


	8. The Movement of the 4 Game Masters

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 8: The Movement of the 4 Game Masters**

_Hi everyone. Yeah, I'm Yogure and I'm not really doing too well right now. I mean, I had a dream where everything was pitch-black and one of my oldest friends was there, kissing me. _

_I mean, that would freak anybody out, right?_

_Epically when they say 'I'll see you later' and call you by their personal nickname for you and disappear. That was what really scared me. No one calls me 'Yoyo-Chan'. No one. So I was really freaked out by that._

_But anyway, I got a feeling in my gut that we're gonna see Kaiba again, soon. And this time, I'm gonna kill him._

_Anyway, Jounouchi won the pet competition and when he came back, he said he met some girl name Mai Valentine and now they were dating. He said that Mai-Chan traveled the world, looking for good duelists like Nii-San and we might meet her one day. I hope so. From what Jounouchi told us, she was like my long lost sister._

"Yay! Yuugi wins!" Yogure cheered.

"No…" Miho cried.

"I don't believe it." Honda gasped.

Miho and Yuugi were playing a game of Duel Monsters and Yuugi had just become the winner.

"I did it! I won!" Yuugi smiled.

"No way! I lost?" Miho gasped and looked at her cards.

"Way to go, Yuugi." Anzu smiled.

"You sure are cold when it comes to games." Jounouchi remarked.

"But this is the first time I've won this game…" Yuugi defended.

"Yeah. He never got to play Duel Monster with anybody but me and he always lost." Yogure defended.

"Miho… Also was playing this card game for the first time." Miho cried.

"Miho-Chan-" Yuugi said sadly, but Yogure interrupted him.

"Yuugi don't you dare say 'sorry' for winning. It's just a game it's not like your life depended on it." Yogure told him.

"Why you, Yuugi!" Honda scolded, making Yuugi fall out of his chair.

"You made Miho-Chan cry!" Honda yelled.

"And I'm gonna make you cry harder!" Yogure yelled and grabbed Honda's collar.

"Wait Miracle-Chan. It wasn't Honda's fault. We know he's just in love." Kisara whispered to her tri-haired friend.

Yogure growled, but let go of Honda.

"Wait, Honda-Kun! It's not Yuugi's fault! This is a game after all." Anzu defended.

"Yup yup. Cool your head, janitor member." Jounouchi teased.

"Beautification Member!" Honda corrected.

"Squid Member?" Jounouchi continued.

"Yes, yes. White and swimming in the ocean with 10 legs. Wiggling like this… And going…" Honda played along.

"That's an octopus member." Jounouchi corrected with a toy octopus in his hand.

"No! I'm a beautification member!" Honda claimed.

"Mandarin member?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes, yes. Full of Vitamin C. Round, sweet a bit acidic mandarin." Honda told them, proudly.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Jounouchi asked, bored now.

"You're the one forcing me too! I'm talking to Yuugi." Honda pouted.

"At any rate, it's not Yuugi's fault. There's no reason for him to apologise." Anzu defended.

Then, Miho got up from her seat and jumped into Honda's arms.

"Honda-Kun!" Miho cried.

"Miho-Chan…" Honda sighed a bit taken back by that, but then got serious.

"It is Yuugi's fault!" Honda claimed.

SMACK!

"GET A GRIP HONDA! IT WASN'T YUUGI'S FAULT!" Yogure yelled at her mentally ill friend.

DING DING DONG DONG DONG!

"First year, class B, Mutou Yuugi-Kun… First year, class B, Mutou Yuugi-Kun, please come to the infirmary right now." Asked a female voice on the announcer.

"Me?" Yuugi asked.

"Looks like it Nii-San." Yogure sighed.

~At the infirmary~

"Excuse me." Yuugi knocked on the door and went inside with Kisara, since she wanted to know what was up.

"Mutou Yuugi-Kun, right?" The nurse asked. She had her back to them right now.

"Yes. And Kisara-Chan." Yuugi informed her.

"Please enter." The nurse requested.

They did as they were told and Kisara closed the door. They walked over to the nurse.

"Umm… What do you want with me, miss?" Yuugi asked shyly.

The nurse chuckled and turned around in her chair and faced them. Her hair was purple and reached down to her waist, while her eyes were green and her skin was very light. She was wearing a long feminine shirt with buttons, a red shit under it and lavender heals.

"You're strong aren't you, Yuugi-Kun?" The nurse asked, curiously.

Yuugi jumped back in shock and held up one of his hands in defence.

"Umm… Strong… Ummmmm." Yuugi stammered.

Kisara saw that Yuugi was blushing in embarrassment, but decided to leave him settle this. The nurse smiled kindly.

"I'm talking about card games." She explained and held up a Duel Monster card.

"Game?" Yuugi blinked.

"I heard the rumours, Yuugi-Kun." The nurse smiled.

"No… I'm not that good." Yuugi said bashfully.

"Are you kidding? Yuugi-Kun, I saw you today against Miho-Chan. You clobbered her!" Kisara encouraged.

The nurse smiled and looked at her deck.

"Let me see your skills, okay?" She asked kindly.

"Okay." Yuugi sighed.

~In a short while~

Yuugi and the nurse were sitting in two different chairs with a table between them. Kisara was looking over Yuugi's shoulder in excitement. She missed just watching duels like this. They reminded her of Seto and Mokuba.

Kisara's smile dropped at the memory of her two friends.

"First, let's begin with your turn." The nurse suggested.

"2000 life points. And you have 5 cards in hand." Yuugi reminded himself.

"I know that." The nurse said and picked up 5 cards.

"Okay, let's get started." She suggested.

"Then my turn. I put RockGan on the Wasteland field in attack mode." Yuugi smiled and pleased the card where he said he would.

RockGan. Level: 1, ATT: 100, DEF: 50.

"RockGan is made of rock, so on the Wasteland his attack goes up by 50%." Yuugi explained.

RockGan's ATT: 200.

"What a boring card to fight with." The nurse insulted, no longer having that kind smile from earlier.

Kisara glared.

"Excuse me, but isn't that how you start out? Save the strongest cards for last?" The white-haired girl asked with a humph.

That would be how Seto used to start out and how Kisara started her duels. Louring in her opponents with a weak start, then taking them out full force.

"Really? Then I'll start with the equally powered Ghost." The nurse said and put it on the Wasteland field.

Ghost. Level: 1, ATT: 100, DEF: 50.

But the Wasteland field made the Ghost's ATT: 200.

Yuugi looked curiously at the field.

"Both go down." She said and took the cards of the field entirely.

~After the duel~

DING DONG DING!

"Class has started, Yuugi. We've got to go." Kisara told him.

Yuugi nodded.

"Thank you Sensei for the duel." Yuugi complimented.

Yuugi started to gather up the cards, when…

"Wait!" The nurse said and put her hand on Yuugi's.

Yuugi and Kisara gasped at that.

"As a reward for my victory… I will take this card." She said and held up a monster card.

"No! Neon Knight is an important card-" Yuugi got cut off.

"You'll be late to class, Yuugi-Kun, Kisara-Chan." The nurse smiled and walked of.

"That's not fair!" Kisara defended, as Yuugi gathered up the rest of his cards.

"Challenge me again. If I lose, then I'll return it." The nurse smiled, as she sat on one of the beds.

"Really? You're definitely going to return it?" Yuugi asked and ran out the door.

Kisara ran after him but instead of going to class, she waited by the door of the infirmary.

"You went to the trouble of summoning me from England to fight that amateur?" A deep male voice asked.

"Kaiba-sama." He sighed.

"_No way! Seto-Kun!?_" Kisara mentally screamed, but was too scared to turn around.

HUMPH!

"_That had to be Seto-Kun._"

"What is the meaning of this?" The deep voice asked.

"_Wait, now I know that voice._"

"It's like that boy has no comprehension of game tactics." He sighed in disapproval.

"That is not his true power. He has another face." Came, Kaiba's voice at–lest.

"_Another face?_"

"What do you wish for?" The deep voice questioned.

"Mutou Yuugi… He has the face of a unbeatable game master!" Kaiba told his subordinate.

"_Game master!?_"

"I did not see that at all thought." The other voice defended.

"Someday you will see. When that time comes, you will be needed as one of Kaiba Seto's proud Game Shitennou. Baron Didory Sheldan." Kaiba told him.

~Later that day~

DING DONG DING!

"So, I have something to do…" Yuugi trailed off.

He had been trying to sneak off to the game center with Kisara, when Anzu and Yogure court them red-handed.

"Wait Yuugi." Yogure said in a motherly tone.

"You're not going to the game center again, are you?" Anzu asked.

"Eh… No." Yuugi lied.

"Yuugi, you put a lot of money into games." Anzu said in disapproval.

"You're abusing Grandpa." Yogure scolded.

"It's not the game center! Bye!" Yuugi yelled and ran off with Kisara hot on his heels.

"How strange." Anzu thought out-loud.

"You don't think it's a date, do you?" Yogure asked, in slight disgust.

"No way." Anzu reassured.

"That's a relief." Yogure sighed and whipped her forehead.

~With Yuugi and Kisara~

"That was close, Yuugi." Kisara panted as they ran.

"Yeah. But I have to try that new fighting game coming in today." Yuugi smiled with determination in his eyes.

Kisara didn't like this. Not one bit. It had Kaiba Seto written all-over-it. But, it was a risk Kisara was willing to take, to protect Yuugi.

After running for a while, they found and entered the game center, but couldn't find the game anywhere. Now Kisara was nervous.

"Huh? Where can it be?" Yuugi asked, looking around for help.

"I wonder if it's not here yet." Yuugi thought.

"Probably. Come on Yuugi, let's just go home." Kisara told him and went to grab his hand, but a member of staff walked over to him.

"Sir, are you looking for something?" He asked.

The staff member had glasses, half a pompom of black hair and light skin.

"The new game." Yuugi smiled shyly.

"Oh right. It's this way. You're first sir. This way." The staff member sang and started walking in a certain direction.

"Really?! I'm first!?" Yuugi gasped in joy.

"This way." The staff member said and walked down where the toilets were.

"Ha! Lucky!" Yuugi sang as he ran after the staff member.

"_I don't like this._" Kisara mentally sighed and fallowed Yuugi.

The staff member led them out-side, behind the building.

"This is the back door." Yuugi noticed.

"Just come already, Yuugi!" The staff member ordered and pushed Yuugi into the car that was there.

"Yuugi-Kun!" Kisara yelled. But the staff member kicked her chest and she fell to the ground unconscious.

~With Anzu, Miho and Yogure~

All the girls, minus Kisara, had gone out to get some ice cream, smoothies and watch some movies.

"I wish Dragon-Chan was with us." Yogure said out of the blue.

"Why don't you call her?" Anzu asked.

"Good idea Anzu!" Yogure smiled and got out her cell-phone.

She dialed the number and waited for a response. Then someone picked up.

"This is Kisara and who's calling?" A feminine voice asked.

"Dragon-Chan! It's me! Where are you?" Yogure asked.

"Miracle-Chan it's awful. Just awful! Seto-Kun kidnapped Yuugi-Kun!" Kisara yelled in worry.

"WHAT!?" Yogure yelled.

"I'm sorry. I knew something was wrong today. I should have protected him better." Kisara told herself, in pity.

"It's okay, Dragon-Chan, we'll find him." Yogure reassured and hang up.

Yogure looked at Anzu and Miho. They heard everything and were already getting their phones out to call the guys, while Yogure left her smoothie half empty, to search the city.

~The next day, at school~

Last night after searching the while city twice, they found Yuugi at Kame Game acting as if nothing had happened.

Right now, Yuugi and Miho were having another round of Duel Monsters and Yuugi won again.

"I won again." Yuugi said with a nervous smile.

"I lost! Oh no!" Miho cried.

Then she smiled.

"Let's do it one more time. If I lose, I'll give you a kiss." Miho suggested.

"EH! A KISS!" The boys and Yogure yelled in shock.

"Yuugi, switch games with me!" Honda begged and started wrestling with Yuugi, while Anzu, Yogure and Jounouchi sweat dropped.

"N-no!" Yuugi yelled trying to fight back.

"Hey! Why did you say that, Miho?" Yogure asked.

Yuugi and Honda were still wrestling while trying to get a kiss from Miho.

"Damn it all!" Yogure and Anzu yelled in outrage.

"Idiots! Go kiss the game!" Anzu yelled and stuffed Yuugi's cards in his face.

Meanwhile, Yogure punched Honda.

"And go kiss your ass!" Yogure yelled at him.

The two pissed teens 'humph' and walked away.

"What a scary kiss." Honda said as they walked off.

"Yuugi can never beat Anzu!" Jounouchi teased.

And what was left of the gang, laughed their heads off.

**To be continued**


	9. Come On! The Great Yo-Yo Style

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 9: Come On! The Great Yo-Yo Style**

_Hello everyone! Well, I'm feeling a lot better now. Anyway time for an update. Well there's been rumours going around about some punks who think they're so great and are using yo-yos as weapons to hurt other kids. _

_Well, when I find them, they'll learn just who's the real master of yo-yos. And that they shouldn't be used as weapons._

_Still no scene of you-know-who and we can't find Kaiba anywhere either. Well, if he tries something funny again, I'll be ready for him and I'll kill him in the process. _

"Miracle yo-yo?" Anzu, Kisara and Miho asked.

"You bet. The old-fashion yo-yos are once again a popular production!" Yogure claimed.

The gang, minus Honda, were in class at the moment and Jounouchi was showing off his yo-yo skills.

"Is something that old really that popular?" Anzu asked, astonished.

"Yeah. They've been really cheap lately." Yuugi told them.

"Alright! Now I'll show you my yo-yo techs!" Jounouchi cheered.

"Go for it Jounouchi!" Yogure cheered.

"First is sleeping, which is the basic technique… Long sleeper!" Jounouchi said and threw his yo-yo down and held it in mid-air as it continued to spin.

"The yo-yo stopped mid-air and is still spinning!" Miho smiled.

"And if you touch the flour while in sleep mode…" Jounouchi said and made his yo-yo touch the flour and it rolled along.

"Walk the dog!" Jounouchi and Yogure yelled at the same time.

"How cute!" Kisara and Miho gushed, as Jounouchi brought the yo-yo back to his hand.

"What? It's just the old walk the dog." Anzu said, not impressed.

"Then why don't _you_ try it Anzu?" Yogure huffed.

"Then I'll show you an even more amazing technique. Loop to loop!" Jounouchi growled and started flinging the yo-yo everywhere and almost hit everyone and thing.

"That's dangerous!" Anzu yelled as she covered her head.

SMACK!

Someone court the yo-yo in their hand. It was Honda.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Don't bring toys to this sacred learning institution!" Honda told him.

"An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of yo-yos." Jounouchi insulted.

"Old man!?" Honda yelled.

Yogure and Kisara burst into laughter.

"But it's so cool." Kisara praised the yo-yo.

"Miho would like to try the yo-yo." Miho requested.

"What are you saying, Miho-Chan?! If anything were to happen to you while playing with a yo-yo…" Honda cried.

"Honda. It's just a yo-yo, nothing bad will happen." Yogure huffed.

"And besides, if something did happen, you would save Miho from it." Kisara told him.

Honda just ignored the girls as he imagined a chibi-Miho playing with a yo-yo then getting hit on the head with it and dropping dead.

"If anything happened… Miho-Chan… Please… Just don't do the yo-yo. It's dangerous. Too dangerous." Honda begged as he cried, sweated and made himself look like an idiot, in Yogure's opinion.

"You're the dangerous one." Yogure sweat-dropped.

"But… Honda-Kun is partially right." Anzu said.

"He is!?" Yogure exclaimed.

"I am?!" Honda asked.

"Didn't you hear that story? About the vagrant group with yo-yos. Not only do they take money, they also use yo-yos as weapons to attack people. Many of our school's students have fallen victim it seems." Anzu told them.

"Oh I didn't need to hear. I saw one of their victims yesterday at the abandoned part of town. The dude was pretty banged up." Yogure told them.

"What!? Is that really true!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"A yo-yo isn't a tool for hurting people." Yuugi said.

Kisara nodded.

"Yuugi is right. Alright! I will properly punish those idiots!" Yogure and Jounouchi declared at the same time.

~That night at Kame Game, Yuugi's room~

Yuugi was in his room, sorting-out his school bag while Yogure sat on his bed, looking like she was in deep thought.

"A vagrant group that uses yo-yos?" Yuugi asked himself.

"What's the matter Nii-San?" Yogure asked.

"It's Jounouchi-Kun… I guess he really is going to confront them." Yuugi told her.

"And you're nervous because…? Relax Yuugi. Jounouchi can handle himself in a brawl." Yogure reassured.

~The next day at school~

"Unbelievable!" Honda growled as his eye twitched.

"This is a big incident!" He continued and took a step back as he sweated.

"Jounouchi-Kun being absent from school…" Honda gasped.

Anzu, Yuugi, Honda, Miho and Yogure were standing around Jounouchi's desk. Kisara wasn't because she got sick, so she was at Kame Game.

"Jounouchi is one of the healthiest people I know… There's no way he got sick." Yogure gasped.

"This is the first time Jounouchi-Kun has been absent." Miho gasped.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone." Anzu said, slightly out of the blue.

"Honda-Kun, you haven't heard anything?" Yuugi asked his friend.

"No. And he hasn't contacted the school either it seems." Honda analysed.

"Could it be… Something happened with him and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?" Yuugi asked.

"If that is the case, then I'll hunt down every last one of them, until they are begging me to kill them." Yogure growled.

"After school, let's go check out his house." Honda suggested.

~After school, at Jounouchi's apartment building~

"Honda-Kun? You've known Jounouchi-Kun since middle school?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. I've also visited his house once before." Honda told them.

"_Once?_" Yogure thought.

"Isn't this it?" Miho asked them.

"If I recall, he's the first one on the third flour." Honda told them.

They walked inside an apartment building and up the 3 levels until they reached Room 301.

"This is it." Honda said, as they stopped by said door.

Yogure knocked.

"Hey! Jounouchi! What's up pal? Why haven't I seen you?" Yogure yelled thought the door.

"Seems like no-one is home." Anzu said with a tired excretion on her face.

Then Miho walked past everyone and opened the door.

"But it's not looked." Miho pointed out.

"Miho! Isn't it against the law to enter someone's house?!" Yogure demanded, wondering if the girl was dumber then she looked, which up-until-now, Yogure thought was impossible.

"It's okay. We're just taking a peek." Miho chimed and looked thought the door.

The others followed pursuit, when suddenly…

SMASH!

(Yell)

A bottle of alcohol had been thought at the door and smashed everywhere!

"You shitty kid!" A male voice yelled in out-rage.

Then, Yogure heard a hick-up.

"Why've you been gone since yesterday!?" The man demanded, kicked a bottle to the flour and hick-up-ed again.

"Sorry!" Honda screamed and everyone started running away from the apartment.

~At the park, in an hour~

The gang finally stopped running and started panting. They were in the walk-path part of the park, where no-one else was at the moment.

"What a surprise." Yuugi panted.

"The man's bloody drunk!" Yogure yelled, then made a small gasp and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"_That's exactly what he would say._" Yogure thought, remembering a boy with a English accent, who could surprisingly speak perfect Japanese.

"Hey, was that…?" Yuugi asked, turning to Honda,

"It's his Dad. He's always been that way from what I've heard. That is the reason he doesn't invite his friends to his house." Honda said, sadly.

"Then I can't wait to _help_ him." Yogure growled and started to storm off, back to the apartment, but Yuugi stopped her.

"Yogure-Chan! We don't even know if he's hurt Jounouchi-Kun before and giving him a black-eye won't help." Yuugi told her.

"He's right Yogure-Chan. Besides, we still don't know where Jounouchi went?" Honda told them, getting their attention.

"Seems he didn't return home yesterday." Honda pointed out.

"I'm afraid you're right." Yogure said grimly.

"At any rate, let's all search for him." Yuugi suggested.

The others nodded.

~After an hour of searching, in the middle of town~

"No good. He's not anywhere." Honda sighed.

"We've been to all the places we could think of." Yogure sighed.

"Jounouchi-Kun." Yuugi looked down, sadly at the ground.

"Man… That guy never changes. I thought he go better when he entered High School..." Honda said, suddenly.

"If that's better… Then that means he was even worst in Middle School?!" Anzu asked, in pure shock.

Yogure was shocked, too.

"Yeah. He-" Honda was cut off by the sound of someone being punched.

GASPS!

The gang all turned the corner to see a bunch of High School boys in grey uniforms with crazy different hair styles and the big one was holding a skinny and wimpy-looking man in a dark-blue uniform and a red tie.

"I'm sorry!" The man in the dark-blue uniform cried.

"What? You think you can just apologise for stepping on someone's foot?" One of the gang members asked, mockingly.

"S-sorry." The man begged.

"Those are Rintama school uniforms." Honda told them.

Yogure had heard of Rintama High School. It had a huge problem with bullying. In-fact, it was so bad that some of the teachers and the principle were beaten up sometimes. Boy, if she could go their school, she'd teach them a thing or two about respect for their superiors.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was looking over the group and spotted some blonde and blue.

Realisation came to Yuugi in a gasp.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" Yuugi gasped.

Miho and Honda gasped, while Anzu and Yogure checked the group to see that Yuugi was right.

"Why is he with those people!?" Anzu demanded.

The man in the dark-blue uniform was punched and thrown to the ground as one member, the one with clown make-up and a green hat, held his wallet.

"Just give all you got." Clown-Boy instructed. He took the money out of the wallet, threw it to the ground and put a hand on Jounouchi's left shoulder.

"Jounouchi. We'll show you where our gathering spot is. It's a nice shop called J'z." Clown-Boy told him as they began to walk away.

Yuugi and Yogure fallowed them.

"Yuugi!" Anzu called.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" The twins yelled.

Jounouchi stopped, turned and looked at them.

"Why did you miss school?! You idiot! We were worried!" Yogure yelled at him.

"Why are you with those people?" Yuugi asked, innocently, as the rest of the gang came.

Clown-Boy stepped forward, hiding Jounouchi from them.

"Those people? You mean us?" He asked tauntingly.

"Yeah! You poor Joker reject!" Yogure insulted, referring to the 'Joker' from 'Batman'.

Clown-Boy flinched at the comment, then turned to Jounouchi with a sly grin.

"Jounouchi, do you know that bitch?" He asked, venom spitting in his voice in anger.

"No, I don't know them. Let's go." Jounouchi suggested and started walking away with the other gang members.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" Yuugi and Yogure yelled.

Jounouchi continued to walk away, but the gang member with his blue hair in a ponytail got in his way.

"Jounouchi. You've really calmed down." The man grinned.

Honda flinched.

"_That guy! If I recall… In Middle School he hung out with Jounouchi. Hirotani. Why is he with those guys now?_" Honda thought.

"Ever since you started going to Domino High, you've been hanging out with that kid and his mommy." Hirotani taunted.

"What did you say!?" Yogure yelled.

"You should have come to Rintama with us. With me." Hirotani told Jounouchi, ignoring Yogure.

"No, Jounouchi-Kun!" Yuugi stepped forward and yelled.

Yogure stomped forward and got up in Hirotani's face.

"Hey pal! You got something to say? Then say it to my face if you have the guts!" Yogure challenged.

"Stop it Yogure-Chan! Let's just go back together." Yuugi suggested.

"I'm tired of your whining!" Clown-Boy complained.

Then he went to make a punch.

"You brat!" He yelled and went to punch Yuugi's face, but Yogure got in the way and he punched her stomach instead.

"Yogure!" The others yelled.

Yogure seemed to topple over in slow-motion. Jounouchi said and did nothing. Not even look.

"Yogure-Chan!" Honda yelled and held her shoulder as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Yogure." Anzu and Miho gasped, as they ran to the aid of their sister-figure.

"Bastard." Honda glared at the group.

"Don't be friendly with my friend, Jounouchi-Kun." Clown-Boy laughed.

"Don't show your face again." A gang member with black Elvis-hair, warned.

"Are you okay, Yogure!?" Anzu asked, in slight fear for her friend's well-being.

"Yogure-Chan!" Miho cried.

"Jounouchi-Kun…" Yuugi gasped.

Anzu turned to face Jounouchi and she was fuming.

"Jounouchi! You scum!" Anzu yelled.

"Open your eyes, Jounouchi." Honda told him.

Clown-Boy walked over to Jounouchi and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Jounouchi-Kun." Clown-Boy grinned and the gang walked of laughing.

"Jounouchi! You bastard!" Honda yelled to his friend.

Yogure grunted and stud up, then smirked.

"So… You wanna play rough, huh? Fine by me. That barley even tickled." Yogure grinned and then opened her eyes to show her determination.

"And now… I'm going to get my Aniki back!" Yogure yelled and went to punch Hirotani.

But he turned and did a round-house kick to Yogure's head, knocking her down and out.

"I'll get those bastards, Imoto." A voice said out of no-where.

"_That sounded like…_" Yogure thought, but lost consciousness.

"Yogure!" The others yelled.

~Later, at the play-park for kids, on a bench~

Honda had been carrying Yogure on his back as they walk to the park, so Anzu could look after her injuries.

Anzu put a pink cloth on the side of Yogure's head, since that was where they thought they saw a bit of blood coming out. Yogure slightly cringed.

"Come on, Yogure. Hold still. Leave the wet cloth on your head." Anzu instructed.

"Anzu. Stop it. God! You're worse then my mom was." Yogure whined and pushed the cloth away.

"And besides, we've got to help Jounouchi. He's in trouble. And there's not even a bruise." Yogure said assertively.

"She means, thanks." Yuugi translated.

"But that sure was surprising." Miho sighed.

"I still don't believe it. Jounouchi-Kun becoming friends with those guys-" Yuugi gasped.

"Because it's not true, you idiots! Jounouchi maybe an idiot, but he won't do this!" Yogure told them.

"Those are his old friends." Honda said suddenly.

"Say what!?" Yogure yelled.

"In Middle School, Jounouchi was pretty bad. Everyday he'd fight. And the one leading him back them was Hirotani, who we just met. When we entered High School, I thought he cut if off… Why did he return to them now!?" Honda explained to the others, then asked himself.

"_Honda-Kun…_" Yuugi thought.

"Well aren't you a sappy bunch?"

"Huh?" The gang asked and turned to look at who said that.

It was a blonde girl with purple eyes and light skin. She was wearing a sleeveless light-purple vest, a white tank top and wore white fingerless gloves. She also was wearing a dark-purple mini-skirt and a deck holder was strapped to her thigh, indicating to Yuugi and Yogure, that she was a duellist. Like Kaiba, this girl definitely played Duel Monsters and competed in tournaments.

"Excuse me. But why are you listening in on our conversation?" Yogure asked, rudely.

"Joey told me you were quite the wild cat, Yogure." The girl said smugly and ruffled the tri-haired girl's hair.

"What!? Who's Joey and how do you know my name!?" Yogure yelled and lightly smacked the blonde's hand away.

"Oh sorry, I thought that he would have given you a good enough description of me for you to recognise me. I'm Mai Valentine, one of Jounouchi's friends, but I call him Joey." The blonde smiled.

"No way! You're Mai!?" Yogure asked in utter shock.

"That's me." Mai smiled.

"Oh I am so sorry for being so rude to you, Ms. Valentine!" Yogure apologised and bowed in respect.

"Hey, it's okay. And just call me Mai." Mai said and went for a high-five with Yogure and she accepted it with a grin.

"So what was this about Joey earlier?" Mai asked them.

"I really hate to say this, but he's joined a gang of bad people that knocked Yogure-Chan out. They scared Miho." Miho squealed, in fear.

"What!?" Mai asked them.

"Guys for the last time, HE DIDN'T JOIN THEM! And if he did, it was against his will! Get it right!" Yogure yelled at her friends and brother.

Yuugi had been smiling down at his puzzle, remembering how he became friends with Jounouchi, and smiled.

"Jounouchi-Kun hasn't changed." Yuugi smiled at them.

"Yuugi." Anzu slightly gasped, with a smile.

"I wonder about that. He's always been rotten. Better to not deal with Jounouchi anymore. I think he's just an idiot. At any rate, I'm out." Honda told them, without facing them and walked away.

"Honda-Kun…" Yuugi sighed.

"Is he serious?" Mai asked.

"Nah!" Yogure told her.

~Later that day~

After the gang had filled Mai in on what had happened, they decided to go to the J'z to find Jounouchi.

"He said it was the J'z, right?" Anzu asked.

"Yep. That's their gathering spot." Yogure reassured them.

Right now, Anzu, Yogure, Yuugi, Miho and Mai were hiding behind a building watching the entrance to the club.

"Hey. Maybe we should stop." Miho suggested, once she noticed they were getting too-close-for-comfort to the J'z for Miho's liking.

"Let me guess: _Miho is scared!_" Yogure interrupted, sounding like a girly-girl when she said that last part.

"We can't leave Jounouchi-Kun like this." Yuugi told her softly, while Yogure said it aggressively and glared at the wimpy-girl.

"And we won't, honey." Mai reassured Yogure.

"We better not." Yogure growled. If Jounouchi wasn't gonna give a good reason for her not to kill him, she would.

Then, Anzu noticed Honda walking down the street with a red ribbon over his shoulder. Anzu, Yogure and Mai stiffened their laughter, while Yuugi and Miho gave him a curious look.

"What's with that ribbon?" Anzu giggled.

Honda walked over to the entrance of the J'z.

"Jounouchi… I suppose I am the only one who can open your eyes." Honda said nobly and was going to enter when Yuugi interrupted him.

"Honda-Kun!" Yuugi cheered.

Honda yelled in fight and grabbed a lamp-post for protection. Making Yogure sweat-drop.

"_Just when he starts to make a good impression… He chickened-out. Why am I not surprised?_" Yogure asked herself.

"You guys…" Honda said, looking embarrassed.

"Despite saying that earlier, you're still worried about Jounouchi!" Anzu said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"N-no." Honda stammered and let go of the lamp-post.

"As a beautification member-" Honda started while leaning against the wall.

"Shut up with the 'beautification member' shit and just get to the point!" Mai and Yogure yelled at the same time.

"Hey, what's this?" Yuugi asked and pointed to the ribbon.

"That's secret!" Honda yelled.

"Miho, darling, would you mind?" Mai asked.

Miho nodded her head.

"Miho wants to know!" Said girl gushed.

"It was two years ago. Jounouchi and I were in Middle School. We were chosen to be in a tournament." Honda began.

Mai, Miho and Yogure had mischievous grins on their faces, Anzu looked pissed and Yuugi had a thoughtful look on his face as he listened to Honda's story.

"Halfway thought, our team was last, but… My powerful running quickly got us to second. And then, I gave the ribbon to Jounouchi who was the anchor, it was all up to him. And we won. This was the bud for our friendship. This ribbon is the proof of mine and Jounouchi's friendship." Honda smiled and held up the ribbon.

"What do you think? Isn't that a good story?" Honda asked them.

"Yeah!" Yogure told him.

"Very cool!" Yuugi complimented.

"I'll admit, I'm touched." Mai confessed.

"Lovely! The friendship between men!" Miho gushed.

"Although, it's kind of fishy." Anzu said, sweat-dropping.

"When Jounouchi sees this ribbon, I'm sure it'll open his eyes." Honda believed.

Miho, Yuugi and Yogure nodded.

"Let's go!" Yogure told them.

And in they went.

When they reached the bottom, a man was washing dishes behind a counter.

"Excuse me sir. But do you know where some punks from Rintama High School are?" Yogure asked.

"The Rintama guys? I'm sure they're in a fight somewhere. Or else they'd be in the warehouse out of town. That's their base it seems." He told them, calmly.

Yuugi and Yogure gasped and turned to each other to yell something, but were interrupted.

"You guys are from Domino High School, right?" The man asked.

"All but one." Yogure said and pointed to Mai.

"Don't blame me for saying this, but you better avoid those guys. Earlier a Domino High School student was coerced here." The man advised.

"Our student?" Honda asked.

"It's got to be Jounouchi." Yogure gasped, under her breathe.

"They forced him to join them it seems." The man told them.

"It was Jounouchi." Honda said, turning to face Yuugi.

"See!? I told you he wouldn't do it of his own free will!" Yogure bragged.

"Then we've got something to worry about." Miho chimed.

"_Oh you just had to say that Miho._" Yogure mentally slapped herself.

~That night~

"It was so nice of you to let me stay with you for a while." Mai thanked.

"No biggy. Besides, I think Dragon-Chan would like someone to talk to." Yogure told her.

"Now, I gotta go and get the shopping. See ya later!" She called to her grandfather and ran out the door before he could protest.

"_Hang on Jounouchi. I'm coming!_" Yogure thought with determination as the only emotion in her eyes right now.

After running for a while, she found the warehouse and Honda.

"Are you ready Honda?" Yogure asked her friend.

Honda nodded.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Yogure turned and saw Yuugi heading their way.

"Yuugi?!" Honda and Yogure gasped.

When Yuugi court up to them, he started panting.

"Yuugi what are you doing here?!" Yogure almost yelled at her brother.

"I came… To help you… Get back… Jounouchi-Kun." Yuugi told them, breathlessly.

"Yuugi, you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." Yogure told him.

"But Jounouchi is my friend and I want to save him to. He had courage when I needed him, now it's my turn." Yuugi told them.

Yogure smiled proudly at her brother and ruffled his hair.

"Looks like my baby-brother isn't such a baby anymore, huh Yuugi?" Yogure asked proudly, then turned to Honda.

"Time to save that Jounouchi's stupid-ass." Yogure grinned.

She and Honda barged the door down and made their entrance.

"Jounouchi!" They all yelled.

"We heard, Jounouchi-Kun. We know you were coerced into joining them." Yuugi yelled.

"It's okay Aniki! Let's go back together already!" Yogure reassured.

"Humph! You guys again?" Hirotani complained.

Yogure growled at him.

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you!" She threatened.

Then, Jounouchi got up, eyes closed.

"Yuugi. Yogure. Aren't you two mistaken?" Jounouchi asked them.

"_What?_" Yogure thought.

"I am here of my own will. I am fed up with boring classes and rules binding me down." Jounouchi told them, then opened his eyes to look at his friends.

"And with pretending to be your friend." He said.

Yogure knew he was lying now. Lying to protect Yuugi and her. To everyone else, Jounouchi's face was unreadable. He had a scowl on his face, but it was filled with no emotions, what-so-ever. Only Yogure could read that kind of look because she used to have it everyday.

"Jounouchi-Kun…" Yuugi gasped.

"I just do what I want. Keep your medalling lectures to yourself." Jounouchi told them, emotionless.

"Jounouchi! Look at this! Open your eyes! Remember! Our friendship together!" Honda yelled, ran over and showed Jounouchi the ribbon from earlier.

Jounouchi, looked at the ribbon in Honda's hand, walked over and stretched his hand out, silently asking Honda to give it to him. Honda handed him the ribbon, then Jounouchi dropped it to the floor and stud on it.

"Stop the kiddy tactics." Jounouchi told them, with his eyes closed.

It may not have been shown in his voice, but Yogure knew he was frying with all his might not to show weakness and cry.

"You bastard!" Honda yelled and went to punch Jounouchi.

He ducked and punched Honda's stomach, forcing him to the floor. Yuugi and Yogure ran over to check on their injured friend.

"Honda-Kun!" The twins yelled.

Hirotani laughed.

"You see now? Jounouchi is from another world then you guys." Hirotani mocked as he and the other gang members came to stand by Jounouchi.

"Hirotani!" Honda hissed in pain.

They walked away laughing.

~The next day, at Rintama High School~

Honda, Yuugi and Yogure were going for round two. They ran behind the school and found Hirotani and his pack of Laughing-Hyenas. Honda and Yogure jumped over the fence, with Yuugi on Yogure's back.

"We challenge you, Hirotani!" Yogure yelled, as Yuugi jumped of her back.

"Man… These guys never learn." Hirotani groaned, with a evil grin.

"And we'll just keep coming again and again until we have our best friend back!" Yogure yelled at the gang.

"Hirotani. If we win, cut your ties with Jounouchi." Honda told him.

"Okay. Consider this an honour." Hirotani laughed, then he pulled out a yo-yo.

"I'll kill some free time fighting you two." He grinned.

Honda started to freak, since he didn't have a yo-yo. Neither did Yogure or Yuugi for that matter. Honda grabbed a sweeping broom. Yuugi got out of the way of the fight. Yogure stud there, calmly.

"I'll use a weapon too!" Honda claimed.

"I'll show some pity on you and go in with just my fists." Yogure told them.

"Here I go." Hirotani chuckled.

He pressed something and suddenly, spikes appeared on the yo-yo. Yogure, Yuugi and Honda gasped. Hirotani threw the yo-yo their way. Honda cowardly held the broom to protect him, as the brush part was cut off. It was heading strait for Yogure now. It only cut her arm, luckily. Hirotani took advantage of Honda's destruction and kneed his stomach. Honda got knocked down.

"Honda-Kun!" Yuugi yelled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Yogure yelled and punched Hirotani square in the face.

"You bitch!" He growled.

"Takes one to know one!" Yogure yelled at him.

Hirotani growled and sent his yo-yo at her. But Yogure back-flipped out of the way and kicked the yo-yo off coarse, silently the gang members were impressed by her. Hirotani punched her face and sent her flying over to Honda.

"Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi cried.

"The final blow!" Hirotani yelled and threw his yo-yo their way.

Honda and Yogure braised for impact. Yuugi jumped on top of them to protect them. The yo-yo bounced of the Millennium Puzzle and scratched Hirotani's cheek. Clown-Boy almost got hit. The yo-yo landed on the ground, behind the gang members.

"You hurt my face… Unforgiveable!" Hirotani yelled.

The gang members started to whimper and they looked really scared. Yuugi looked up to see Hirotani standing over him.

"Unforgiveable… You brat…" Hirotani growled at the tri-haired teen.

Yuugi was frightened.

~Later at the warehouse~

PUNCH!

"Ah!"

PUNCH!

"Ah!"

PUNCH!

"Ah!"

Yuugi was chained from the ceiling and getting brutally beaten. Yogure watched on helplessly, as she was chained next to him.

"Take a break." Hirotani said, finally bored with punishing Yuugi like this.

Yuugi panted. Yogure gasped. Hirotani laughed.

"Your body is learning your lesson for you. You see what happens to those who defy me?" Hirotani said, smugly.

"Yeah. The last person who said that was hospitalized my non-other then me." Yogure told them, taking her turn to be smug.

Hirotani threw his yo-yo at Yogure's face, leaving another cut on her left check. She had been thrown the yo-yo 41 times with 20 cuts on her left check and 21 on her right check now.

"_Save us… Someone…_" Yuugi wished in thought.

Suddenly the door fell to the floor. Someone had knocked it down annd it was…

"Jounouchi." Hirotani called his gang member over.

"Yuugi. Yogure. Didn't I say quite clearly to ignore me?" Jounouchi asked as he walked over.

"I guess I'm just naive." Yogure shrugged.

"You didn't leave me a choice. I will finish it." Jounouchi told them.

Yogure was scared on the out-side, but smiling on the in-side.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" Yuugi gasped.

Jounouchi readied his yo-yo. Then sent it flying at the gang member closest to Yuugi and Yogure. He landed hard in a pill of boxes.

"Jounouchi! What are you doing!?" Hirotani yelled.

"That's my line. If I joined you, you said you'd keep your hands off my buddies." Jounouchi growled at him.

Yuugi's face lit up in a bright smile, while Yogure just grinned.

"I knew it… Jounouchi did it for us!" Yuugi smiled.

"Was their ever any doubt?" Yogure grinned to her brother.

"Give me back my buddies. No… That's not enough. For laying a hand on my buddies, I'm bringing you down!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Hey! You mind getting me lose so I can get some revenge, old-friend, old-buddy, old-pal?" Yogure grinned over to him.

"In a minute Imoto!" Jounouchi grinned and winked at her.

"Okay, Aniki!" Yogure grinned.

Hirotani laughed.

Jounouchi grew serious.

"So finally that look in your eyes is back. I'm so happy, Jounouchi. But you are a fool to stand against me." Hirotani mocked and his gang surrounded Jounouchi.

They threw their yo-yos in a square pattern, preventing Jounouchi from exiting.

"Well? Take one step and all that awaits is hell. You never had the power to save your buddies." Hirotani mocked.

"How about this?" Jounouchi asked and made one step forward.

Hirotani gasped.

"Jounouchi-Kun!" The twins yelled, in worry for their friend.

Jounouchi was battling against the pain that the yo-yos were causing him. And he didn't stop walking forward.

"_Yuugi… Yogure… I'm coming to save you!_" Jounouchi mentally yelled to his friends.

"The final blow!" Hirotani yelled and tried the same thing he did with Honda a while ago.

"Got you!" Jounouchi yelled.

Then he, threw his yo-yo, cancelling out Hirotani's, so it was sent flying over to the rope that was holding Yuugi and Yogure to the chains. The spiked yo-yo cut the rope and the twins fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah! Buya! Baby!" Yogure yelled and punched the air, then cracked her knuckles.

"Time for a little pay back." Yogure smiled and punched one of the gang members.

Hirotani growled.

"Bastards!" He spat.

Yogure and Jounouchi laughed,

"Why thank you!" Yogure grinned and curtsied, mockingly.

"Looks like your brutish strength has a use after all." Jounouchi grinned.

Suddenly, Yogure saw a member come from behind Jounouchi and he sensed it, but it was too late for Yogure to stop it.

"Jounouchi!" Yogure yelled in worry.

Jounouchi was hit.

Suddenly, Yogure saw the Millennium Puzzle start to glow.

Hirotani turned around to look at the light he saw.

"What is this!?" He yelled in out rage.

"Your worst nightmare!" Yogure yelled in glee.

"_He's short, he'd dangerous, he's mad and he scary. And here he comes ladies and assholes. The one, the only: Yami!_" Yogure cheered in her mind, pretending a crowd was cheering in the back-ground.

And sure enough, there he was. Using the chain to get above everyone else in the room and then landed on the railing of the second floor.

"Thanks." Yami said, unimpressed.

"You!" Hirotani yelled.

Then, Yami jumped of the railing and started to run.

"Chase him! Don't let him leave alive!" Hirotani barked at his gang.

Then, Jounouchi got up and ran with Yogure behind him. They got to the second floor and Hirotani fallowed them slowly. When he reached them, Jounouchi spoke first.

"Hirotani. We will finish things here." He said, with his hands in his pockets.

Yogure was standing next to him, a fire of red-flames in her eyes.

Hirotani chuckled.

"What nostalgic words. It makes me remember Middle School." He told them, grinning.

"The old you didn't stink as much as you did just now." Jounouchi said, in disappointment.

"Let's go." Hirotani chuckled.

Jounouchi turned to Yogure.

"Imoto, I-" Jounouchi was cut off.

"Go for it! I won't get in your way." Yogure told him with a thumbs-up.

Jounouchi smiled a 'thank you' to her then faced Hirotani.

Jounouchi dodged a surprise-punch and countered with a punch to Hirotani's face, making his noise bleed, squirt blood everywhere and had a hard landing.

"Go Jounouchi!" Yogure yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong, Hirotani? You've gotten pretty weak. You're alone at the top of the mountain of monkeys!" Jounouchi teased.

Yogure burst-out laughing.

Hirotani picked up a dagger-shaped peace of glass and smashed it with his other hand. He threw the glass at Jounouchi!

"Take this!" Hirotani screamed.

Jounouchi got some glass in his eyes.

"Can't see!" Jounouchi cried.

"Aniki!" Yogure yelled, in worry.

"Damn… I can't see… Where is he?!" Jounouchi muttered.

SMASH!

Jounouchi heard Hirotani step on the glass, then he heard him yell a battle cry. Jounouchi turned.

"Take this!" Jounouchi yelled and punched Hirotani's face.

But they were too close to the realigns and Hirotani was too heavy. Hirotani and Jounouchi started to fall in slow-motion.

"ANIKI!" Yogure yelled and tried to grab Jounouchi's arm before it was too late, but it was.

Hirotani was able to grab the ledge, but Jounouchi was still falling.

"Jounouchi! Catch!" Honda yelled, finally making his dramatic entrance.

Yogure looked and saw the ribbon. Jounouchi grabbed it and it hocked itself onto one of the hocks that was hanging from the ceiling. Jounouchi swung in a circle then landed next to Yogure, who was standing by the ledge. They looked down pitifully at Hirotani, as he hung by his fingers.

"Hirotani. In the end, see my yo-yo tech." Jounouchi told him.

Hirotani sweat. Jounouchi smirked and pulled his yo-yo out of his pocket.

"May I say it, Aniki?" Yogure ask, grinning.

"Of course you can, Imoto." Jounouchi smirked.

"Walk the dog." She grinned.

And Jounouchi did the technique, making Hirotani's fingers let go. He landed not too far from Honda.

"Jounouchi! Yogure-Chan!" Honda yelled.

Jounouchi tossed him the ribbon and Honda court it. Jounouchi and Yogure smiled proudly down at him.

"Jounouchi!" The brunette exclaimed.

"You saved me, Honda." Jounouchi said, bursting with pride.

"I am so proud of you, Aniki!" Yogure smiled at Jounouchi.

"Didn't I say so? Jounouchi-Kun hasn't changed." Yuugi smiled as he stud by Honda's side.

"Yuugi." Honda gasped.

Yuugi smiled.

"Well, this sure was a great and interesting way to meet your friends, Joey."

"Huh?" Yogure and Jounouchi looked to see, Mai and Kisara were at the door, looking impressed.

"Mai!" Jounouchi smiled and started running over to her.

"Dragon-Chan!" Yogure yelled and ran to her friend.

Mai started running to Jounouchi and when they reached each other, Jounouchi picked her up and spun her around as she laughed. He did that once, set her down and Mai pecked his lips to tease him, but made sure no one saw. But Jounouchi wasn't having the teasing. He grinned and leaned his head down, a little to the left and kissed Mai's lips, without checking to make sure that no one looked.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Aren't they cute?" Kisara gushed in a whisper, after Yogure reached her.

"Yep! They look great together!" Yogure whispered back, with a grin.

She took out her phone, took a picture and sent it to everyone in the whole school.

"Ohhhhhhhh Miracle-Chan! Jounouchi is going to be soooooooo mad at you!" Kisara chuckled.

"I know." Yogure grinned.

~The next day, at school~

"YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!?" Honda yelled in Jounouchi's face after he entered the classroom.

Jounouchi's cheeks went firey-red.

"Wha?! What are you talking about!?" Jounouchi demanded.

"Don't tell Miho you haven't seen it yet." Miho said to the confused blonde.

"Seen what!?" Jounouchi yelled.

"This." Anzu said and showed him her phone.

Jounouchi was speechless.

On that phone, was a picture of him kissing Mai Valentine! On her lips!

"How!? How many people have seen this!?" Jounouchi pleaded.

"Everyone has. Everyone got a text message saying 'Well what do you know people? The great Katsuya Jounouchi has fallen in love with the mighty duellist Mai Valentine. What's next? Hell freezes over?' and this picture is attached to everyone of those messages." Anzu explained.

"Does it say who sent it?" Jounouchi asked.

"No." Yuugi told them.

Jounouchi sighed.

"God hates me!" Jounouchi yelled.

Everyone, including Kisara and Yogure, laughed.

**To be continued**


	10. The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's Mask

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 10: The Approaching Beautiful Teacher's Secret Mask**

_Hey there! Yogure's here again! And she's got news people! BIG news! _

_I found a trace of him! Some girls in the park had been crying about losing this cute white-haired boy and they told me he had just transferred schools to theirs, but a week later, he transferred again. So now I know he's in the general area! This is huge!_

_Everyone had forgotten about the Jounouchi kissing Mai thing. So everything has gone back to normal. Well, as normal as things get around here._

_But I've also got some, not-so-good news. _

_We've got a new teacher. And she's a bitch. I hate her! She wears too much make-up! Has almost all the boys drooling at her feet! And she doesn't get along with almost all of the female students! But that's only because they don't need make-up to look beautiful, unlike her the bitch._

_But hey! Don't take my word for it. See for yourself._

It was a sunny morning at Domino High School. It was 8:00am too.

A woman in dark-red heals, a green skirt, green work-jacket, white under-shirt and a dark-red hand bag, was walking to the school. She had red hair, blue eyes, white make-up on her face, red lip-stick and lavender eye-liner.

A male student walked up to her.

"Good morning, Chouno-Sensei!" He smiled a goofy smile.

"Good morning!" The teacher smiled, but it was a fake smile.

Then, another male approached her. It was a teacher this time.

"Chouno-Sensei! Good morning!" He smiled, another goofy smile.

"Oh. Ishida-Sensei. Good morning." Chouno smiled.

"Good morning, Sensei!" Two boys bowed.

"Good morning!" Chouno smiled at them.

Meanwhile, a little bit behind the teacher, was Miho, Anzu, Yogure and Kisara walking to school together.

"Chouno-Sensei is beautiful again today." Miho giggled.

"Whether the Sensei is pretty or not has nothing to do with us." Anzu smiled at the lavender-haired girl.

"Well if you ask me, I could care less about how she looked. As long as she's nice to you girls and my guys, I don't care." Yogure smiled at her female friends.

"Hey, you."

The girls looked forward to see Chouno pointing at a girls' bag.

"What is that?" She asked the student.

The female student was Sora. A close friend of Yogure's. She had green shoulder-length hair, matching eyes and light skin. She was wearing the school uniform for girls.

"It's a mascot." Sora said, shyly and looked at the mascot.

It was a tine square with arms, legs and eyes.

"That's against rules. Hand it over." Chouno told her and took it right off Sora's bag.

Sora gasped.

"Be careful next time." Chouno teased, holding the mascot in her hand and walked into the school.

Sora looked like she was about to cry. Yogure went over to her friend.

"Sora-Chan, don't let it get to you. That bitchy-Sensei is just jealous of your beautiful green hair and gorges green eyes. That's why she took it. To lower your confidence." Yogure reassured and hugged her friend.

"Plus she's strict with rules." Anzu said, continuing the conversation.

"But that's what Sensei's have to do, right?" Miho asked.

"Chouno-Sensei is trying to make them even more strict." Kisara told her friends.

"There's a rumour that she's been making a lot of proposals." Anzu growled, clenching her fists.

"You're kidding!" Miho gasped.

"I wish." Anzu sighed.

"Umm… Anzu-Chan. Kisara-Chan. Miho-Chan."

The girls turned to see Mayumi standing there. She had long light-green hair that just reached past her shoulder-blades, light skin and lime-coloured eyes. Mayumi's fringes hugged her shoulders and her face a little, too.

"Good morning, Mayumi." Anzu greeted.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked, once she noticed how sad Mayumi looked.

"Are you ill?" Kisara asked and ran over to Mayumi's side.

"No. I need some advice." She told them.

~Later, in the hallway, with Mayumi, Anzu, Miho and Kisara~

"Jounouchi!?" Anzu yelled, in surprise.

Miho covered Anzu's mouth and Mayumi put her finger on her lips.

"No, Anzu!" Miho and Kisara scolded.

"Anzu-Chan, your voice is too loud." Mayumi gasped at them.

"I get it. I get it." Anzu said, after she moved Miho's hand.

"But…" Anzu trailed off and looked at the classroom.

Honda and Jounouchi looked to be in a fight, while Yuugi and Yogure were trying to stop it.

"Hey, you! You skipped out on your cleaning duty yesterday again! As a Beautification Member I can not forgive that!" Honda yelled and pointed at Jounouchi.

"Please forgive that, Honda. Please, Honda! I had something to do." Jounouchi begged.

Kisara sweat-dropped, so did Yogure.

"Just what do you like about that Jounouchi?" Anzu asked, still in shock.

"It's hard to say what…" Mayumi trailed off.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Anzu!" Miho and Kisara scolded.

Then, Miho got hearts in her eyes and looked away from them.

"Love doesn't need a reason!" She smiled.

"I wonder what Jounouchi-Kun likes." Mayumi said shyly, before there could be an argument.

"What he likes?" Anzu asked.

"Miracle-Chan would know." Kisara smiled.

"What are you going to do?" Miho asked.

"It's a present! I'm going to give Jounouchi-Kun something he likes as a present!" Mayumi smiled a bright and cheery smile.

"What does he like?" Anzu asked and looked up in thought.

"He and Honda-Kun talk about lewd videos." Miho shrugged.

"I can't give that as a present!" Mayumi whined.

"I think Miracle-Chan would know." Kisara suggested.

Then, Anzu had an idea.

Back in the room however, so did Honda.

He grabbed Jounouchi by the collar and pulled him over to his face. Yuugi panicked and Yogure sweat-dropped.

"Unforgiveable!" Honda screamed.

"Don't be so serious!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Stop it, Honda-Kun." Yuugi begged.

"No, like this Yuugi. STOP IT RIGHT NOW HONDA OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL THAT YOU GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Yogure yelled.

Honda looked at her weirdly.

"But I haven't." He confessed.

"And if you let got of Jounouchi it'll stay that way." Yogure told him.

Honda put 2 and 2 together, as the old saying goes, flinched and let go of Jounouchi.

"Yuugi."

The 3 boys and 1 girl turned around to see Anzu at the door.

"Come here a bit, Yuugi." Anzu requested.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yogure asked.

"Just come here. Hurry." Anzu commanded.

Yuugi walked over confused.

"What? Us too?" Jounouchi asked.

"You guys aren't needed! Just Yuugi!" Anzu yelled and they backed away a little.

"What was that?" Jounouchi asked.

"Dunno." Honda told them and shrugged.

"I think I do." Yogure grinned.

The boys looked at her weirdly.

"Anzu, Yuugi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Yogure explained.

Jounouchi and Honda looked at her as if she were crazy.

"It was a joke guys." Yogure told them.

"Oh." Jounouchi and Honda sighed.

But Yuugi **was** going to get a surprise. Not the one Yogure joked that he would.

Yuugi was surrounded by Mayumi, Miho, Anzu and Kisara and they had asked him a question.

"Something Jounouchi-Kun likes?" Yuugi asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah. You'd know, right?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi put on hand on his check and looked up in thought, then smiled and got an idea.

"He probably would like lewd videos." Yuugi smiled.

The 4 girls fell down, anime style.

"Not something like that!" Anzu yelled.

"Something a girl can give as a present!" Kisara accidentally told him.

"And is Kisara giving it?" Yuugi asked, surprised by the shout.

"Why her!? The one giving it is Mayumi!" Anzu accidentally yelled, letting the secret slip her lips.

"Hey! Anzu-Chan!" Mayumi gasped.

Yuugi went from confused to smiling.

"It's okay. Yuugi-Kun won't tell anyone." Kisara reassured her green haired friend.

"Right, Yuugi?" Anzu asked.

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret." Yuugi nodded.

"So. The present?" Anzu questioned.

Yuugi put a finger on his chin and thought.

"Jounouchi-Kun likes games. Maybe something from our shop?" Yuugi suggested.

"I see. Yuugi's Grandpa's place." Kisara concluded.

"Let's look after school." Anzu suggested.

"But Yogure-Chan will be there. If she finds out, she'll never stop teasing Mayumi about it." Miho frowned in worry.

"No she won't. After Yogure goes home and changes into something else, she runs out the door with her guitar, a microphone and a speaker. I don't know why, though." Yuugi told them.

~After school, at Kame Game~

"I see." Solomon awed.

Yuugi, Kisara, Miho, Anzu and Mayumi were there right now, with Solomon behind the counter. They had just told him what they needed.

"A present full of feelings of the opposite sex?" He grinned knowingly.

"Sorta." Kisara sighed. There was no point in lying to the old man. He was too smart for that.

"It's sure nice to be young." Solomon sighed.

"Hey, Anzu-Chan." Mayumi whispered in worry.

"It'll be okay. You can trust this old man." Anzu reassured her classmate.

"I'll got something good for that!" Solomon claimed and slapped his fist into his hand.

"Really, Grandpa?" Yuugi smiled.

"Yuugi, I've told you and Yogure this is how I got your Grandmother. If I recall, it's in this box…" Solomon trailed off as he looked inside a box on the top shelf. But there was an awful lot of dust, it mad Solomon chock.

"Dust!" Solomon coughed.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked.

"I think it'll be okay…" Anzu reassured, but did sweat-drop.

"Oh, here it is! Here it is. This is it." Solomon exclaimed, took a brown box off the shelf and put it on the counter, for the gang to see.

"Here." He opened the box and inside was a blank jigsaw-puzzle.

"Is this a jigsaw-puzzle?" Anzu asked.

"But there's nothing drawn on it." Kisara said, looking a bit curious.

"It's blank." Miho stated, bluntly.

"Yup. Send your feelings to the other person in pieces. The receiver will put the pieces together one-by-one. And the message will expand. It's romantic!" Solomon explained.

"That's lovely!" Kisara gushed.

"Really lovely!" Miho gushed.

"Really romantic." Mayumi gushed.

"And you know what Yogure would say? And it's really making me sick." Yuugi giggled.

"Yup! Yup!" Solomon agreed.

"I'm buying this!" Mayumi proclaimed and pointed at the blank puzzle.

"Here. Come again!" Solomon waved as he took Mayumi's money and she took the puzzle.

"But what kind of message should I write?" Mayumi asked them.

Solomon laughed.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Take your time to think about it." Solomon smiled.

"Mayumi-Chan you should just write how you feel. Jounouchi-Kun isn't very smart, so you'll have to be clear." Kisara told her with a smile.

~Meanwhile, with Yogure~

"Ohhhh the things I do for friendship!" Yogure moaned.

She had lipped into the teacher's office and was looking for Sora's mascot. In a bin. It was the only place she hadn't looked. And it was just like Chouno to do something like that. Yogure was right. The beautiful female teacher, was a total bitch! And Yogure didn't care anymore. As long as Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda don't start worshipping her, she won't put her in the hospital.

"Ah! Found it!" Yogure claimed and held the mascot in her hand.

Yogure ran out the school, all the way to Sora's house, then started walking back to her own. Along the way, Yogure decided to take a long-cut though the park, to enjoy the fresh-air and beautiful scenery.

Right now, she was walking near the water fountain.

"_It sure is nice to be alive._" Yogure thought as she saw some beautiful violets and for a second, Yogure thought they were smiling at her.

Yogure giggled.

"Looks like you agree." The tri-haired girl smiled.

Then, a memory came to her.

"_Wow Baky-Kun! These violets are beautiful! How did you know they were my favourite?"_

"_Because I asked Yuugi-Kun. I really wanted to get you something special to symbolise our friendship!"_

"_HA HA HA! Oh Baky-Kun! That is so cute! Thank you. Mmmmmm… Ah!"_

"_Yoyo-Chan! Why did you kiss me?!"_

"_To say thank you for being my best friend! HA HA HA!"_

"_HA HA HA!"_

Yogure smiled sadly, as a tear ran down her face.

"You always were a charmer." Yogure giggled to herself and continued walking, unaware that a teen with white-hair had been watching her from afar, asking himself one thing:

"_Was that Yoyo-Chan?_"

~The next day, at school~

Right now, Mayumi, Miho, Anzu, Kisara and Yuugi were in the classroom, while everyone else was either on their way or still in bed. It was only 6:30am.

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Kisara and Miho asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Mayumi said, opened her bag and took out a box wrapped in blue paper and a red ribbon.

"Cute!" The lavender and white duo gushed.

"I did my best all night!" Mayumi smiled in triumph.

"So what do we do?" Anzu asked.

"Probably secretly leaving it in his desk is best." Miho suggested.

"But if that guy finds it, won't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" Anzu asked.

"I know. When that happens, I'll bring him to the ruff." Yuugi suggested.

"Okay. Let's find love ladies!" Kisara smiled.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

~A couple hours later~

Everyone was in the class. Except a cretin blonde boy and tri-haired girl.

"Jounouchi isn't here yet?" Anzu asked.

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho asked.

"No…" Mayumi gasped.

Then, Jounouchi and Yogure came running into the classroom.

"We made it in time!" They cheered as Yogure pumped her fists and Jounouchi sighed.

"Jounouchi-Kun! Yogure-Chan! You're late!" Miho scolded.

Mayumi smiled a sigh of relief.

"Take your seats already! Sensei will be here soon." Honda ordered.

"Alright commander." Yogure grinned and gave a mocking solute, but did as she and Jounouchi were told.

"I stayed up watching videos last night. I went to bed late." Jounouchi confessed.

"I was reading a fanfic about 7 high school students who go thought a lot of weird and crazy things. Oh wait. That's us!" Yogure joked.

"Oh, lewd videos!?" Honda asked.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!" Jounouchi yelled in offence.

Then the door opened and Chouno walked in, looking as beautiful as ever.

"_Bitch!_" Yogure mentally screamed and imagined her precious make-up suddenly falling off, showing how ugly she was under it all.

"Stand up. Salutation. Take seat." All the students said, broadly. Minus Yogure, who said it with venom everywhere. She hated this teacher. But what's new?

"Okay, open your textbook." Chouno smiled, stupidly.

Jounouchi laughed.

"My textbook is in my desk year round." He grinned.

"Same here, Aniki." Yogure winked at him.

They reached into their desk and…

"_What in the?!_" Yogure mentally exclaimed.

She didn't have her textbook in her hand. It was a box, wrapped in green paper, with blue spots and a red ribbon in the middle.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi had a box with blue paper and red ribbons on it's corners.

Mayumi looked and saw Jounouchi had the present. She looked panicked.

"What is this?" Jounouchi asked.

Before anyone could notice Yogure's, she hid it in her school bag.

But Chouno noticed.

"Stupid Jounouchi! Hurry and hide that!" Anzu scolded at him.

"Jounouchi-Kun, Yogure-Chan, what are you doing during class? An ayaben?" Chouno asked.

Yogure growled.

"What a cute bentou lunch." Chouno teased and took the present from Jounouchi.

"And what about you, Yogure-Chan? What was that in your desk?" Chouno asked, picked up Yogure's bag, opened it and pulled out the box.

The Aniki-Imoto duo was in trouble and their classmates were laughing.

"_This is great. I found something good!_" Chouno smiled.

"Shut up guys!" Yogure glared and everyone went silent.

She may have gotten nicer, but Yogure was still willing to break someone's legs if they were asking for it.

"That's not mine." Jounouchi shrugged.

"Or mine." Yogure defended.

"Not yours? But you had it, right?" Chouno asked them.

"It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it there by accident." Jounouchi said truthfully.

"Probably. Or it's some boring joke someone wanted to play." Yogure shrugged.

"Accident? I see." Chouno smiled wickedly and walked away from them.

"But Sensei always tells you. Don't bring things to school that aren't related to class. What could these be Yogure-Chan, Jounouchi-Kun?" Chouno asked mocking them.

"We already told you, we don't know!" Yogure yelled.

"Really?" Chouno asked with a stupid smile and ripped the rapping off of Jounouchi's present.

Mayumi flinched.

"Oh! Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a plaything. You'd probably take it out and lose yourself in it. Truly adverse to studying." Chouno frowned in disapproval as she started to put the puzzle together, while Anzu glared at her, Yuugi and Kisara were wide-eyed and the Aniki-Imoto duo had board expressions on their faces.

"Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together, words come out. 'Ever since I met you… I've always been preoccupied…' Oh no, is this a confession?" Chouno mocked while reading.

Almost the whole class burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Yogure ordered.

"That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this?" The evil teacher asked.

Yogure stud up.

"Oh. You do Yogure-Chan?" Chouno asked mockingly.

"No. I'm just standing up for who ever does." Yogure claimed, as her bangs hid her eyes.

"Pardon?" Chouno asked.

Yogure lifted her head, to show the anger, strength and determination is her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love and making a confession you know. That would be like saying it was against the law to make friends. Against the law to be human. We meet people, sometimes we like them, sometimes we hate them, but the most emotional times, are when our hearts skip a beat. That's called being human. And since you're mocking someone, just for having strong feelings for someone else, then I was right all along. You're not human, you're not even a witch. You, Chouno, are a bitch. Not to mention an ugly one." Yogure told her teacher, dramatically and smirking at the last part.

Everyone gasped at this, especially Chouno.

"Yogure-Chan! What is the meaning of this!?" Chouno demanded.

"The meaning of this is to make sure you get it though your think head and into that tinny little brain of yours. We are humans, we have our rights and right now, I have a right to speak my mind and tell you the truth. We are not here for your entertainment. Or for you to put us down and take away our stuff. That's not what being a Sensei is all about." Yogure scolded.

"What!?" Chouno demanded.

"A Sensei is suppose to help and support their students. A Sensei is suppose to give them self-confidence. A Sensei is suppose to care and be there for their students when they need them. But most of all, a Sensei should always put the students needs before their own. You definitely don't and I find that insulting. How you became a Sensei will be a mystery to me forever." Yogure glared at the red haired woman.

"How dare you! I'-" Chouno was cut off.

"You'll what? You don't scare me, you never did. So, go ahead. I dare you." Yogure grinned at her.

Chouno was out-raged, but she did remember she still had one advantage.

"Well, since you're so confident, you wouldn't mind me opening this box, now would you?" Chouno asked smugly.

Yogure shrugged.

"Ah! What the hell? Go ahead." She smiled and sat back down.

Chouno flinched and her eye twitched, seeing that it hadn't fazed Yogure.

"_That slime! How dare she mock me!_" Chouno screamed in her head and ripped the paper off, fiercely.

The whole class leaned forward, to see what was in the box.

Chouno opened it to see a painting.

"Hey? What is this?" Chouno asked.

"What is it, Chouno-Sensei?" A student asked.

Chouno showed them the picture.

This beautiful girl had black-hair, purple-red high-lights and two blonde spikes, her face was elegant with wondrous purple eyes. The girl was wearing a blue tank-top, brown shorts and casual red and blue trainers. She was also holding a violet in her hand.

Everyone gasped.

"Yogure-Chan. That looks like you." Sora gasped.

"I… I know." Yogure gasped.

"_But who painted it?_" Yogure though, in worry.

Chouno growled.

"_Just what has__** she **__done to deserve this?!_" Chouno growled in jealousy.

"What's this? A note?" She asked teasingly after she saw the paper stuck to the back of the painting.

Chouno took the note, unfolded it and started to read.

"Dear, Yoyo-Chan…" Chouno started.

Yogure gasped.

"I wish I could have given this to you in person, but I thought you wouldn't remember me. So I painted you this, just to let you know that I'm still thinking about you. From Baky-Kun." Chouno finished.

Yogure had tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"So he does remember." She sighed happily and let the tears fall.

"Yogure-Chan… Are you alright?" Miho asked.

Chouno was glad to see Yogure cry.

"I'm just… Over joyed." Yogure smiled happily and whipped her tears, even though they were still falling.

Chouno scowled at the tri-haired teen. Anzu saw this and she didn't like it.

"Stop it, Sensei!" She yelled and stud up.

"Anzu?" Yogure asked.

"What, Masaki-San?" Chouno put on a fake smile and spoke with innocence in her voice.

"Those were messages. Letters. I think it's cruel to read other people's letters." Anzu spoke her mind.

Yogure smiled proudly.

"_That's my girl._" She grinned in thought.

"Cruel? But as a teacher I must know who brought these to school. And by putting Jounouchi's puzzle together, I will have a name." Chouno smile cruelly.

"That… Is mine!" Anzu claimed.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Yogure yelled in shock.

"Anzu-Chan!" Mayumi and Miho gasped.

"_It's okay. I'll just tell Jounouchi it was a joke._" Anzu smiled at them, trying to send them the message.

"I see. So it's Masaki-San's. When class is over, go to the advisor room with Yogure-Chan." Chouno grinned.

"_Anzu…_" Yuugi gasped.

"_She took one for the team..._" Kisara gasped.

~In the advisor room~

"This is no good. You shouldn't bring something like this to school." Chouno said in disapproval as she looked at the painting and jigsaw-puzzle.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Anzu confessed.

"And I didn't bring the painting." Yogure told the evil teacher again.

"What was that?" Chouno asked offended.

"I didn't bring it to school to bother anyone." Anzu defended.

"Rules and disruption are connected." Chouno sighed.

"What is a 'distraction'? And a rule like that would be too strict." Anzu claimed.

"And making all the girls wear skirts. That is touchier." Yogure grimaced.

"For example, banning part-time jobs. That's ignoring the student's needs." Anzu pointed out.

"Cheeky. How cheeky!" Chouno growled under her breathe and turned away from them.

"_Ooohhh. Did we hit a nerve?_" Yogure mocked.

"Sensei." Anzu called.

Chouno turned around in her cheer.

"You may say that… But do the other students say the same thing?" Chouno smiled triumphantly.

"I think they do." Anzu said.

"_I __**know**__ they do._" Yogure emphasised.

"You, 'think' so you don't know then. Why not prove it by gathering signatures?" Chouno challenged.

"Signatures?" Yogure asked.

"If you want the rules revised… Then gather the students' signatures and bring it up at the staff meeting." Chouno 'promised'.

"That includes the part time jobs?" Yogure checked.

"Depends on what the students say." Chouno responded.

"Okay!" Anzu smiled, full of confidence.

And with that, they were free to go. Out-side, Kisara, Yuugi, Mayumi and Miho was waiting. Yogure ran down the hall with the painting in her hand.

"How'd it go?" Miho asked.

"Anzu-Chan." Kisara sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Mayumi said, guilt-fully.

Anzu smiled.

"Hey. What did she say?" Yuugi asked.

"First, this." Anzu said.

Anzu handed Mayumi the puzzle.

"She gave it back?" Mayumi asked, amazed.

"Work hard for the rest. I also have to work hard too!" Anzu smiled and explained her plan to get signatures to the others and they said they'd help.

~The next day~

"This should be good." Anzu said as she put up a poster.

It was a poster of the school and had some writing on it. Miho had painted it.

"You're really doing this Anzu?" Yuugi asked.

He, Yogure, Kisara, Jounouchi and Miho were with Anzu as she put up the poster.

"If the little rules are gone, then Anzu would be free to work." Yogure concluded.

"And I could start earning my keep and repaying Miracle-Chan's Grandpa for letting me stay." Kisara added.

"But…" Jounouchi trailed off.

"What do you guys think about the rules?" Anzu asked.

"I think it be better without them." Jounouchi said, wide-eyed.

"I know we need rules, but these are too strict." Kisara confessed.

"I hate the rules. Girls have to wear skirts, boys can't fight, we can't have music. It's not fair." Yogure snapped and punched her fist in her hand.

"Here." Anzu said and put a clip-bored in front of them.

"Then give me your signatures." Anzu ordered and Yogure whipped out a pen with a grin and wrote her name. Kisara did the same.

"Ummm… Maybe I can help." Yuugi offered.

"Really?" Anzu asked and reached for the other posters.

"Then put this poster up on the west tower, please." Anzu suggested and handed Yuugi a poster.

"Okay!" Yuugi yelled and ran off.

"Ah, Yuugi!" Anzu called.

He stopped and turned.

"Thanks." Anzu smiled.

Yuugi blushed, Yogure grinned knowingly and Yuugi went back to running.

~The next day~

All the posters had been destroyed.

One had writing on it that said " Stupid! Stop being a busy-body!"

Another said "I'm against rules revisions!"

"How mean!" Miho huffed.

"What a petty thing to do." Jounouchi grumbled.

"When I get my hands on them!" Yogure growled and cracked her knuckles.

"We can just redo it." Anzu reassured, but was obviously upset about it.

"Harassment?" Jounouchi asked.

"Such people exist. But I'm sure everyone doesn't like the rules." Anzu said with a brave smile.

~In maths class~

The teacher chose Anzu to answer a question on the board.

"What's wrong? Can't do it?" The male teacher asked.

"But Sensei… We haven't learned this yet." Anzu pointed out.

"You'd know if you prepared for the lesson. Don't waste your time doing useless things." The teacher scolded.

"But she's right Sensei. I can't work this out." Yogure admitted.

Everyone knew Yogure was the math teacher's star pupil, so this shocked them.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

~After the next lesson~

"After the test I got it." A girl giggled.

"Please!"

The girls stopped giggling and saw Anzu, Yuugi and Yogure.

"Please give us your signatures to change the school's rules." Yogure requested.

But the girls walked on by, scared.

Jounouchi, Honda, Miho and Kisara were in a classroom watching.

"They're working hard." Jounouchi praised, meaning Yogure and Anzu.

"I hope they can gather enough." Miho hoped.

"I know they will. I don't call her Miracle-Chan for nothing." Kisara reassured.

"Let's make part time jobs and fashion okay at school." Anzu encouraged.

"Please!" Yogure begged.

"How is it going?" Chouno asked, coming out of nowhere.

Yogure growled at the horrible stench of her rose-smelling perfume.

"Sensei." Anzu gasped.

Yuugi looked worried.

Chouno took the clip-board from Anzu.

"Oh. You haven't gotten any." Chouno smiled in triumph.

"Oh just you wait Baba-Sensei." Yogure growled under her breathe.

"I've only started." Anzu defended and took the clip-board back.

"If you can gather any…" Chouno sighed and walked away.

~After school~

Everyone was a little depressed. No had the courage to sign and stand up to Chouno.

"If only people would be more brave and sign." Anzu sighed.

"Cowards!" Yogure yelled in out-rage.

"Anzu, haven't you heard the rumour?" Miho asked.

"What rumour, Miho-Chan?" Kisara asked.

"Students that sign for the school rules revision… Have been targeted by their Senesi." Miho sighed.

"But… That's not true." Anzu gasped.

"Who's the bastard that said that?!" Yogure yelled in out-rage.

"I don't know…" Miho sighed.

Yogure had a shocked expression, then one of guilt.

"Sorry, Miho." She said.

Kisara held her arm in comfort.

"When I gather the signatures, I'm sure they'll change their minds." Anzu reassured herself and her friends.

~The next morning~

As the students came pouring in thought the school gates, Anzu and Yuugi were there ready, with Jounouchi, Honda and Yogure as body guards.

"Everyone, let's change the rules together!" Anzu encouraged.

"Please!" Anzu begged with a kind and sincere smile, as she bowed.

"Please!" Yuugi begged and bowed, too.

But everyone walked on by.

"They sure are working hard." Jounouchi commented.

"If not for that rumour." Honda sighed in disappointment at his fellow students.

"They're all cowards." Yogure huffed in rage.

Suddenly, three male students, one with green-hair, one with black-hair and one with blonde-hair, surrounded Yuugi and Anzu. Yogure felt that something was wrong.

"Ah! Will you give me your signatures?" Anzu asked the three boys.

"Who would do that?" The black-head taunted.

"The rules are fine as they are right now!" The blonde told them.

"No one would sign that!" The green-head taunted.

"Yup. There's no point." The blonde agreed.

"It'll just cause the Sensei to target you." The black blabbed.

"If you're not going to sign, then that's fine! But don't get in the way!" Anzu warned.

Then the blonde snatched the clip-board from Anzu's hand.

"Look! She hasn't got any!" He taunted.

"Let me see." The black begged.

"Give that back!" Anzu yelled.

She tried to grab it, but the blonde held it out of her reach, mocking her.

Yogure's eye twitched.

"No! Give that back!" Yuugi yelled.

He went to try and help Anzu, but the black head stopped him and threw him to the ground.

Yogure growled.

"Yuugi." Anzu gasped.

"Ha! This is crap!" The blonde claimed and ripped the papers apart.

"That was the last draw!" The tri-haired girl yelled.

"Stop it, you bastards!" Jounouchi yelled.

The two angry-teens were about to get in a fight with them, but Anzu stopped them.

"Jounouchi! Yogure!" Anzu gasped.

"You're with them too!?" The blonde asked, sounding surprised.

"What rule breaking-punks!" The green claimed.

None of the 3 boys were going to admit they were scared. Not of Jounouchi, but Yogure. They hadn't signed up for this.

"You're the ones harassing them!" Yogure yelled, putting a hand on the blonde boy's chest and forcing him to the ground with her on top.

"Yogure!" Anzu yelled.

"That's bad, Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi panicked.

"I can't forgive them!" Yogure yelled and punched the blonde in the face.

~After the fight~

"That's no good." Chouno scolded playfully.

Right now, Yogure was in the room alone, since she had been the only one fighting and Anzu, Jounouchi and Yuugi got off the hook, much to Chouno's despair. But she was still happy. She got to ruin Yogure's day instead, which still made her smile.

"Violence at school is a major rule violation." Chouno chimed.

Now the fight was over. It had been 1 to 3, since Honda was keeping Jounouchi away from them. But she still won.

"It's their fault." Yogure growled.

"But the one who punched first was Yogure-Chan." Chouno grinned.

"It wasn't my fault." Yogure defended.

"Right. The source of all this was Masaki-San, right?" Chouno grinned.

Yogure gasped a little.

"There is no need to revise the rules, after all. There are students opposing her, saying it's fine as it is." Chouno pointed out.

"Leave Anzu out of this!" Yogure threatened.

"Masaki-San. Perhaps she might be expelled." Chouno warned.

"_Expelled!? Anzu?_" Yogure thought in worry.

She shook her head forcefully.

"I said, leave her out of this!" Yogure yelled.

Chouno smiled. She loved getting under the beautiful girl's skin.

Yogure sighed.

"Okay, I get it. I did something wrong. And I'm sorry…" Yogure started, looking sincere.

Then grinned.

"But I can't help it if you're jealous." Yogure finished.

"What!?" Chouno demanded.

"I mean, it was obvious in class by the way you were scowling at me that you were jealous." Yogure grinned.

Chouno's eye twitched.

"Cheeky! How dare you! Get out!" The demon with the face of a teacher ordered.

"Fine." Yogure said calmly and walked out.

Miho, Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi, Yuugi, Kisara and the three boys were waiting.

"Okay. You're next in. Come on." Chouno told the boys.

"Okay." They said and walked in, each with blood-stains on their school uniforms and a busted eye.

"Once I finish my report, I'll have the staff decide a punishment." Chouno said cheerfully.

Yogure and Jounouchi made a "ch!" noise and walked off.

"Hey!" Honda called and went after them.

"_Why is this happening?_" Anzu asked herself.

Then her eyes became very upset.

"_I just wanted the rules lightened a bit._" She whimpered in her mind.

Anzu walked off.

"Wait, Anzu." Miho called and went after her.

"Anzu…" Yuugi gasped.

"Miracle-Chan…" Kisara sighed.

Chouno giggled at the sad kids and closed the door. Kisara got below the window and listened in on the conversation. Yuugi decided to listen, too.

"Everyone, good work. Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! We could have died out there if it wasn't for that bitch, Yogure!"

"But still, we can't refuse a request from Chouno-Sensei."

"That's true. Well, for this I'll erase all the incidents if rule-breaking from your records."

"Then, we can go?"

"Okay. But don't break anymore rules. Next time you'll get expelled."

Yuugi and Kisara stepped back.

Suddenly, Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

~A little while later~

Chouno was walking down the hall with a triumphant grin on her face.

Then, she noticed two figures leaning against one of the walls of the hall. It was Yuugi and Kisara. But they were different.

Instead of a shy or kind smile on her face, Kisara had a pissed off expression and her eyes were closed. But Yuugi had a confident grin on his face and his school jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

Kisara had finally learned of the 'other Yuugi'. She had learned that his name was Yami.

Yami and Kisara opened their eyes.

"It's game time. Chouno-Sensei." Yami grinned.

"Game? What are you suddenly blabbing about?" Chouno asked.

"If I win, Anzu-Chan doesn't get punished." Yami declared.

"I don't have time to play with you two." Chouno said arrogantly and started walking off.

"If I lose… We'll keep quiet about you using the students to interfere." Yami claimed.

"Just what are you talking about?" Chouno asked, stunned and turned around.

"We heard what you said to them." Kisara glared.

"And I'll do whatever you say." Yami added.

Chouno turned around fully.

"Really? A student that causes doubt to be cast on to a teacher. I suppose I'd have you expelled." Chouno said, interested in the offer.

All three walked back to Chouno's office.

"The game is jigsaw puzzle. Using a mirror." Yami claimed.

"Mirror?" Chouno asked.

Yami threw two mirrors up in the air and they smashed in front of him and Chouno.

"The rules are simple. The one that put's it together wins. However… You two are wearing these." Kisara said and handed them each a blind fold.

"I see." Chouno concluded.

"I will also wear one so I can't tell you who wins, or if one of you cheats." Kisara said put one on and sat down.

"Now… Let's begin." Yami's voice suggested.

"Oh and use these." Kisara tossed them each gloves.

"Be careful. This is a dangerous game." Yami warned.

"You too." Chouno said as she put the gloves on.

"I forgot to mention this…" Yami said, suddenly.

"What is it?" Kisara asked.

"The game is over when it's complete." Yami told them.

"Really?" Chouno asked.

"This… goes here?" Yami asked himself as he put the mirror together.

"Sounds like it's going well for you." Chouno commented.

"I forgot to mention one more thing. This is a Yami no Game." Yami said.

"Yami No Game? What's that?" Chouno asked.

"Break the rules and a terrible punishment awaits you." Yami warned.

"Oh, really?" Chouno asked.

"_It's the reason Ushio was hospitalised._" Kisara thought.

Yogure had told her about the greedy asshole.

"I suppose I can't tell like this." Chouno sighed.

"How's it going, guys?" Kisara asked.

"I'm already half done." Yami told her.

"No! I'm going to lose!" Chouno yelled dramatically. But Kisara heard sarcasm.

Finally, Chouno put the last piece in.

"The door of darkness, has opened." Yami told her.

"What?" Chouno asked, confused.

"Chouno-Sensei. You used your position to hurt Anzu and Yogure." Yami claimed.

CRACK!

"Huh?" Chouno asked.

"You… Merely wear the mask of a teacher." Kisara claimed and stud up to point to were Chouno was.

"Under that mask… You hide your ugly true face!" Yami claimed, stud up and pointed at Chouno.

Kisara didn't know how, but she knew Chouno had cheated by taking her blind fold off.

CRACK!

CRACK!

"Wh-what!?" Chouno yelled in a panic.

"Just as a mirror reflects…" Kisara started.

"For the people you have hurt…" Yami continued.

"Feel what it is like to be hurt yourself!" They finished.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! My make up! My face!" Chouno screamed.

Under all that make-up, was a dog's lazy face with brown skin. Yogure was right. Chouno was a bitch, meaning: female dog.

Chouno cried and ran out the room. Kisara and Yami took their blind folds off.

"I told you. Break the rules and you are punished." Yami grinned triumphantly.

~That afternoon, on the ruff~

"Chouno-Sensei hasn't said anything. I wonder if we're in the clear?" Jounouchi asked everyone.

He, Yuugi, Honda, Miho, Yogure and Kisara were on the ruff that brake-time, just talking.

"It's probably fine. As a Beautification Member, I think she was unreasonable." Honda sighed.

"By the way, what was that jigsaw puzzle, Anzu?" Yogure asked, giving her friend a strange look.

"S-sorry. It was just a prank." Anzu said and sweat dropped.

"Ha! Just a prank." Jounouchi grumbled under his breathe.

"Mayumi confessed to a second year Sempai!" Miho gushed as she whispered this information to Anzu and Kisara.

"We can't tell them now that she doesn't like Jounouchi." Kisara gasped.

"That's fine! He's probably better then Jounouchi." Anzu whispered back.

**To be continued**


	11. The Rumored Capumon's New Arrival

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 11: The Rumoured Capumon's New Arrival**

_Hey there everybody! Yogure's back! And she's got something to tell ya._

_The rule revision was successful and now Anzu can work again! Kisara decided to join her and now they're working in a little café called 'Lisa's Place' and I gotta tell ya, the food there is fucking awesome! I go there everyday now._

_A while ago, Yuugi made a new friend. Some guy who plays the new kids' version of chess, Capsule Monsters. Also Miho's got a secret admirer, much to Honda's disliking._

_Let's find-out what we're getting ourselves into today._

"What is this!?" Anzu and Yogure exclaimed.

There was a huge box with light-blue rapping paper and a red ribbon on Miho's desk. Right now, Anzu, Yogure, Kisara, Miho, Jounouchi, Honda and Yuugi were awing at it.

"It's a present. They just arrived." Miho giggled.

"Wait, Miho-Chan! It might be a bomb!" Honda warned.

"No way." Jounouchi and Yogure sighed.

"Present open!" Miho giggled as she undid the ribbon.

Everyone looked oddly at the present.

It was one of those machines with little toys in it. This one was red and filled with the new game: Capsule Monsters, or Capumon for short.

"This is a Gacha-box, isn't it?" Yogure sweat dropped.

"Yeah." Kisara nodded.

"A Capsule Monster one." Yuugi confirmed.

"Capsule Monster?" Jounouchi asked.

"Also known as Capumon. They're popular with Elementary School kids right now. In the capsule is a monster. You use it in a game like chess. The one who defeats all his enemies wins. What's interesting is until the game begins, all you know is your opponent's monster level. To be honest, right now I'm really into it too!" Yuugi smiled as he explained how it worked.

"Ummm…" Anzu and Kisara trailed off.

"There's no way this would make Miho happy." Jounouchi puffed as Yogure silently nodded her agreement.

"Might as well be a trash can." Yogure insulted.

Suddenly, Miho screamed.

"A closed heart necklace and earrings from Tiffany's! It's all stuff I wanted." The lavender girl squealed.

Miho was right. In side the capsules, were pieces of jewellery. Kisara gasped while Yogure pretended to be sick.

"Wow!" Jounouchi gasped.

"Miho-Chan…" Honda whimpered.

"Wait, Miho. Just who did this?" Anzu asked in worry.

"Who sent this junk to school?!" Yogure yelled.

"A collage student I ran into recently. Warashibe-Kun." Miho smiled and showed them the letter.

"Whaaaaat?!" Anzu, Yogure, Honda and Jounouchi asked in shock.

Kisara and Yuugi laughed nervously.

~A the end of the school day~

"You mustn't go, Miho-Chan! Don't let things confuse you!" Honda begged.

"Miho-Chan!? Miho-Chan! Miho-Chan!" He called as the lavender girl ignored him and walked down the hall with Kisara at her side.

Honda fell to the ground and cried. Jounouchi and Yogure walked over to him.

"Give it up. Right now you're a man who can't even buy a 500 yen Capumon." Jounouchi told him, coldly.

Honda cried harder. Yogure elbowed Jounouchi.

"Ouch!" Jounouchi complained.

"Don't be such an asshole, Aniki!" Yogure warned.

Anzu walked over.

"Hey you two! Cut it out!" Anzu scolded.

Then, the red head noticed something.

"Huh? Yuugi gone home, too?" She asked.

"Wow. I don't give him enough credit." Yogure admired as she looked around for her brother.

~At Kame Game~

Miho and Kisara were just out-side the shop.

"Hello!" The two girls cheered as they entered.

"Oh, Miho-Chan. Kisara-Chan." Yuugi greeted.

"Welcome." Solomon smiled.

"Yuugi-Kun, are there any Capumon left?" Miho asked.

"Capumon? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Yuugi wondered.

Miho found a Level 1 monster called 'Flourman'. He had a pink flour for a head, purple over-alls and dark-purple boats.

"Thanks." Miho thanked them.

"But, what are you going to do?" Yuugi asked.

"Not much. But the face isn't very cute." Miho sighed.

"Yuugi-Kun, can I ask, what's so fun about collecting these?" Kisara asked, hoping she didn't offend him.

Solomon laughed.

"Kisara-Chan, Miho-Chan. Capumon aren't for collecting. Capumon is the epitome of battle." Solomon explained and pulled out a board.

"Want to try?" Solomon offered.

"No thanks…" Kisara started and backed away with Miho.

"Miho isn't interested in battle." Miho confessed.

"Later, Yuugi-Kun. See you again, Grandpa." Miho smiled and walked out the shop door.

"She's a peppy as always." Solomon sighed.

~Meanwhile, with Yogure~

"Alright boys. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Yogure explained.

She was in the abandoned part of town, as usual and was surrounded by 15 or so gang members. They laughed.

"She thinks she's got a chance!" They laughed.

"Oh I don't think. I know." Yogure grinned and they charged her.

The fight kicked off.

Yogure managed to knock out a some of them, but soon a few of the brutes managed to land a few hits on her. Ignoring the pain, she continued to fight the gang, while still managing to knock some of them out.

Suddenly one of the men came behind her and slammed her against the wall, but she quickly recovered and knocked him out, too.

It ended with all 15 of them unconscious. Some had broken noses, others had two black eyes, some of 'em had a busted lip and the leader broke one of his fingers. But other then that, they were fine.

Yogure called the police and with that, the leader was taken to a hospital and the others to the police station.

Yogure yawned in boredom. The police had left one minute ago and she was bored.

"What a boring day. And that was barely even a challenge." Yogure sighed.

Suddenly, Yogure felt light-headed. She put her hand on her head to take her temperature, she was burning-up. Yogure chuckled.

"Looks like I over worked myself today." Yogure chuckled.

She started to fall, as she lost consciousness. But two strong arms stopped her from hitting the hard and glass-covered ground. Yogure tried to look up, to see her saver, but her eyes could only lock with another pair of green eyes for a second, before she lost consciousness completely.

Her saver picked her up, bridal style and walked away with her. Her arms were on her lap and her head was leaning on his chest.

~Later~

"Hummmmmm." Yogure started to stir.

She looked around. She was in a hospital bed. She got up and looked at herself. She was still in her blue jeans and black flame tank top.

Then the door burst open. Yuugi, Solomon, Kisara, Jounouchi, Anzu, Miho and Honda burst into the room. They were wearing their school cloths.

"Yogure!" They all yelled.

"Huh?" Yogure asked and looked at her friends.

The girls and Yuugi looked like they had been crying, Honda and Jounouchi looked ready to kill someone, while Solomon had a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong guys?" Yogure asked.

"What the hell happened to you!? You scared us to death!" Anzu yelled.

"Whoa sorry! But I don't remember. Last thing I knew I had beat the crap out of 30 punks and suddenly, I'm here." Yogure confessed, feeling confused.

"30 punks!?" Jounouchi, Miho, Yuugi and Kisara gasped.

"No wonder you were found unconscious." Honda sighed.

"But I beat 'em up." Yogure told them.

"ALL 15 OF THEM?!" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, so? But that's not important. Why do the girls and Yuugi look like kicked-puppies and why do Honda and Jounouchi look so pissed?" Yogure asked.

Kisara sighed.

"The last time we saw you, was yesterday at Kame Game. You went out but never came back. We were scared. We looked all over town, then got a strange phone call. We don't know who made it, but they said you were at the hospital. When we got there, they said a boy took you here and asked them not to tell us or you his name. We ran to your room and here we are." Kisara explained.

"Boy?" Yogure asked.

"Actually, they said he was our age." Anzu corrected.

"Miho was worried about her Ane-Chan." Miho cried and hugged the tri-haired girl tightly.

"So, what happened while I was out of it?" Yogure asked.

"Ummm… Could I tell you later?" Kisara asked.

Yogure nodded.

~The next day in school~

Jounouchi and Yogure laughed.

"I can't believe it!" The boy continued laughing.

"Yeah! There's actually a guy who would use a lame trick like that! HA HA HA! Pretending to save a girl! How cheap!" The girl commented.

Miho had just explained what happened yesterday.

While Miho were walking home, Yuugi pretended to be a thug that wanted Miho to do as he said and wore a mask. But it was obvious that it was Yuugi, so Miho wasn't scared. A lolly-pop appeared out of no-where and hit Yuugi on the head. It was Warashibe that had pretended to save Miho. He wanted her to be his goddess or something, but Miho ran away.

Right now, it was lunch time and the gang were waiting in line for their food.

"That must have been terrible for you, Yuugi." Anzu pitied.

"Awwwwww. Poor thing." Kisara sighed.

Yuugi shock his head.

"More importantly, I'm sorry, Miho-Chan. I just couldn't refuse." Yuugi apologised.

"But… Warashibe-Kun isn't a bad guy." He added.

Miho had a snooty look on her face that Honda was mirroring.

"No, he is! He shouldn't even write letters with Miho-Chan! No no no!" The brunette huffed.

"What's with him?" Yogure asked, meaning Honda.

"Just yesterday, he acted like he was in such pain, he was dead." Jounouchi grumbled.

"But the one most at fault is Miho-Chan." Kisara said, wisely.

"Anyone would have misunderstood that emotional letter." Anzu agreed.

"Miho thought we could just be pen-pals." Miho admitted.

"Yes. Miho-Chan isn't at fault. Don't worry." Honda reassured.

"Yeah. We didn't mean to offend you, Miho-Chan." Kisara admitted.

"I won't let that freak near you or Yuugi again!" Yogure promised.

"Thanks! Ane-Chan is so reliable!" Miho smiled.

They talked about stupid things for a while, until it was their turn in line for food. Jounouchi, Anzu and Yogure sat at one table.

"But I wish I could have seen that Capumon guy!" Jounouchi confessed, with a smirk.

"I bet he was really annoying since Miho was hitting him with her school bag!" Yogure laughed.

"Normally, you don't say 'Baby', right?" Anzu asked, getting in on the fun.

Then one of the workers handed them each a glass of water.

"Thank you!" Yogure called.

Then, Yuugi joined them.

Back in the line, the same worker gave Honda and Kisara some water, too.

"Thanks." They said.

After some more jokes, the others joining them and a couple sips of the water, Anzu, Jounouchi, Yogure, Honda and Kisara weren't feeling too good.

Their foreheads looked a little blue and under the eyes and above the nose they were turning purple.

Finally, Anzu cracked.

"I can't hold it!" Anzu yelled.

"My stomach hurts, Miracle-Chan!" Kisara cried.

"Mine, too!" Honda, Jounouchi and Yogure admitted and were taken to the infirmary with Miho and Yuugi.

They were each lying in bed. All but Yogure, had fallen asleep. She listened.

"They're fine. They just drank raw water. It's nothing to worry about. But… Why just those guys? The other students are fine." The nurse wondered.

"_Anzu…_" Yuugi thought.

She maybe sick, but Yogure could still hear his worried thoughts for his crush's health. Yogure forced herself up and walked over to them, holding her stomach a little.

"Well then… Ugh… Can we get back to class?" Yogure joked.

Miho, Yuugi and the nurse turned to her.

"Absolutely not. You need to rest." The nurse ordered.

"But what if that freak comes after you two? Ugh! I won't just take this lying down! I bet he did it!" Yogure accused.

"Yogure-Chan, I understand your worry for your brother, but you need to rest." The nurse told her.

"But I'm fi-Ugh!" The tri-haired girl grunted.

"No you're not. Please Yogure-Chan… Just rest." Yuugi begged.

"Please Ane-Chan." Miho begged.

"Fine! But if something comes up, call me right away!" Yogure told them and walked back to her bed.

She stayed there for a while, when suddenly, she felt something. Something very strong!

"YUUGI! MIHO!" She yelled.

The tri-haired girl ran as fast as she could to the docs. She didn't know how, she just knew they were there. She ran to one of the wear-houses.

She head voices.

"You are already mine. Mine mine mine!"

"Warashibe-Kun!"

"What is this guy? Yuugi-Kun, let's run!"

"_That's Miho and Yuugi!_" Yogure thought.

Yogure ran faster. It hurt, but she ignored the pain. She ran over to the entrance.

Suddenly, metal bars fell from the sealing of the building.

"NO!" Yogure screamed, run under the bars and held them up.

"Yogure-Chan!" Yuugi cried.

"Ane-Chan!" Miho yelled.

"Go!" Yogure ordered.

They did as they were told and ran under the bars as Yogure held them up. Yogure let go and they made a run for it.

After a while, they made it to Kame Game. They panted long and hard.

"How did… You find us?" Miho asked.

"I… Don't know." Yogure admitted.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked.

"I feel like crap." The female twin unintentionally spat.

"At least… We got away." Miho sighed.

"Not for long thought. He'll come back. And this time, I'll be his main target." Yogure anticipated.

Then she turned to Miho.

"Miho, stay here tonight. It's not safe for you to go unprotected." Yogure ordered.

Miho nodded.

~Later that night~

Yogure had been sleeping peacefully, when a noise woke her up.

"Huh?" She asked.

She went to her door to check things. She saw Yuugi at the stares.

"Yuugi?" She asked.

He turned around and Yogure quickly learned that it was Yami.

"Yogure." Yami greeted.

"I'm guessing your going to take care of Warashibe for us." Yogure anticipated.

Yami nodded.

"Then move your ass and be back before sun rise." She half joked and winked at him.

Yami smiled, nodded and walked away. Yogure went back to bed and had a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

~The next day~

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you all got better right away." Yuugi sighed in relief.

He, Anzu, Kisara, Jounouchi and Honda were walking to school. Solomon decided to let Yogure skip school today, since she had already gotten sick twice.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Anzu reassured.

"More importantly, I can't believe that Miho-Chan fought that Capumon man for me! I feel terrible!" Honda exclaimed.

It turned out, that Miho had been playing a game with Warashibe until he cheated and Miho made her escape with the twins.

"Fool! Don't say 'Capumon'! Each time someone says that, my stomach turns! I don't want to remember it." Jounouchi complained.

"Still, Miracle-Chan really impressed me this time. First, beating up 30 gang members, then holding up those metal bars. She deserves that rest!" Kisara praised

"But he sure learned his place quickly." Anzu smiled.

"Everyone! Good morning!"

They all turned to see, Miho running their way.

"Miho-Chan!" Honda cheered.

"Good morning!" Yuugi greeted.

"Hey, hey, Miho got this great Capumon…" She trailed off as she tripped.

"Miho!" The others yelled.

Capumon capsules rolled on the floor from Miho's bag. She laughed nervously.

**To be continued**


	12. The Extremely Lucky Enemy!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 Episode 12: The Extremely Lucky Enemy! The Undefeated Legend**

_Yogure again. Things have calmed down again and Warashibe has left us alone. I think there's gonna be another new student. I just hope that this time he or she won't be a bitch and work for Kaiba._

_Dragon-Chan really likes her job and I see, a lot of the male customers flirting with her almost all the time. But unfortunately, I'm not aloud to kill them, so she has to put up with that torture. She is so brave and I'm so proud of her. _

_Let's see what we're in for today, shall we?_

"Did you see the prize from last night's game show?!" Jounouchi asked, full of excitement.

Right now, Yuugi, Anzu, Miho, Kisara, Yogure and Jounouchi were in class, waiting for Honda to make his grand entrance.

"That champion sure is amazing." Yuugi praised.

Yogure huffed.

"Cocky bastard." The tri-head muttered.

"If he keeps winning, his prize will just keep getting bigger." Anzu concluded.

"Yeah." Kisara gasped.

"The first week is 10,000 yen. The second week is 20,000 yen. If he wins the 10th week, that'll be 100,000 yen!" Jounouchi explained.

"That's amazing!" Kisara gasped.

"I wonder how much that champion has won?!" Miho asked, excitedly.

Then, someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was Honda.

"That's no good, Miho-Chan. You mustn't dirty yourself by falling for this guy. Because it's best for humans to live steadily, bit by bit. Getting money so quickly, he'll be driven out of society. And finally, all that's left is to end your life at the guillotine." The brunette advised.

"In other words: Honda is jealous." Yogure whispered to Kisara, who sniggered.

Then, Jounouchi got Honda's attention and grabbed his collar.

"What are you blabbing about!? It's 100,000 yen! 100,000!" Jounouchi yelled in his face.

Then let go of Honda and made a fist next to his own face.

"With that I can pay back the debt from my idiot father's sake and gambling. With that money, I can run away! Goodbye to my pathetic life!" Jounouchi yelled as he punched the sky.

"Jounouchi-Kun." The tri-haired boy gasped.

"Aniki." The tri-haired girl gasped in sympathy for her older-brother figure.

"You're life is really like that?" Anzu gasped.

Jounouchi covered his mouth after realization hit him.

"D-damn it. I didn't mean to say it." He grumbled.

"That's right. You've paid your school and living expenses since Elementary School, haven't you?" Honda shared with them that information.

"Y-yeah! I'm not like you, leeching from your parents at the leg! I'm the only who truly lives it steadily, bit by bit!" The blonde boy said and pointed to himself.

"I'm so sorry. If you told me I would have helped. I'm such a horrible friends!" Yogure cried into her hands.

Sure, she and Yuugi had it bad. So did Kisara. But Jounouchi's story really take's the cake. First his parents divorced and his mother left him with his father. Jounouchi's father was an alcoholic and gambler and thought Jounouchi was nothing but shit under his shoe and was always in trouble at school for letting out his feelings on the other students in fights. She still remembered the time they visited Jounouchi's house, only to have a bottle of alcohol nearly smash their faces. But the worst part was, that it was meant for Jounouchi.

Everyone was shocked.

Yogure was such a strong, brave and beautiful girl and almost nothing could break her. This reminded them just how big and sympathetic her heart was. And that it didn't deserve the pain it had been dealt all it's life.

Jounouchi walked past his friends and hugged the weeping girl.

"I'm sorry, Imoto. I really am." Jounouchi apologised.

Yogure continued to cry.

"Please… Don't cry." The blonde begged, holding her tighter.

"I just… Wish you'd let me help you." The tri-head admitted and stopped crying.

She pulled away from Jounouchi and had determination in her eyes.

"From now on, whenever you need some help, come to me or I'll kick your ass." Yogure committed.

Jounouchi laughed, lightly.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to get my ass kicked by my Imoto now would I?" He joked and shook hands with Yogure.

Then the door opened. In stepped the teacher and someone else.

"Order." The teacher called.

Everyone ran to their seats and paid their respect to the teacher.

"Good morning. Today I will introduce a new friend to you all." The teacher told them.

"A transfer student?"

"Did someone transfer?"

The class erupted into chatter about their new classmate.

"Please." Yogure prayed to Ra that it was her old friend.

Jounouchi flinched, recognizing the name on the board.

"He's Fuwa Ryuichi-Kun." The teacher introduced.

Standing by the teacher's desk was a boy. He was wearing a light-green jacket, similar style to the boys' jackets, matching jeans and a mahogany colored shirt. He had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and a wild fringe. Tanned skin and grey eyes that were full of arrogance and cheek.

Yogure knew that this guy was gonna be a real cheeky little weasel, with a lot of smart comments, so he had better watch himself around her.

"Pleased 'ta mee'cha." He greeted.

"It's him!" Kisara gasped, with shock all over her face.

"The Game de Get show champion." Jounouchi awed.

"That's right." Yuugi confirmed.

"The defending champion!" Jounouchi couldn't help but shout.

"Yup, that's right. Just to get it out of the way, I don't give out signatures. And to the ladies, I know I'm handsome, but… Please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids." Fuwa told them, and Yogure could have sworn, she heard some jazz-music in the background as he talked.

"Fuwa-Kun is so cool!" Miho praised and put her head in her hands.

Honda and Yogure looked at her as if she was crazy. Honda started glaring at Fuwa.

"_Wh-what's with that guy!?_" Honda mentally screamed in jealousy.

"So, Fuwa-Kun's desk will be…" The teacher thought.

"There!" Fuwa claimed and threw his bag onto the desk next to Yogure's.

"Hey. I will decide your seat." The teacher told him.

Fuwa arrogantly moved the teacher's hand of his shoulder.

"Sensei. It's game time." The celebrity smirked at the teacher.

"Wh-what?" The man asked in confusion.

Yuugi looked on, curiously as this was happening.

"The rule is simple. I will flip a coin and you will decide heads or tails. If you win, Sensei, I will sit where you want. And you can have the coin, too." Fuwa explain.

The teacher agreed and Fuwa flipped the coin. Fuwa court it in his hand and placed it flat on his palm with his other hand covering it.

"Now." Fuwa commanded.

"H-heads!" The teacher stuttered.

Fuwa moved his hand to show them that it was…

"Ha! Tails. Too bad! I win." Fuwa boosted and walked over to his bag.

"Nice to meet you." Fuwa commented.

"Piss off." She warned.

"She mean's: Nice to meet you. I'm Mutou Yuugi. This is my sister, Yogure." Yuugi interrupted them.

"Oh. Let's get along." Fuwa suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

~At break time~

"Hey. Since you appear on TV, does that mean you can meet actors?" Miho asked.

There was a hug crowd around Fuwa with Yuugi, Kisara and Miho as a part of it. The others didn't want anything to do with that brat.

"Yeah. They're all stupid. I have no interest in them." Fuwa answered.

"But you really are amazing! In one week, you could get 100,000 yen!" Kisara praised.

"How much have you received so far?" Miho asked, excitedly.

"How am I supposed to know?! I spend the money immediately." Fuwa grinned.

"_On what?! You're ego!?_" Yogure mentally scoffed.

"How wonderful. Way too cool." Miho gushed, oblivious to Yogure's scoff.

"Miho-Chan… What's she see in that stinky guy!?" Honda growled, since Miho was still there.

Honda, Yogure, Anzu and Jounouchi were sitting away from the large group of kids.

"You certainly want to hit him from behind." Anzu agreed.

"Hey, Aniki. Say something already!" Yogure urged and elbowed the blonde's back.

Jounouchi did nothing. He just stared at the celebrity that was talking with two of his girls and his best friend.

"Hey, actually, I want to appear on that show. I apply everyday." One of the male students admitted.

"Please tell us! How do you keep winning like that!?" A female student begged.

"_I'll tell you how, you idiot! It's a set up! It's always a set up, just to make someone else look good, in this case: Fuwa._" Yogure mentally snapped at the stupid girl.

Fuwa just shrugged.

"Ha! Do ya know why lions are strong? It's because lions are born lions. It's the same way. There's no method to winning the game. Those that are strong, are born strong. That's all." He shrugged.

Yogure was **highly** offended by that comment. Because, when she was born, there was a problem with her lungs, she was asthmatic from birth. Her parents prayed she'd be alright, but look at her now. She's the Kick-Ass Girl of the streets, taking out punks more then **twice** her size. Some had said, she had 'shadow magic' in her veins, giving her that strength. Others said it was a 'guardian angle' that beat up the punks for her. But it was none of those, that strength came from the love she held in her heart for her family, her friends… And her hope of seeing him again. Just once. That was where her strength came from.

Suddenly, a male student burst thought the door. And he looked scared.

"Hey! Big trouble! In the next class, we have a test with no warning!" He yelled.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"What's wrong with her!? Again!?" Yogure screamed.

Chouno was still a teacher, unfortunately, and was still giving Yogure a hard time. And the rest of the class had to pay, too. Yogure was really getting sick of the slut.

The whole class was in a panic as they flipped thought their text books.

"Man… Even if I study now, I won't make it." Yuugi sighed and threw his bock on his desk.

Yogure placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Who cares what that bitch says, anyway?" Yogure grinned.

Then, Fuwa opened up the bock to a random page.

"Here. If you study just this, you'll do well." He grinned and walked away.

That's when Chouno came in, with her hair up in a ponytail and her make-up making her look old and crinkly. She started passing out test forms and walked back to her desk at the head of the class.

"Have the test forms been passed to everyone?" Chouno asked, with a hand on her hip and looked very bored.

"Yes, Sensei." The class answered.

"Then begin." She ordered.

Yuugi looked at the questions and gasped. So did Yogure.

"_It's true._" Yuugi thought to her.

"_It's just like what he said. But I still don't like him._" Yogure mentally huffed.

Yuugi giggled and looked over to the red-head.

Fuwa shrugged, arrogantly. He got up, with the sheet in his hand.

Jounouchi looked up from his test sheet.

Fuwa placed the sheet on Chouno's desk, with all the answers blank. Chouno looked at it, as Fuwa started walking away, with a smirk.

"Hey you! What is this!? It's blank!" Chouno exclaimed.

Fuwa turned and smirked at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine with a zero. My life doesn't exist for a petty test like this." He smirked and waved his hand, in dismiss.

"H-how cheeky!" Chouno growled.

Only, Yogure had ever treated her with such disrespect.

"Well, ya wouldn't understand would ya, Sensei? The chosen ones have a special life. That's it." Ryuichi grinned knowingly and turned his back on her.

"S-stop!" The witch ordered.

"I forgot to mention it. Yer make up is off, Sensei." Fuwa smirked and walked out the door.

Chouno's make up cracked.

Yogure couldn't hold it back.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HE ACTUALLY HAD THE BALLS TO PULL THAT OFF! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The tri-head yelled.

~At home time~

Fuwa was walking on his own.

Or, that's what he thought.

A soft hand was placed on the one holding his school bag. He looked up to see, Miho and Kisara.

"Hey. Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type. How about you, Fuwa-Kun?" Miho asked.

"She thinks that you're compatible." Kisara informed him and giggled like a fan-girl.

Then Fuwa realized that their friends were there. Yuugi, Yogure, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, they were all there.

"_Fuwa, that bastard. How can he seduce Miho-Chan!?_" Honda thought in rage.

Yogure was also scowling.

"_Fuwa thinks he's all that, huh? I can't wait 'till I get the chance to fuck-up that pretty little face of his!_" The pissed tri-head thought in hate.

Truth be told, she was jealous. Jealous because her Dragon-Chan was falling for some know-it-all, lucky bastard. And she was becoming scared. Scared that Kisara would leave her too. Just like him.

Honda and Yogure looked at Jounouchi. He had something in his eyes, some emotion.

"_Jounouchi, that guy. He's been scowling at him since we were in school. He's going to lose it soon. What a reliable guy._" Honda predictive.

Yogure heard Honda's thoughts, but she knew better.

Meanwhile, Fuwa was nervously walking away from the lavender-haired girl. He was panting hard and sweat was on his brow, when he suddenly turned around to face them. Miho was right in front of him.

"Do you want to eat anything? I'll treat." Fuwa said, sounding cool, but looked nervous. He pointed to the restaurant behind them.

"The food in this restaurant looks good!" Kisara and Miho giggled.

"Umm… This place looks expensive, guys." Yogure pointed out.

"Will it really be okay?" Yuugi asked.

"Seems ya don't know a thing 'bout me." Fuwa said with fake hurt.

"_You're right. We don't._" Yogure mentally fumed.

"C'mon." Fuwa encouraged, walking towards the restaurant.

The gang fallowed him.

BANG!

POP!

"Congratulations! You are the 10,000th customer since the opening of this restaurant! All the food and drink today will be free!" The owner cheered.

"Dat's how it is." Fuwa said, coolly, turning to the others.

"WOW!" Miho and Kisara gushed.

Fuwa's face seemed to shrivel up in disgust.

Soon, the gang were sitting around a huge table, food for them all.

"Go ahead. Don't hold back. Eat up! 'Couse more food is coming." Fuwa told them.

"Itadakimasu." Miho thanked.

Kisara giggled and grabbed Fuwa's hand under the table.

"Fuwa-Kun is the best." Kisara giggled with a blush on her white face.

That was it.

Yogure stood up like lightning.

"What's wrong, Imoto?" Jounouchi asked.

"I… I gotta go." Yogure stuttered and ran out the restaurant.

The gang stared at her.

"Miracle-Chan…" Kisara gasped.

"She probably just went to the toilet." Honda said, like it was nothing.

"I… Guess." Yuugi shrugged, not quite believing it.

They ate in silence for a while. Jounouchi 'scowling' the whole time at Fuwa.

"_Yeah, Jounouchi! Just punch out that arrogant bastard!_" Honda mentally cheered.

~Later that day, with Kisara and crew~

"Hey! Let's do that!" Miho cheered and pointed to a luck game.

"We did just get tickets, after all." Kisara agreed.

"We get 3 chances, right?" Anzu asked.

Fuwa looked at Yuugi.

"Alright. You wanna duel me?" He asked smugly.

"Huh?" Yuugi asked.

"The rule is simple. Whoever wins the 'A' prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells him." Fuwa explained.

"Well?" Fuwa asked, quirking his head to the side.

"O-okay." Yuugi nodded.

It felt weird to him to be without his sister. And very bad.

Yuugi went first. He put his money in and turned the handle.

"Get the prize, Yuugi!" Anzu encouraged.

And out rolled a white ball. Not the prize.

"Alright, I'm next." Fuwa said and lightly pushed Yuugi out of his way.

He put his money in and turned the handle. And out popped the yellow ball. The prize!

"There it is!" The owner of the game shouted.

"Congratulations! The special prize is a trip to Italy!" The owner's assistant cheered.

"That's amazing!" Miho and Kisara gushed.

The others stared on in disbelief!

"Looks like I win, Yuugi-Kun." Fuwa said, triumphantly holding up the tickets.

"I lost. I guess I really can't beat you, Fuwa-Kun." Yuugi laughed and rubbed his head.

"I can't believe there's a person like you, Fuwa-Kun." Miho and Kisara gushed.

"No! I can't hold it anymore!" Jounouchi said, the first words all day.

And he looked pissed.

"_Alright, go, Jounouchi!_" Honda mentally screamed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Fuwa!" Jounouchi yelled and stepped in-front of the read head.

The girls looked on curiously.

Fuwa smirked.

Honda grinned.

"Fuwa!" Jounouchi repeated.

"_This is it! Knock him out the way you usually do!_" Honda mentally giggled.

Jounouchi dropped to the floor like a whimpering dog bowing at Fuwa's feet!

"Please! Please! Take me as your student!" The blonde begged.

The girls and Yuugi gasped.

"Hey…" Honda gasped.

"I also… I also want luck like you! Please!" Jounouchi begged, lifted his head, then dropped it again.

"_This guy! He wasn't scowling! He was admiring him!_" Honda mentally screamed and slapped his forehead.

Fuwa laughed.

"Are ya dumb?" The red-head asked.

He turned to the tri-haired boy.

"Yuugi. I look forward to ya keeping your promise." Fuwa grinned.

"Promise? You mean to do what you say, Fuwa-Kun?" Yuugi asked, making sure he got it right.

"Yep. Later." Fuwa smiled and ran off from the group.

~Not too far away, with Yogure~

Yogure was walking around town. Solomon said it would make her feel better and it did work a little.

She had her jacket around her waist, since it had gotten warmer.

She saw some kids running and laughing. The sight made her smile.

They stopped. The reason made her glare.

Fuwa was walking down the same path as them.

"I've seen that person somewhere before." One of the boys thought out-loud.

"Now that you mention it…" Another said.

Then, Yogure noticed blue and yellow.

"_Aniki!_" She mentally called.

She wanted to run to him, but instead listened to what he was saying.

"I'm not giving up! I will get big luck and repay all my father's debt!" Jounouchi whispered.

"It's that guy from Game de Get show!" The third boy smiled.

"That's amazing!" The first boy smiled.

"I'm getting his signature!" The second laughed.

The little boys ran after him. Fuwa had just crossed the road. The boys fallowed, thinking it was safe.

Suddenly, a red car nearly got them, then a green truck.

"NO!" Yogure yelled.

"Watch out!" Jounouchi warned.

She ran across the road and tackled them all out of the line of fire. The boys, very frightened from their almost death, started crying.

"There, there now. It's okay guys." Yogure said soothingly, but it didn't help.

"Onii-Chan…" They whimpered.

Fuwa noticed one of them had his hand out for him, but didn't notice Yogure. Fuwa reached down, as if to help the boy stand up, but then jerked his hand away from the kid.

"I better not. If I touch unlucky guys like you, then I might become unlucky." Fuwa huffed and walked away, laughing.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Jounouchi yelled, in worry for the kids and his Imoto.

The boys soon stopped crying when they saw the blonde.

"It's okay guys. He's my Aniki." Yogure told the upset boys in her arms.

That's when Jounouchi noticed something red, running down her arm.

"Imoto! You're bleeding!" He slightly panicked.

The boys and tri-head looked at her arm to see a long and thin cut on her arm, with her blood falling freely from it.

"We-we're sorry." The boys whimpered.

"Hey, it's okay guys. This isn't the first time I've started bleeding because I helped someone. And I don't regret it." Yogure told them, smiling.

Jounouchi turned around and for the first time that day, had hate in his eyes.

"That punk!" Jounouchi spat at Fuwa, as the red-head got into a limo.

"Agreed." Yogure nodded.

"Come on little guys. Let's get you back to your Onii-Chan." Yogure suggested to the boys, who were still upset.

~The next day~

Jounouchi and Yogure were hanging out at a coffee shop, to catch up on the time that Yogure had run away.

Then, Honda, Miho and Anzu walked in.

Yogure didn't really feel like seeing them, so she tried to hide behind Jounouchi as best as she could, but Miho spotted them and they sat down with her and the blonde.

"That guy… No matter how lucky he is, he's as pathetic as a human!" Jounouchi growled, as he stared at his coffee.

"Who?" Miho asked.

"We were talking about Fuwa. Fuwa Ryuichi." Yogure told her.

"So you've finally awaken Jounouchi! I'm… I'm so happy!" Honda cheered and swung his arm over the tri-head and blonde, making the girl growl.

"Really? He seems nice. Right, Anzu?" Miho asked her red-headed friend.

"More than I thought. And the little bit of abalone from yesterday's Chinese was good." Anzu smile.

Then Jounouchi slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't turn traitor for food!" The pissed off blonde yelled.

The girls opposite him were surprised at the sudden outburst. Jounouchi sat back down in his seat and pointed at Yogure.

"Look at her arm." He told them.

Honda looked at the right arm of the girl sitting next to him, as did Miho and Anzu. Yogure lifted her sleeve. There was a bandage around it that the tri-head winced at once she was reminded of it.

"What happened?" Miho gasped.

"While some kids were walking across a road, to get Fuwa's signature, I pushed them out of the way of the cars that could have killed them. When Fuwa turned around and stretched out his hand, he just mocked them, saying if he touched their hands, he'd become unlucky. At first I disliked him, now I hate him." Yogure growled the last part.

Then, Jounouchi folded his arms in thought.

"Yuugi sure is late." He noted.

"I thought he'd be with you guys. Where is he? And Dragon-Chan. Where did she go?" Yogure asked them.

"What are they doing? They're usually early." Jounouchi reminded them.

"They're not coming today. Yuugi said he agreed to play a game with Fuwa-Kun and Kisara said she had something else to do." Anzu spoke up.

"Wh-" Jounouchi was cut off.

"WHAT!?" Yogure slammed her hands on the table.

~Meanwhile with Yuugi and Fuwa~

They were in a dark room with a snooker table inside. It was Fuwa's turn.

CLONK!

Fuwa hit the white ball, making it hit all the other balls, that hit Yuugi and knocked him to the flour!

Unknown to them, Kisara was watching.

"This isn't a game. Let's not do this." Yuugi suggested, fear in his voice.

"What are you saying? It's a great game. We hit balls at each other, the one that hits the most wins. Did you forget? You agreed to do whatever I said, right?" Fuwa grinned, a cruel and heartless grin at that.

Then he pointed his snooker stick at him.

"So… Get up, Yuugi!" Fuwa commanded.

Yuugi did as he was told.

"_Now, Yuugi. Show me your true face._" Fuwa grinned in thought.

He hit the balls again, making them hit Yuugi, again.

"How's this!?" Fuwa challenged.

He hit them again.

Suddenly…

SLAM!

"YUUGI!"

Yogure and Jounouchi slammed the door open! Kisara had told them where they were and they had run as fast as they could. Honda, Miho and Anzu were there too.

Yuugi fell on his knees.

"Yuugi!" Yogure yelled and ran over to him with Jounouchi.

"Are you okay?!" Jounouchi asked, a little rushed.

Yogure and Jounouchi court the tri-haired boy before he could land on his face. The blonde boy and tri-haired girl glared at the red-headed male.

"Fuwa! How dare you do that to Yuugi!" Jounouchi yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yogure yelled.

She handed Yuugi over to Kisara and Yogure and Jounouchi climbed onto the snooker table.

"NOW YOU'RE DEALING WITH US!" The Street-Fighters yelled.

They charged at Fuwa, but he just smirked. The table couldn't hold their weight, so they lunged for Fuwa, but missed him.

Honda growled.

"I'll show you the power of a beautification member!" Honda yelled.

He grabbed a broom, raised it, but hit the light, making it fall on top of him.

"Ha! Fools! Still don't get it? I'm protected with my powerful luck. Guys like you can't even touch me." Fuwa smirked.

"Hey! What are you thinking!?" Anzu demanded, stepping forward.

"How mean!" Miho scolded.

"I thought you weren't like this, Fuwa-Kun! I thought you were nice!" Kisara yelled, feeling betrayed.

"Ha! What are you commoners prattling 'bout? Just be glad I let ya hang out with me. Gotta know your place. " Fuwa laughed and walked away.

~Later, at Kame Game~

Yuugi was sitting on his bedside with Anzu and Miho tending to his injuries while Kisara gently rubbed his shoulders. Jounouchi was curled up in the corner, Honda was sitting at Yuugi's desk and Yogure was walking in circles, muttering death threats to Fuwa for what he had done.

Yuugi winced.

"Come on, Yuugi, You gotta put up with it." Kisara cued.

"Yuugi-Kun, you're a big boy, right?" Miho asked, knowing that trick usually worked.

"Yeah, but…" Yuugi said, while holding back a wince.

Honda looked at the table curiously.

"Yuugi. It's a letter from the TV station." Honda said, holding a letter in his hand.

"Gramps must have left it." Yogure shrugged, going back to cursing.

"Could you read it for me?" Yuugi asked, through a wince.

"This…" Honda gasped.

The Street-Fighters looked up.

"This is a request for you to appear on Game de Get show!" Honda yelled, in shock.

"What!? Really!?" Jounouchi and Yogure yelled and looked over Honda's shoulder.

It was true.

"Why me?" Yuugi asked.

"It says they want you to challenge Fuwa." Honda explained to them.

"Yuugi! Can you let me do that? Please!?" Jounouchi begged.

The others in the room looked at him in shock.

"Fuwa, that bastard! I won't be satisfied 'till I waste him with my own hands! And if I get the prize, it'll be a two birds with one stone! I can repay my dad's loans!" Jounouchi yelled with a clenched fist.

"No way."

"Huh?"

Everyone looked at Yogure in shock.

"Why Imoto?" Jounouchi asked.

"Because it's obviously a trap! And I'm not about to let one of my brothers walk into it!" Yogure told them.

"Yogure…" The boys in the room gasped.

"I care too much about you guys to let you get hurt! I already lost someone I love and I'm not about to make the same mistake twice! Sure, I've made mistakes, but that doesn't mean I deserve to lose someone I love! Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is fixing them!" The tri-headed girl continued.

"Yogure-Chan…" Anzu and Miho gasped.

"I could never fix what happened all those years ago, but I can stop you guys from getting hurt! So no way! I won't let anyone in this room go on that show and get themselves hurt!" She finally finished.

The others were in slight shock at her speech.

Jounouchi just smiled.

"Then we know who's going on that show now. Don't we, Imoto?" He smiled.

Yogure nodded.

~Later that night, on Game de Get show~

"Big money! Game de Get show!" The host yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"Once again this week, it's time to dream about big money! Today's challenger is Mutou Yuugi-Chan from Domino High! She is 16-years-old. Seems her dream is to win the prize and repay her friend's dad's loans." The host yelled.

Yogure was sitting in the challenger seat, not letting anything distract her, as the crowd applause her.

"This must be so embarrassing for her. She's not Yuugi." Jounouchi commented from the crowd.

"Go, Yogure-Chan!" Anzu, Miho and Yuugi cheered.

"Don't lose to Fuwa!" Honda encouraged.

Yogure turned to face them and winked, letting them know she heard them and wasn't planning on losing.

Suddenly, Yogure spotted a mane of shaggy-white.

"_Was that-_" Her thoughts were cut off.

"And the 9 time winner, our champ you know. It's him! Loved by the goddess of luck! The miracles man! Fuwa Ryuichi!" The host called.

Mist filled the stage as Fuwa appeared on the stage in his champion chair, Yogure and the gang glaring at him.

Once Fuwa saw who was in the challenger chair, he frowned.

"_What's this? Yuugi sent his big-sissy to save him?_" The red-headed teen thought.

"GO! MIRACLE-CHAN!" Kisara screamed.

Yogure turn to the crowd and smiled at her white-haired friend.

"Thanks, Dragon-Chan! I promise, I don't lose!" Yogure called.

She checked the crowd for the shaggy-mane of white hair she saw earlier, but it was gone.

"I must have been seeing thing." She muttered to herself.

"Ha!"

The annoying and arrogant voice brought Yogure back to reality.

"Well, no matter. The results are the same, no matter who I face." Fuwa smirked.

"Now! Today's Electric Concentration! The rules are simple. The one that get's the most cards from the concentration board wins! But there is one Joker. If you get that, your cards go to your opponent." The host yelled.

As he said this, a board with letters from 'A' to 'K' appeared above the stage.

"What? That's it?" Miho asked.

"No. There's got to be something more to this." Honda theorized.

Yogure was thinking these thoughts, too.

"So the challenger goes first!" The host said and pointed to Yogure.

"A and K." Yogure guessed.

A:3 of Diamonds. K:5 of Diamonds. Not a pair.

"Too bad! Now it's the champion's turn!" The host commented.

"A and C." Fuwa said, looking board.

A:3 of Diamonds. C:3 of Spades. A pair.

"Well-done! It was correct!" The host cheered.

Suddenly, Yogure yelped. She was being shock with electricity.

The crowd gasped.

"MIRACLE-CHAN!" Kisara cried.

"Yoyo-Chan." A voice whispered.

"Wh-what's wrong!?" Honda demanded.

"Yogure!" Jounouchi and Yuugi yelled.

A second later, the electricity stopped shocking her and Yogure stopped yelping.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." The host said, as perky as ever.

"Mention what?!" Yogure hissed.

"Eh… If your opponent obtains cards, you'll get a mild shock." The host said, fearing the death glare that was on the tri-haired girl's face.

"What!?" The gang gasped.

Yogure shook her head to fight the dizziness and glared at Fuwa.

"Then champion, it's your turn again." The host told Fuwa.

"B and J." Fuwa decided.

B:7 of Diamonds. J:7 of Spades. A pair.

"Correct!" The host yelled.

Yogure was shocked again and yelped again.

"E and G." Fuwa decided.

E:9 of Diamonds. G:9 of Spades. Another pair.

"Correct again!" The host smiled.

Yogure was shocked again and yelped again. This time, it was painful instead of surprise.

"D and K." Fuwa decided.

D:5 of Spades. K:5 of Diamonds. A pair again.

"Correct!" The host cheered.

Yogure shrieked this time.

"H and I." Was Fuwa's final chosen cards.

H:Ace of Spades. I:Ace of Diamonds. The final pair.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing! The champion has gotten all the cards on one try!" The host praised.

This time, Yogure couldn't hold it back at all.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, the crowd gasping at the intensity of the screamed and volume was making a lot of them cover their ears in pain. It was agonising for the crowd and Yogure.

"MIRACLE-CHAN!" Kisara screamed.

"YOGURE!" The rest of the group yelled.

Fuwa just laughed and smirked.

Yogure passed out, while she was sitting in the challenger's chair.

~After the show, in Yogure's dressing room~

Jounouchi had carried Yogure to the dressing room on his back and had set her down in a chair. Kisara had checked her pulse and luckily, she was still alive.

Right now, they were waiting in silence and worry, for her to wake up.

Finally, Yuugi had enough.

"Are you okay, Yogure-Chan?" He asked.

Yogure groaned, as she woke up.

"I suppose." She shrugged, but then winced when she moved.

"Fuwa, that bastard! He's not even human." Honda growled.

He may not be as close to Yogure as Jounouchi is, but Honda still thinks of the female Street-Fighter as a younger sister and good friend.

"Right. I'm a God."

There, at the doorway, stud Fuwa Ryuichi himself.

The Street-Fighting trio growled.

"Yogure. You're working pretty hard for Jounouchi's dad's loans." Fuwa smirked, then he frowned.

"Ha! I suppose you want me to cry for ya. That kind of story is what I hate the most. How lazy! It's disgusting!" He scoffed.

"It's not a story! Jounouchi needed that money and I knew this was a trap. I wasn't going to let one of my brothers get hurt!" Yogure yelled.

She tried to stand and punch him, but winced and fell on her knees, being court by Honda and Jounouchi.

"You bastard." The blonde growled.

He got up and let go of the female Street-Fighter, but Yogure started falling after Jounouchi let go, so he had to catch her.

"Damn it…" Yogure cursed.

"Yogure-Chan." Yuugi gasped.

"How mean, Fuwa-Kun!" Kisara scolded.

"Ha! Mutou Yuugi? A pathetic guy that don't even live up to the rumours and is always hiding behind his big Sissy-Chan." Fuwa scoffed.

"You don't have to do that!" Yuugi snapped.

"I just want a game with you, Yuugi." Fuwa said.

"But… That…" Yuugi stuttered.

"Ya sure are nice, Yuugi." Fuwa said.

Suddenly, Fuwa kicked Yuugi at the side of his head.

The tri-haired boy, hit the ground hard.

The gang gasped.

Fuwa placed a foot on Yuugi's head, smirking.

That. Was. The last. Draw.

"FUWA!" Yogure screamed.

Fuwa looked at the girl that just screamed his name. Yogure screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged at Fuwa. Her football tackle sent him to the ground and she was now on top of him, with her hands around his neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yogure screamed.

Then she started chocking Fuwa.

"Yogure!" The others yelled at her.

She didn't stop. Her instincts took over, making her continue to chock Fuwa. He tried to struggle against her, but the tri-headed girl was far stronger then he was. But that wasn't all.

Her eyes look soulless and wild, as if she had no trace of humanity left with in her.

She just kept putting more pressure into her attempt to kill Fuwa.

Finally, Kisara couldn't take it anymore.

"MIRACLE-CHAN! STOP!" Kisara shreaked.

She ran over and slapped Yogure on her face!

The strength of the slap was so powerful, it sent Yogure flying into the chair near-by. Fuwa coughed and Yogure shock her head, getting the humanity back in her eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" Yogure asked.

She saw Fuwa on the flour, coughing. Kisara stand near him, crying. The rest of the gang standing far away from her, shocked.

Suddenly, it all rushed back to her. Nearly killing Fuwa. Kisara's slap.

"What have I done?" Yogure whimpered and looked at her hands.

They were shacking. She was breathing heavy. She was crying.

"I'M A MONSTER!" Yogure yelled and ran out the door, in tears of self-hate, sadness and fear.

She had really done it now.

She scared her friends.

Her Dragon-Chan.

Her brother.

She almost killed Fuwa. But ended up killing her friendship with them instead.

And now, Yuugi was gonna suffer because of her.

No one wants to be friends with the brother of a monster.

He'll get beat up again.

Anzu will forget about him again.

Yuugi's gonna be alone again.

All the pain Yuugi had felt, he was gonna feel again because of her.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M SORRY YUUGI! I'M SORRY!" Yogure screamed.

She was running blindly, not caring about where she was or who she might run into. She just wanted to find the tiniest little crack in the wall and hide there until the day she died.

Screw that! She wanted to die right then and there!

Suddenly, she ran into someone and sent them both to the ground.

The person got up, but Yogure didn't. She just whimpered into her arms.

"Kill me. Ra. I beg of you, kill me right now." Yogure prayed to the God.

Then, the person she knocked over, pull her up of the flour, by wrapping their arms around her waist. Yogure didn't care.

"Please, just throw me of the nearest bridge and forget you ever met me." Yogure cried, not even looking at the person.

The person turned her around to face them and hugged her tightly.

Yogure tried to fight the hug, but it was useless. She didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"And why would I do that to my Imoto."

Yogure recognised the voice that was chuckling.

"Jo-Jounouchi?" Yogure asked.

She looked up and it was Jounouchi.

"That's 'Aniki' to you." The blonde chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Jounouchi! I almost killed Fuwa and you're acting as if I just stud up to a bully?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yogure whimpered.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. We all have a beast inside and you just let yours out. It happens." Jounouchi told her.

"But, I could-" Someone cut her off.

"But you didn't."

Yogure looked behind Jounouchi and saw…

"Anzu." She gasped.

"And it was just a warning. We knew you'd never kill him."

"Miho." Yogure gasped.

"But if you did, it would be the happiest day of my life."

"Honda." Yogure smiled.

"Yep! It would mean one less ass-hole on the planet."

"Dragon-Chan!" Yogure gasped, in surprise.

"So suck up the tears and give us a smile!" Jounouchi playfully commanded.

"Aniki." Yogure smiled.

She dried her eyes and gave a full and true smile to them all.

"Thank you. Oh thank you!" Yogure sang.

"Okay! Group huge!" Kisara cheered.

"Yeah!" The rest of them agreed.

And everyone ran to Yogure and hugged her, while she hugged them back.

~The next night, at Kame Game~

The whole gang was gathered in the living room, watching Game de Get show. As the show continued, the gang made comments.

"Damn… Fuwa, that bastard. Today will be his 10th win." Jounouchi growled.

"Well… You never know." Yogure smiled.

And Fuwa lost! But that wasn't all. The champion chair broke!

"What!? The chair broke!" The entire gang yelled, in shock.

"Fuwa-Kun has lost his luck it seems." Yuugi guessed.

"HA! Take that, bitch!" Yogure and Jounouchi yelled at Fuwa on the T.V.

**To be continued**


End file.
